Life Is Complicated
by Hanna Byun
Summary: " Baekhyun, entah apa yang aku lakukan benar atau salah , tapi aku akan mendapatkanmu tak akan kubiarkan siapa pun mengambilmu dari ku entah itu Luhan ataupun appa mu bahkan Sehun sekali pun." - Kris CHAP 11 IS UP ! HunBaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapters

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih. Oh yan disini ceritanya..

Baekhyun : 20 tahun.

Oh Sehun : 24 tahun.

Xi Luhan : 22 tahun

Kris wu : 26 tahun

Jadi baekhyun magnae..^^

A/N

Ok... Hanna Byun bawa fanfiction baru lagi.. Hohoho... Padahal Gone aja blm selesai, yahh itu karena aku blum dapet ilham dari Yang Maha Kuasa, balik lagi ke life is complicated idenya terlintas saat aku baru bangun tidur hehehe...#dasar_aneh yadah deh baca dan review ok?

.

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

Hari ini di kota Seoul sangat cerah, matahari menampakan wujudnya dan memberi kehangatan untuk para manusia di bumi. Namun, tidak dengan seorang namja manis nan imut suasana sangat tidak sesuai dengan hari yang cerah ini. Namja manis nan imut barnama Kim Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sebuah Coffee shop. Baekhyun sedang kesal, karena sudah menunggu sang kekasih selama 1 jam 15 menit. Bahkan ia telah menghabiskan dua gelas kopi, 1 gelas teh hijau,dan 2 piring kue.

Lima belas menit kemudian pintu Coffee Shop itu terbuka, nampaklah seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih susu dan tinggi yang menjulang. Namja tampan itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menatap tajam dengan tangan yang ia letakan di depan dada dan bibir yang dipoutkan, persis sepserti anak 5 tahun yang sedang marah. Namja tampan itu segera duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan senyum yang di paksakan.

" hei Oh Sehun, kau tau sudah berapa abad aku disini eoh? Apa kau tak punya jam , mau aku belikan agar kau tepat waktu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang dipelototkan.

" mianhae baby aku banyak sekali pekerjaan, jadi aku hampir lupa." jawab Sehun dengan santainya. Dan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Oh Sehun itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjadi tambah kesal.

" kau benar benar menyabalkan" ucap baekhyun lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan sehun. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi sehun mencekal pergelangan Baekhyun, otomatis Baekhyun berhenti namun tak mau melihat Sehun.

" jangan pergi, duduklah dulu. Aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu" ucap sehun sambil menuntun baekhyun duduk kembali. Setelah Baekhyun duduk sekaramg Sehunlah yang berdiri lalu meneluarkan sebuh kalung ( bayangin gelang Baekhyun yang di MAMA tapi berubah jadi kalung ) dan memasangkannya di leher Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum, ternya benar benar cocok, batinya. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat kalung yang di pasangkan di lehernya. Ia menautkan alisnya karena tidak mengerti maksud dari kalung itu. Setelah puas Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

" kalung itu berlambang cahaya, aku memilihnya karena kau adalah cahaya kehidupanku dan itu sangat berarti untukku" ucap sehun dengan senyum tulusnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun lalu mengecupum bibir Sehun sekilas lu bergumam ' gomawo ' .

Baekhyun dan Sehun keluar dari Coffee shop, dan berjalan menuju mobil sehun yang terparki di pinggir jalan. Mereka akan berkencan dan makan malam Bersama. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata- rata dengan tujuan Lotte World. Setelah menempuh perjalan yang lumayan lama akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tujuan.

Baekhyun dan sehun memasuki Lotte World dengan manautkan kedua tangan mereka. Sehun dan Baekhyun menaiki wahana yang ada di sana dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari keduanya. Hari semakin seja Baekhyun dan sehun beristirahat dan makan bersama di sebuah Restoran.

Baekhyun memesan kimbap, bulgogi dan jus strawberi , sepertinya ia benar benar lapar sedangkan sehun memesan bibimbap dan bubble tea coklat. Mereka makan dengan keheningan tak ada percakapan. Hingga tiba tiba dering handphone sehun berbunyi.

Come in! Warning Warning

Warning Warning

Warning Warning Warning

" yobseo.." sapa Sehun.

' kau berada di mana?'

" Lotte world"

' sedang apa kau disana? Cepat kemari ada yang harus kau kerjakan'

" ya mungkin sekitar 45 menit aku baru sampai"

' tak apa cepat kemari!'

Sehun mematikan Hanphonenya lau memasukanya ke saku jaket kulitnya, lu ia mendongkak dan dapat ia lihat Baekhyun berhenti makan dan menatap Sehun dengan kesal Baekhyun tau, pasyi sehun akan pergi karena pekerjaanya dan itu membuat nafsu makanya menguap entah kemana.

" wae?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada datar.

" kau jangan marah baby aku haus pergi karena bos ku memanggilku, aku haru segera kesana. Ayo aku antar kau pulang." ucap sehun.

" selalu saja! Kau selalu tak punya waktu untukku." jawab baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" mianhae, kau tak mau aku jadi pengangguran kan ? Ayolah kau jangan marah.. Kita akan kencan lagi lusa otte?" tanya Sehun.

" kau mau asal kau tak akan seperti ini lagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka keluar dari restoran dan menuju mobil untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke Rumahnya.

Sore sudah berganti malam bulan sudah menggantikan matahari dan bintang mulai menampakan dirinya. Sehun telah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun ia menoleh ke sampinya, terlihat Baekhyun tertidur pulas. Sehun memprthatikan Baekhyun yang tengah tidur, tanganya terulur untuk mengusap pipi kekesihnya itu.

" Mianhae, kau pasti kecewa kencan kita seperti ini" ucapnya lalu melepaskan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun, lalu keluar dari mobil. Sehun membuka pintu mobil lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin dan membawa pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun. Sehun menekan bel Rumah Baekhyun dengan susah payah karena ia menggendong Baekhyun dan tak mau membangunkanya.

Pintu rumah besar itu terbuka nampa seorang maid terkejut melihat tuanya di gendongan seorang namja. Maid itu terkejut karena tak pernah melihat Sehun.

Sehun memang baru pertam kali masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun karena penjagaanya sangat ketat terlebih jika ada orangtua Baekhyun . Baekhyun adalah putra semata wayang seorang pengusaha teknologi dan perhotelan yang sangat terkenal di Asia, Kim Jong Woon dan istrinya bernama Kim Ryeowook .

" ada apa dengan Tuan Muda?" tnya maid itu khawatir.

" tak apa ia hanya tertidur, bolehkah aku masuk ? Aku akn mengantarnya ke kamarnya."

" tapi.."

" ada apa?" tanya seorang namja - Kim Jong woon-.

" ah tuan.." ucap maid itu lu menunduk hormat.

" aku mengantar Baekhyun, dia tertidur " jawab Sehun .

" biar aku menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar . Lebih baik kau pulang ." ucp jong woon sambil merebut baekhyun dari sehun. Sehun membungkukan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi dari rumah Baekhyun.

Jong woon membaw Baekhyun ke kamar Baekhyun lalu membawa Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur. Jong woon mengelus surai putranya dengan lembut lalu melepaskan sepatu yang masih melekat di kakinya dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan Baekhyun. Jong woon mematikan lampu lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya.

**Life Is Complicated**

Sehun menaiki mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata, ia sedikit kesal saat melihat ayah Baekhyun memandangnya tak suka lalu merebut Baekhyun darinya begitu saja. Setelah melewati jalanan yang cukup sepi sehun sampai di sebuah gedung tua yang jauh dari pemungkiman. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang kosong. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Sehun tiba di dalam gedung itu segera masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat bosnya menunggu. Sehun membuka pintu besar dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, di ruangan itu terdapat lampu yang redup serta seseorang namja tinggi sedang duduk di sebuah sopa besar berwarna merah pekat dengan dua orang yeoja sexy membelai belai wajah dan dada namja itu.

" eoh Sehun-ah kau sudah datang rupanya." ucap namja tinggi itu lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan mengambil berkas yang terdapat di mejanya.

" siapa yang harus ku bunuh kris?" tanya Sehun dingin dan berwajah datar.

" hei apa kau tak diajari sopan santun ? Kau harus memanggilku Kris hyng. Aku berbeda 2 tahun denganmu. Mhmm... Kau tak akan membunuh seseorang kali ini, aku hanya menyuruhmu mengambil uangku dari seseorang . Ini orangya" ucap Kris dengan membuka berkasnya dan mengambil sebuah foto namja dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

" temui dia di dekat sungai han jam 12 tepat malam ini. Namja ini bernama Huang Zi Tao. Kau hanya mengambil uangnya , tapi kau harus berhati hati karena kadang kadnag ia suka bermain main dan berkhianat dengan akhir ia membawa uangku pergi." ucap kris lalu duduk kembali di sopa . Yeoja yeoja itu kembali menggoda kris, kris menoleh dan ia mencium panas dengan salah satu yeoja seksi itu. Sehun yang sudah tau ia harus melakukan apa berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu, ia tak mau melihat adegan panas yang akan di lakukan oleh bosnya itu.

Sehun menaiki mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan tujuan sungai han. Setelah sampai di sungai han sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke sisi sungai han lalu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan putihnya, 11.45 itulah yang ditunjukanya. Ia melihat pemandangan malam di sungai han, Sehun menghela nafas ia tak begitu menyukai hal yang di sebut menunggu. Menunggu? Sehun jadi ingat pada kekasih mungilnya, sekarang ia tau bertapa kesalnya jika baekhyun menunggu dirinya. Ia saja baru menunggu ZI Tao ,10 menit sudah sedikit kesal apalagi Baekhyun yang menunggu sampai 1 jam lebih.

Lima menit kemudian datanglah sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti di hadapanya. Turunlah seorang namja yang melebihi tinggi badanya, mata yang tajam dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membawa sebuah tas besar. Lalu berjalan kearah sehun.

" apa kau Zi Tao?" yanya sehun untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

" ya aku ZI Taoi, kau suruhan Kris wu?" tanya Tao. Sehun mengangguk.

" akh kenapa aku tak yakin ya..?" tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri dengan tanganya yang mengelis elus dagunya sendiri seolah tengah berfikir. Sehun hanya menatap namja itu dengan datar sehun adalh namja yang tenang dan tak mudah untuk terpancing emosinya.

" cepat berikan padaku aku ingin pulang" ucap Shun dengan nada datar serta pandangan yang malas.

" tak akan aku beri uang ini dengan mudah padamu." ucap Tao dengan serangaian yang tercetak di wajahnya. Lalu bengambil sebuah belati dari balik jaketnya, lau menyerang Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun yang melihat Tao menyerang segera menghindar, namun pisau itu mengenai pipinya sedikit.

" akh..shit!" umpat Sehun lalu menyentuh pipinya yang berdarah. Tao membalikan badanya dan mulai menyerang kembali, Sehun yang kesal dengan cepat menangkis tanganTao lalu memegang pergelangan Tao dan memutar badanya sehingga belati yang di pegang tao berada tepat di belakang lehernya.

" heh kau hebat.. Pantas saja kau di sebut Cold killer, sangat pantas untukmu Oh Sehun. Kau sama sekali tak menunjukan emosimu saat menyarang kecuali rasa kesal setelah aku sedikit melukaimu." puji Tao. Setelah mendengar pujian Tao Sehun melepaskan Tao dan segera mengambil uang itu.

Sehun tak menjawab dan segera menaiki mobilnya dan pergi dari Sungai Han , setelah melihat Sehun pergi Tao hanya tersenyum miring dan menaiki mobilnya pergi. Sehun sampai di gedung itu lagi untuk menyerahkan uang pada bosnya.

Saat ia membuka pintunya sehun melihat salh satu dari yeoja itu sudah mati dengan darah yang memandikanya, banyak sekali luka sayatan yang ada di wajah yeoja itu. Sehun hanya menatap datar pemandangan tersebut dan memandang wajh bosnya - kris- terdapat cipratan darah sedangkan yeoja yang masi hidup itu hanya menangis dalam diam dan berwjah pucat.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

" aku membunuhnya karena ia mencakar wajah tampanku, aku tak menyukainya jadi ku bunuh dia" ucap Kris dengan santainya lalu mengambil kotak tisu untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah olah dia tak peduli yang di lakukan oleh Kris.

" kau sudah mendapatkanya?" tanya Kris setelah membersihkan wajahnya.

" ya kau bisa lihat kan. Sudah kan? Aku mau pulang." ucap sehun melempar tas berisi uang itu dan berbalik pergi dari gedung itu. Sehun menaiki mobilnya lalu pergi dari tempat itu menuju rumahnya.

**Life Is Complicated**

Pagi telah menjelang, matahari pun mulai menampakan wujudnya dan menyebarkan cahayanya menuju bumi. Hingga cahaya mata hari itu mengusik seorang namja manis yang masih ingin tidur di kasur empuknya. Karena sinar matahari benar benar mengganggunya dengan perlahan mata sipit itu terbuka.

Baekhyun mengerjap erjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahay yang masuk ke dalam retinya. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kasur, ia menguap lalu menggosok gosokan matanya. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu memasuki kamar mandinya dengan mengaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

25 menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamarmandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang sampai lututnya. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah letak lemari lalu mengambil baju dari lemarinya itu dan mengenakanya. Setelah itu Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi lalu menyisir rambutnya rapih, dan tak lupa mengoleskan eye liner ke atas dan bawah matanya.

Setelah itu ia mengambil ranselnya, menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan yang ada di rumah mewahnya.

" selamat pagi eomma appa" sapa baekhyun dengan senyum manis yang tercetak di wajahnya.

" pagi Baekhyunie..." ucap seorang yeoja tak kalah manis dengan Baekhyun.

" mhmm" balas sang appa pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil roti lalu mengoleskanya dengan selai yang sangat disukainya yaitu selai strawberi. Baekhyun memakanya dengan lahap lalu meminum susu strawberi yang sudah disajikan oleh para maid di rumahnya.

" Baekhyun appa ingin bertanya." ucap sang Jong Woon pada Baekhyun, yang di panggil hanya menganggukan kepalanya tidak menjawab karena mulutnya penuh dengan roti.

" siapa yang mengantarmu tadi malam?" tanya Jong woon. Baekhyun yang ditanyai memasang wajah bingung dengan alis yang ia naikan,

2 detik

4 detik

6 detik

8 detik

10 detik

Akh.. Baekhyun ingat kemarin ia kencan dengan Sehun pasti kekasinya yang mengantarnya pulang. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengunyah roti lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang appa.

" akh.. Itu Oh Sehun dia temanku... Kemarin aku ketiduran di mobilnya.. Jadi... Ia mengantarku" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Jong woon hanya memandang sang anak lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena appanya percaya.

Baekhyun mengakui Sehun sebagai kekahsinya namun ia tak dapat mengakui itu kepada orang tuanya, kalau orang tuanya tau ia memiliki kekasih maka ia akan diminta memutuskan hubunganya dengan Sehun dan ia tak mau itu terjadi ia sangat mencintai Sehun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun di larang berpacaran oleh orang tuanya karena ia harus fokus menjadi penerus Kim Group.

Baekhyun telah menghabiskan srapanya ia segera pamit pada orang tuanya sebelum pergi ia akan mengecup kedua pipi orangtuanya. Baekhyun keluar dan segera menaiki mobil sport putih miliknya. Dan meninggalkan rumah mewahnya.

Setelah 25 menit mengendarai mobil dan melewati jalan pagi kota Seoul ia sampai di universitasnya. Baekhyun memakirkan mobilnya lalu melangkah menuju kelas pertamanya, menegemen bisnis.

**Skip**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi Baekhyun segera meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju kantin kampus. Baekhyun segera memesan bibimbap dan jus strawberi. Saat sedang makan Baekhyun mendengar kursi di sampingnya di tari oleh seseorang.

**T.B.C**

Ayo tebak siapa...? Sehunkah ? Atu yang lain?

Oke ini aku bawa yang baru aku harap kalian suka kalau suka kalian semua harus review nanti aku lanjut kalo gak aku gak lanjut.. Biarlah ia seperti itu... Aku butuh semangat dan inspirasi kalo kalia review itu buat aku semangat dan munculkan ide buat lanjut ff ini...

Akhir kata terima kasih telah membaca...

**Hanna Byun^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T - M

Length : Chapter 2

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih. Oh yan disini ceritanya..

Baekhyun : 20 tahun.

Oh Sehun : 24 tahun.

Xi Luhan : 22 tahun

Kris wu : 26 tahun

Jadi baekhyun magnae..^^

A/N

Terimakasih yang udah review,fav,dan follow fanfiction aku ini...^^

Aku udah bales review kalian lewat PM Ya silahkan diperiksa... Tapi kalau belum mohon maaf ... Aku merubah retenya karena ada pembunuhan di chap ini.

Dan aku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak lagi...#maksa

.

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi Baekhyun segera meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju kantin kampus. Baekhyun segera memesan bibimbap dan jus strawberi. Saat sedang makan Baekhyun mendengar kursi di sampingnya di tarik oleh seseorang.

**Life Is Complicated**

Baekhyun mendongkak untuk melihat siapa yang menempati tempat duduk disebelahnya. Saat sudah mengetahui siapa yang duduk Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

" hei Baekhyun-ah, kau hanya sendirian?"

" seperti yang kau lihat Kyungsoo-ah." jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu meminum jus Baekhyun dengan seenaknya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya memandang malas kebiasaan sahabatnya ini, lalu merebutnya.

" YAK! Kau mau membuatku tersedak eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kesal.

" kau yang seenaknya mengambil minumanku harusnya aku yang marah bagaimana kau ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sinisnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan sang sahabat hanya bisa menyengir tidak jelas. Setelah itu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memesan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit pesanan Kyungsoo datang ia memesan menu yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun-ah kalungmu bagus" komentar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya memperhatikan kalungnya lalu tersenyum cerah kearah Kyungsoo.

" ini dari Sehun, kemarin kami berkencan dan ia memberiku ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena menunggunya terlalu lama.."

" berapa lama kau menunggunya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" satu jam lebih.." jawab Baekhyun lesu.

" jika aku jadi kau aku akan meninggalkanya jika aku sudah menunggunya selama lima belas menit. Pabo sekali kau menunngunya selama itu, kau hanya membuang buang waktu kau tahu?"

" aku tidak bodoh. Aku menunggunya karena akhir akhir ini dia tak bisa ku hubungi dan tak bisa berjumpa denganya." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberutnya(?).

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu memasukan bibimbap dalam mulutnya." hei Baekkhyun-ah kau akan datang ke club? Katanya ketua kita akan di ganti oleh sunbae yang mengambil jurusan bisnis sepertimu."

" benarkah? Nuguya?"

" mhmm..kalau tidak salah dia keturunan China... namanya..Xi Luhan . Ya XI Luhan"

" namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu? Benarkah ? Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali"

" jadi kau datang atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai jengah.

" ya aku akan datang, hari ini jadwalku hanya dua mata kuliah saja."

"baiklah aku akan menjemputmu di kelasmu kita akan ke club bersama. Aku pergi dulu Jong in sudah menungguku di clubnya. Annyeong." pamit kyungsoo.

' senang sekali bisa bertemu kekasih setiap hari. Aku iri. Sehun bogosipo..' batin Baekhyun.

**Life Is Complicated**

Come in! Warning Warning

Warning Warning

Warning Warning Warning

Bunyi panggilan telephon itu benar benar menggangu tidur Sehun, dengan kesal ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil Handphone nya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Di layar hanphonenya tercetak nama **Kris**.

'yobseo?'

'Sehun? Lama sekali kau mengangkatnya!'

'ada apa? Aku baru bangun tidur'

' cepat ke tempatku ada pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan'

' beri aku satu jam'

' ne cepatlah aku tak suka menunggu' PIP

Sambungan itu terputus Sehun mendengus mendengar Kris yang berkata ' aku tak suka mennunggu' , memangnya siapa yang suka menunggu?, batinya. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur lalu meoleh untuk melihat jam , 12.00 pm yang di tunjukan jam digital itu.

Sehun segera bangun dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihan dirinya. Setelah 15 menit ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santai sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas nakas. lalu keluar dari rumahnya menuju mobil yang terparkir di besmen apartemenya.

**SKIP**

Sehun sampai di gedung tua itu lalu masuk ke dalam tanpa di periksa oleh anak buah bosnya karena mereka tahu Sehun adalah tangan kanan bosnya. Sehun memasuki ruangan bosnya, sekarang ia melihat seorang namja paru baya tengah memohon pada bosnya untuk meminta kemudahan tentunya.

" aku mohon Kris Wu, itu adalah perusahaan yang berharga melebihi nyawaku sendiri." mohon namja itu.

" ah.. Sayang sekali pak tua aku tak bisa kau telah menghianatiku"

Tak lama kemudian Kris mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya lalu menembak kepala namja tua itu. Setelah bunyi tembakan yang memekakan telinga datanglah dua orang anak buahnya Kris dan membawa mayat namja paruh baya itu untuk di buang . Setelah anak buah Kris keluar ,Kris mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, dengan wajah datar yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

" eoh.. Kau sudah datang rupanya, aku dapat telephon dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Ia ingin menghabisi rekan bisnisnya."

" lalu?"

" kau harus menghabisinya dan melenyapkan barang bukti seperti biasa, dia bernama Park Jung Soo, dia yang harus kau bunuh."

" untuk lokasinya, sekarang ia akan pulang dari Jepang, lalu bunuh dia saat pulang dari bandara. Dan aku ingin kau membawa anak didik baruku. Zelo kemarilah."lanjut Kris. Setelah itu datanglah seorang namja yang masih terlihat sangat muda dengan wajah tampan,tinggi dan memiliki kulit yang seputih susu.

" aku ingin kau membawanya untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana cara membunuh yang Baik."

"dan ini foto wajahnya" ucap Kris sambil menunjukan seorang namja dengan setelan jas.

" Zelo kau harus mendengar apapun yang ia perintahkan kau mengerti?" tanya Kris pada Zelo. Zelo mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu Sehun segera pergi di ikuti Zelo di belakangnya.

**Life Is Complicated**

Sehun dan Zelo sudah sampai di bandara dan sedang menunggu targetnya di dalam mobil. Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil sedan mewah melintasi mobil yang di tumpangi oleh Sehun dan Zelo. Dengan cepat Sehun mengikuti mobil itu, mobil hitam itu terparkir di depan bandara.

" Zelo-ssi dengarkan aku, aku akan membunuh supir dari mobil itu, setelah itu aku akan menggantikanya menjemput Park Jung Soo. Setelah ia masuk, kau membawa mobilku dan ikuti aku kiya akan membununhya setelah itu bakar juga mobilnya, kau mengerti?" tanya Sehun.

"ya aku akan melakukanya sesuai dengan rencanamu.". Mendengar jawaban Zelo, Sehun segera menghampiri mobil Sedan itu. Dengan paksa sehun membuka mobil hitam dan segera menyeret supir mobil itu keluar.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sang supir itu dengan nada marah. Dalam hitungan detik Sehun memukul belakang kepala supir itu dan memasukan tubuh supir itu ke bagasi. Lima menit kemudian Park Jung Soo datang, dengan segera sehun berekting menjadi seorang supir yang baik, ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk jung soo.

Sehun membawa mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata, sontak membuat Jung Soo heran karena supirnya selalu mengendarai mobil itu dengan aman.

" Hei Tn Kim bisakah kau melajukan mobil ini dengan perlahan?" tanya Park Jung Soo. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan bertapa terkejutnya saat melihat wajah Sehun yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

" siapa kau?" tanya Jungsoo dengan nada terkejutnya.

" seseorang yang akan menghabiskan nyawamu" ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

" dan aku harap kau diam jika kau melakukan perlawanan aku janji itu terakhir kalinya kau bisa bernafas." Park Jungsoo hanya bisa diam dan pasrah akan nasib yang akan menimpanya.

**Life Is Complicated**

Teeett...

Teeett...

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Baekhyun dengan segera membereskan buku buku dan juga peralatan tulisnya. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kelas yang membosankan itu. Matanya menangkap sosok sahabatnya uang menunggunya di depan kelasnya.

" kau sudah menunggu lama Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun karena tak enak hati membuat sahabatnya ini menunggu.

" tidak aku baru sampi lima menit yang lalu. Kajja kita ke club." ajak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka segera pergi menuju club musik. Setelah melewati beberapa koridor Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai di ruang Club musik dan segera menempatkan diri di bangku paling depan.

Tak berapa lama sunbae sunbae club musik datang di antaranya Kyuhyun sunbae, henry sunbae, sunggyu sunbae dan terakhir datangkah Luhan sunbae. Mereka berdiri di depan kelas untuk memberikan pengumuman pada honbae dan teman teman satu club musik.

" terimakasih karena kalian telah datang kesini , ada beberapa hal yang aku akan sampaikan. Pertama seperti yang kalian ketahui ketua club kita Cho Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri karena semester ini adalah semester terakhirnya maka dari itu wakil ketua club kita Xi Luhan akan menggantikan posisinya" ucap Henry .

" baiklah untuk merayakan adanya Ketua baru club musik kita akan mendengarkan Luhan bernyanyi bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada adik adik kelasnya.

" NEE.."

" Baiklah silahkan Luhan" yang di panggil tidak bergeming, ia tetap saja diam di tempat ia berdiri dengan tatapan lurus kedepan, tepatnya pada seorang namja manis nan imut. Kyuhyun yang bingung karena tidak di respon oleh Luhan mengikuti arah pandanganya

Senyum evil pun tercetak di bibir Kyuhyun , Rupanya sang ketua tengah menatap adik kelasnya Kim Baekhyun. Ide jahil pun terlintas dalam benak Kyuhyun.

" baiklah mungkin ketua baru kita masih malu untuk bernyanyi di depan, bagaimana salah satu dari kalian menemaninya bernyanyi?" semula yang tadinya hening menjadi ribut semua menengok kesana krsini untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan menemani Luhan bernyanyi. Luhan yang sadar dari pesona Baekhyun kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Baiklah biar aku putuskan. Mhmm.. Kim Baekhyun kau harys menemani Luhan bernyanyi karena kau jarang sekali mengikuti kegiatan club"

" a-ah.. Begitukah ? Ba baiklah." balas Baekhyun dengan terbata lalu berdiri dan maju kedepan ruang musik. Luhan masih saja terpaku pada sosok Barkhyun yang melangkah mendekatinya. Kyuhyun yang tersenyum karena rencananya segera menyenggol Luhan agar sadar dari keterpakuanya.

" Sunbae ingin menyanyikan apa?" tanya Baekhun pada Luhan.

" eo itu bagaimana.. Lucky?' tanya Luhan.

" baiklah.." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis dan itu membuat Luhan menghembukan nafas karena gugup harus bernyanyi dengan Baekhyun.

gateun nara e tae eonaseogateun eoneoro mareul haeseo

cham haengun iya,cham dahaeng iyasesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo

gwaenchanheun oseul ibeotdeon nalgeureohge

neoreul mannatdeon geon Luckyna chag hage saraseo geurae

neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na  
buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna  
na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae?  
naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo  
jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna  
neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae?  
So lucky, my love  
So lucky to have you  
So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm  
gateun saeg kkareul joha hagogateun yeonghwareul joha haneun geol luckyunmyeong gateun sarangin geoya  
neoui ireumeul bureugoneoui soneul jabado doeneun na  
buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna  
na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae?  
naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo  
jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna  
neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae?  
So lucky, my love 

sajin sogui hwanhan misowa, neowa naui hwansangui johwaI think I'm a lucky guy, neomu joha urin jigeum kkum sogui donghwa  
Oh My God! jeil deudgi joheun Pop-Pop  
geunyeo mogsorin nal nogyeo Like ice cream  
geu moseub machi geurim  
naui cheoeumi neoraseoi norae juin gongi neoraseo  
na ireohge ut janha neoman boragu  
neo jigeum naman [Baekhyun/Kai] bogo itni?  
naege kkumi tto saeng gyeosseo deo meotjin namjaga doegesseo  
nal boneun ne du nuneun geu mueotboda  
nal dashi ttwige mandeu nikka  
So lucky, my love  
So lucky to have you  
So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm~ 

Tepukan meriah pun terdengar dari ruangan club musik, Luhan dan Baekhyun menyanyikannya dengan sangat merdu hingga membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap mereka kagum. Dengan segera Baekhyun kembali ketempat duduknya sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum bodoh.

**Life Is Complicated**

Sehun memberhentikan mobil hitam itu di sebuah tempat yang sangat sepi dan tak ada seorangpun kecuali mereka. Dengan cepat sehun keluar dari dalam mobil dan berdiri di depan mobil hitam itu dan menembaki kaca depan hingga pecah . Park Jung Soo terlihat sangat ketakutan, setelah itu Sehun masuk kembali kedalam mobil dan menembak Park Jungsoo tepat di dadanya , dengan sekejap pria itu mati.

Sehun memasang sarung tangan di tangannya lalu mengambil pecahan kaca dari mobil itu dengann segera membelah dada Jungsoo dan mengambil peluru yang ada di dalam dada pria malang itu setelah mendapatkan apa yang di cari Sehun mengambil pecahan kaca yang lebih besar dan menusukan kaca itu ke luka yang terdapat di dada Jungsoo.

" Zelo buka bagasi dan ambil supir itu lalu letakan di kursi pengemudi" perintah Sehun. Dengan segera Zelo melakukan apa yang di perintahkan sehun. Supir yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya terbelalak melihat tuanya bersimbah darah dan tak bernyawa.

Dengan sadisnya Sehun mengambil pecahan kaca itu lagi lalu menusukannya tepat di leher sang supir. Supir itu mati dalam hitungan menit karena kehabisan darah. Sehun memasukan peluru yang menembus dada Jungsoo pada sebuah sapu tangan putih lalu measukannya ke dalam jaketnya.

Sehun menyalakan mobil hitam itu, lalu menaruh sebuah batu di pedal gas, dan dengan seketika mobil itu maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabarak sebuah pohon besar. Lima menit kemudian mobil itu menimbulkan api di kap mesin dengan cepat sehun mengambil batu yang ada di pedal gas lalu melemparnya ke tempat yang jauh dari tempat mobil itu.

Setelah selesai Sehun dan Zelo pergi dari tempat itu menuju markas untuk menemui Kris. Setelah menempuh perjalan yang lumayan jauh Sehun dan Zelo telah sampai di markasnya. Sehun melangkah menuju ruangan Kris diikuti oleh zelo di belakangnya. Sehun membuka ruangan Kris terlihat namja tampan itu tengah menerima telephone.

'...'

" siapa yang harus dibunuh?" tanya Kris pada sang penelephone.

'...'

" kenapa anaknya? Baikalah siapa namanya?"

'...'

" baiklah aku akan menyuruh Sehun untuk menghabisi anak itu." ucap Kris lalu mematikan sambungan telephone. Melihat bukan hanya dirinya yang ada di ruangan itu ia segera menoleh pada Sehun dan Zelo yang tengah menatapnya.

" baikalah aku yakin kaulian telah melakukanya dengan baik. Bagaiman Zelo kau sudah melihat caranya membunuh?" tanya Kris pada Zelo. Zelo menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi begitu saja.

" dasar anak itu aku belum selesai bertanya. Baiklah Sehun-ah kau pasti sudah melakukanya dengan baik."

"Mahmm" jawab Sehun.

" aku baru saja dapat telephone dari aboeji ku, ia meminta untuk membunuh anak dari pengusaha bernama Kim Jong won, bnernama Kim Baekhyun. Bulan depan kau harus membunuh anak itu"

Sehun yang mendengar sang kekasih hanya bisa terpaku, karena target selanjutnya adalah kekasinya sendiri.

**Life Is Complicated**

Baekhyun segeram menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya dan segera pulang. Saat akan membuka pintu mobil, ia merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya, saat menengok ternyata yang menepuknya adalah Luhan.

" Luhan sunbae? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

" jangan seformal itu panggil aku Luhan Hyung saja. Aku mau mengajakmua jalan jalan kau mau?" tanya Luhan dengan penuh harap.

" baiklah. Mhmm.. Kajja aku juga tak ada jadwal privat hari ini."

Luhan tersenyum senang ia bisa pergi bersama orang yang ia sukai, ya Luhan telah munyukai Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia tak sengaja menabraknya di depan perpustakaan.

**Flashback on**

Siang itu Luhan terburu buru karena ia telat bangun dan berakhir ia kesiangan lalu parahnya sekarang ia ada ujian, sungguh hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Karena terburu buru Luhan tak memperhatikan jalan dan dalam hitungan detik ia menabrak honbaenya sendiri, buku bukupun berserakan di lantai.

Dengan segera Luhan berjongkok untuk membantu honbaenya mengambil buku buku itu.

" mianhae aku sedang terburu buru jadi tak memperhatikan jalanan." ucap Luhan yang membantu honbaenya memunguti buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"gwenchanha.. Jika kau sedang terburu buru lebih baik aku saja yang membereskan buku buku ini" ucap namja itu dengan lembut. Perlahan Luhan mendongkak untuk melihat wajah namja di hadapanya dan dalam hitungan detik ia terpaku pada wajah manis nan imut namja itu, terlebih namja itu tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis.

Dan Luhan merasa ada hal yang aneh saat melihat Baekhyun, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang, perutnya rasanya mual dan seperti riuan kupu kupu berterbangan di dalanya jangan lupakan darahnya yang berdesir hebat dan mukanya yang mulai menghangat. Ia menykainya, sangat menyukainya.

Setelah kejadian itu Luhan selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun diam diam untuk mengetahui semua yang ada pada Baekhyun.

**Flashback off**

**T.B.C**

**Oke aku sudah meng updete sekarang giliran kalian mereview **

**Aku kaget ternyata semua menjawab Luhan waw... Hahahah tapi yang menjawab tmn kampusnya Baek itu bener tepatnya sunbaenya Baekhyun. Nah sekarang pertanyaanya apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Sehun? Lalu apakah Luhan akan berhasil mendapatkan hati ? Lalu kapan kris ketemu dengan Baekhyun?**

**Terimakasih sudah baca dan review, fanfiction aneh bin ajaib ini **

**^^...Hanna Byun...^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 3

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih. Oh yan disini ceritanya..

Baekhyun : 20 tahun.

Oh Sehun : 24 tahun.

Xi Luhan : 22 tahun

Kris wu : 26 tahun

Jadi baekhyun magnae..^^

A/N

Terimakasih yang udah review,fav,dan follow fanfiction aku ini...^^

Aku udah bales review kalian lewat PM Ya silahkan diperiksa... Dan aku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak lagi...#maksa

Dan aku minta maaf karena chap kmren bener bener banyak bgt typo nya sejujurnya aku kalau sudah nulis aku gak pernah edit hehehehe...

.

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah jalan jalan sore bersama, banyak sekali yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Mulai dari hobi, makanan , film, dan masih banyak lagi. Dari yang Baekhyun bicarakan tentang dirinya tentu saja membuat Luhan senang setengah mati karena ia bisa tau informasi orang yang ia sukai dari mulut orang itu sendiri .

" Baekhyun-ah kau mau ice cream?" tanya Luhan. Mendengar itu mata Baekhyun menjadi berbinar binar. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Luhan tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi ke kedai Ice cream yang ada di taman itu. Luhan memesan ice cream rasa strawberi untuk Baekhyun dan vanila untuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan memberikan ice cream itu pada Baekhyun dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerimanya. Baekhyun memakan ice cream itu seperti anak umur lima tahun yang membuat Luhan semakin gemas pada baekhyun.

" Baekhyun-ah aku lapar, kau mau makan bersamaku?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

" baiklah aku juga lapar karena dari siang aku tak makan hehehe..." jawab Baekhyun. Setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan taman dan pergi mencari makanan untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka. Sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah kedai makanan, di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun dan Luhan masuk dalam kedai itu dan memesan makanan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan makan dengan tenang, mata Luhan tak terlepas dari sosok Baekhyun. Ia terus memperhatikanya yang sedang makan sup rumput laut. Luhan seperti sedang bermimpi saat ia bisa makan bersama dengan Baekhyun, pujaan hatinya.

Drrtt...

Drttt...

Namun tak berapa lama handphone Baekhyun bergetar di atas meja, dan tercetak nama **Love Sehun**. Luhan masih bisa melihatnya, ia terpaku saat melihat nama yang tertera di handphone Baekhyun. Tak berapa lama Baekhyun mengangkat telephone itu.

" yobseo? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun

' ... '

" aku sedang makan di luar bersama sunbaeku, ada apa?"

' ... '

" baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang juga.."

'...'

" nee tunggu saja 30 menit mungkin sudah sampai"

'...'

" ne annyeong..." putus Baekhyun

Luhan melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan susah diartikan, Baekhyun sendiri heran karena melihat Luhan yang mendadak seperti itu. Perlahan Baekhyun mengulurkan tanganya kedepan wajah Luhan , karena sesudah menatap Baekhyun Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya lalu melamun. Baekhyun melambai lambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Luhan.

Dan itu tak berhasil menyadarkan Luhan, dengan lembut Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di atas meja. Dan sekejap Luhan tersadar dari lamunanya , menatap tanganya yang di genggam Baekhyun lalu mendongkak untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun.

" kau tak apa Luhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

" tidak . Nan gwenchana."

" mhmm... Luhan Hyung kekasihku menelephon, ia memintaku menemuinya. Tak apa kan jika aku pergi ?' tanya Baekhyun hati hati. Luhan semakin terdiam saat mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan ' kekasih', ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya .

" terimakasih untuk hari ini Hyung, hari ini benar benar menyenangkan. Annyeong" ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi dan menaiki mobilnya. Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu meletakan beberapa won dan pergi dari kedai itu. Luhan berhenti di pinggir jalan dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Ia meninggalkan mobilnya di universitas lalu berjalan jalan menggunakan mobil Baekhyun.

" kau bodoh Xi Luhan. Tentu saja Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih diakan namja yang imut dan manis tentu saja banyak yang menyukainya, bukan hanya kau saja. Dasar bodoh." rutuk Luhan di dalam taksi, supir taksi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya ' dasar anak muda' batin supir taksi itu.

**Life Is Complicated**

Sehun yang mendengar sang kekasih hanya bisa terpaku, karena target selanjutnya adalah kekasinya sendiri.

" siapa kau bilang?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tak percaya.

Kris menatap Sehun dengan pandangan heran." Kim Baekhyun putra dari Kim Jong won. Aku belum mendapatkan fotonya karena kau melakukanya bulan depan."

" aku tak butuh fotonya aku tau jelas wajahnya seperti apa, dia sangat terkenal di dunia bisnis. Tapi apa alasanya aboeji mu ingin membunuhnya?"

" akh.. Tentu saja tak akan jauh dari persaingan bisnis. Kim Jong Won itu menolak bekerja sama dengan abeojiku dan itu membuatnya marah. Karena dengan bekerja sama dengan Kim Jongwon para investor akan memberikan dana yang lebih untuk perusahaan abeojiku. Ia ingin menghancurkan Kim Jong won dengan membunuh putra semata wayangnya."

Mendengar penuturan Kris, membuat Sehun menjadi marah ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih dan pergi dari ruangan Kris begitu saja. Kris menyeringai, "apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku Oh Sehun?" gumam Kris. Kris bisa melihat kemarahan yang terdapat di mata Sehun, Kris yakin itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik untuk ia mainkan.

Sehun dengan cepat menaiki mobilnya menuju apartemenya, ia benar benar kesal dan bingung. Apakah ia harus membunuh kekasihnya atau menjalankan tugasnya . Karena jika tidak 'sesorang' itu akan dalam bahaya. Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, sepertinya ia sedang tak menyayangi nyawanya kali ini.

Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil hanphone hitamnya, sungguh ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sehun menekan nomor seseorang yang sudah di hafalnya diluar kepala.

'yobseo? Ada apa?' tanya orang itu - Baekhyun -

" kau berada di mana sekarang baby?" tanya sehun.

'aku sedang makan di luar bersama sunbaeku, ada apa?'

" datanglah ke apartemenku sekarang."

'baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang juga..' Baekhyun menyanggupi.

" cepat aku menunggumu"

' nee tunggu saja 30 menit mungkin sudah sampai'

" sampi jumpa."

'ne annyeong...'

Setelah panggilan itu terputus Sehun melempar handphonya ke kursi sampingnya, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan lebih tinggi. Sekitar lima belas menit Sehun sudah sampai di apartemenya, ia memakirkan mobilnya di besmen apartemen namun tidak keluar dari mobilnya, ia ingin menunggu Baekhyun di dalam mobilnya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian datanglah sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih memasuki besmen aparteman itu lalu memakirkanya. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya lalu menguncinya, tak berapa lama Baekhyun juga keluar dari mobilnya lalu mengahampiri sehun yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya.

" kenapa tak menunggu di dalam apartemenmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Namun bukanya menjawab Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang awalnya masih tak mengerti segera membalas pelukan Sehun yang tak kalah erat.

" aku sangat merindukanmu... Sangat merindukamu..." ungkap Sehun

" kau ini ! Bukankah kemarin kita baru berkencan? Apa ada masalah Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun segera melepas pelukanya lalu memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun.

" jangan berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu bagaimanapun aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu." ucap Sehun karena sedikit kesal pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyu hanya terkekeh lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengancungkan kedua jarinya 'peace'. Sehun tersenyum kecil, apa ia tega membunuh kekasihnya tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tidak melakukanya pasti Kris akan Membunuh seseorang yang berarti untuknya, itulah yang ada di benak Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, karena ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti tatapan itu tidak memperdulikanya, ia segera meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu memegang erat tangan itu, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

" kajja masuk sepertinya udara mulai mendingin, tanganmu sedikit dingin." ajak Sehun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalannya, mereka berdua memasuki lift untuk sampai di apartemen Sehun. Setelah sampai di lantai tujuanya Baekhyun keluar dari lift menuju apartemen Sehun. Sampailah mereka di apartemen bernomor 97 itu.

Sehun dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar Sehun . Sehun mendudukan Baekhyun di kasur king sizenya., lalu ia berlutut dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati usapan lembut di kepalanya . Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang ada di pangkuanya dengan terheran heran. ' ada apa denganya? Aneh sekali, apa dia ada masalah di kantorny?' batin Baekhyun.

Sehun mendongkakan kepalanya dapat ia lihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memandang wajahnya dengan senyum manisnya. Tangan Sehun terulur mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang tangan Sehun yang ada di pipinya.

" Baekhyun.. Kau mau menemaniku malam ini...?"

" tapi App-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh Sehun.

" aku mohon hanya malam ini saja, aku benar benar membutuhkanmu. Jebbal" pinta Sehun dengan tatapan sendu.

" baiklah aku akan menemanimu" ucap Baekhun sambil mengusap pipi Sehun.

Sehun berdiri lalu membaringkan Baekhyun di kasur setelah itu ia juga membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun lali mendekapnya dengan erat. Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

" kau kenapa apa ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun.

" aku... Sedang bimbang..." balas Sehun dengan suara pelan,namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

" bimbang kenapa? Apa yang kau bimbangkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

" aku... Tak bisa mengatakanya padamu... Mianhae " balas Sehun dengan lebih mengeratkan pelukanya pada Baekhyun. Beberapa menit telah berlalu yang diisi dengan keheningan hingga tiba getaran handphon Baekhyun menghentikan keheningan itu. Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil Handphone, di layar handphone itu tertera nama, **Appa**.

" yeobseo?"

' Baekhyunie ini sudah malam kau dimana kenapa tidak pulang?' tanya appa Baekhyun.

" ah.. Itu.. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk besok, jadi aku terpaksa menginap di rumah temanku, bolehkan appa?" bohong Baekhyun.

' Baiklah lain kali kau bicarakan dulu jika ingin bermalam di luar rumah. Jangan terlalu larut mengerjakanya dan beristirahatlah. Jaljjayo..'

" ne appa" ucap Baekhyun lalu mematikan sambunganya, dan menyimpan handphonenya di nakas samping tempat tidur.

" dari appa mu?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengiyakan lalu memeluk Sehun kembali.

" kalu begitu kajja kita tidur." lahi lagi Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun tidak untuk Sehun ia masih ingin terjaga dan menikmati malamnya dengan sehun.

' bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak mungkin membunuh Baekhyun orang yang aku cintai. Tapi jika aku tak melakukanya Kris akan membunuhnya untuk memaksaku, bagaimana ini? Batin Sehun .

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukanya dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

**Life Is Complicated**

Kris duduk di sofa merah itu dengan di temani oleh seorang yeoja cantik. Mereka sedang bercumbu dengan panasnya, hingga sebuah nada telepon menghentikan adegan yang sedikit panas itu. Dengan sangat malas Kris mengangkat telephone itu.

" yeobseo?" sapa Kris.

' Kris, ini abeoji. Kau sedang dimana?' tanya suara namja paruh baya.

" di tempat biasa, ada apa? Tidak biasanya abeoji menelephone."

' aku ingin sekarang juga kau pergi dari tempat itu dan pergi ke apartemenmu. Aku mengirimkan beberapa berkas yang harus kau pahami, karena aku ingin mulai minggu depan membantuku mengurus perusahaan'

" tapi abeoji aku tak menyukai bekerja di tempat seperti itu."

' itu perintah dari ku cepat laksanakan, jangan buat aku murka Kris wu!' ucap ayah Kris lalu memutuskan sambungan telephone . Kris menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar lalu menoleh kearah yeoja yang dari tadi memperhatikanya. Lalu Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja itu dan meraih bibir seksi yeoja itu dengan ganas, cumbuan itu kembali terjadi.

Setelah melakukan ciuman panas itu Kris segera meninggalkan markasnya dan menuju apartemenya. Ia tak mau membuat abeojinya murka karena itu sangat menakutkan, Kris saja merinding jika disuruh untuk membayangkanya.

Kris menaiki mobil merah miliknya dan menuju apartemanya. Setelah menempuh perjalan yang lumayan jauh ia sampai di besmen apartemenya. Saat ingin turun ia melihat Sehun anak buahnya sedang memeluk erat seorang namja mungil yang tak bisa ia lihat wajahnya. Setelah beberapa menit Sehun pergi ke dalam apartemen.

" siapa yang Sehun peluk? Apa itu kekasihnya?' gumam Kria. Ya, Sehun dan Kris tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama namun berbeda lantai kris tinggal di apartemen bernomor 206.

**Life Is Complicated**

Pagi mulai menjelang, matahari sudah keluar dari persembunyianya. Perlahan mata itu terbuka, ia mengerjap erjapkan matanya lalu menoleh ke samping tempat tidur itu , ia terkejut sang kekasih tak ada di sampingnya. Dengan segera kaki itu melangkah keluar kamar untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

Suara margarin yang membakar roti terdengar dari dapur jangan di lupakan aroma roti yang menggiurkan. Kaki itu kembali melangkah hingga sampai di dapur. Dapat ia lihat seorang namja tinggi tengah berkutat di dapur minimalis itu.

" kau sudah bangun? Kajja kita sarapan aku sudah membuat roti isi dan susu strawberi kesukaanmu." ajak Sehun yang melihat sang kekasih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk berhadapan di meja makan yang hanya untuk empat orang itu. Baekhyun memakan roti isi buatan kekasihnya dengan sangat bersemangat hingga remah remah roti menempel di bibir tipisnya.

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk membersihkan remah remah itu dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan makanya lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya dengan pandangan aneh itu.\

" makanlah dengan perlahan, lihat kau membuat wajahmu kacaumu yang baru bangun itu jadi semakin kacau ." ucap sehun sedikit terkekeh. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena Sehun berkata mukanya kacau, memangnya aku badut ?, fikir Baekhyum.

" sudahlah jagan seperti itu cepat habiskan dan bersiaplah ke universitas kau akn terlambat jika tidak cepat." dengan cepat Baekhyun menghabiskan roti isi itu lalu meminum susu rasa strawberi faforitnya hingga gelas itu kosong.

Setelah itu Baekhyun menaruh gelas dia atas piring untuk menyimpanya di washtafel untuk di cuci namun karena tak berhati hati kakinya tersandung kaki kursi di sebelahnya hingga gelas yang ada di atas piring itu terjatuh dan pecah, dengan cepat Baekhyun berjongkok unduk memunguti pecahan kaca.

Dan lagi Baekhyun tidak hati hati hingga jari telunyknya terkena serpihan kaca dan membuat darah merah pekat itu mengalir dari jarinya, sepertinya lukanya dalam karena darahnya banyak yang keluar.

" akh.. Appo.."

Sehun yang mendengar eluhan Baekhyun segera menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mengambil jari Baekhyun dan mengemutnya di mulutnya untuk menyedot darah Baekhyun.

Sehun mengambil kotak P3K di lemari nya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa rumahnya dengan tangan yang memegang jarinya yang di lapisi kapas agar berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Sehun mengambil jari Baekhyun lalu mengobatinya dengan lembut. Sehun menempelkan plester di jari Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun.

" kau ini! Lain kali hati hati" ucap sehun dengan mengacak surai Baekhyun. Sang pelaku hanya nyengir dan terkekeh.

' padahal hanya terkena serpihan kaca aku sudah sangat khawatir padamu , lalu bagaiman jika darah yang keluar dari tubuhmu di sebabkan oleh belatiku' batin Sehun. Dengan perlahan Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh kekasih mungil itu.

" aku tak akan pernah sanggup kehilanganmu Baekhyun..." gumam Sehun namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

" kau tak akan pernah kehilanganku,... Aku yakin..." ucap Baekhyun lalu membalas pelukan Sehun.

**T.B.C**

**Ayooo... Siapa yang penasaran ama kelanjutan ff ini...acungkan tangan lalu mereview ok...? Aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya karena kumungkinan update untuk chap selanjutnya agak lamua... Maaf ya... Tapi kalo banyak yang nungguin ff ini aku akan usahain buat gak teralu lama, tapi reviewnya harus banyak juga. Karena kalau baca review akan memunculkan idi ide di otak konslet author... Hehe...**

**Terimakasih sudah baca ff ini , mereview, faforit in ni ff absurd... Terimakasih juga untuk silent readers udah mau baca ff aku , tapi aku mau tanya apa kalian gak punya kata kata yang ingin di sampaikan pada author? Pasti ada kan ? Ayo bilang aja gak papa kok aku akan jawab...**

**Ini untuk balasan review yang aku gak bisa lewat PM. balasan chap i dan 2 ya..:**

**baekhyun's wife**** : terimakasih udah review, dan maaf baru bisa di balas. ya kan judulnya LIfe Is Complicated jadi harus Complicated ceritanya. Udah kejawabkan saat di chap 2 itu adalah kyungsoo. Aku juga suka yang bunuh bunuhan. Oke semangat^^ ( chap 1)**

**Cclara : iya sekarang lanjut lagi terimakasih sudah mau mereview.^^ ( chap 1 )**

**LuBaekShippe****r : terimakasih sudah meriview dan maaf baru di bales sekarang. Yang narik itu kyunsoo. Ya ini lanjut lagi... Lanjut terussss^^ chp 1**

**parklili ****: terimakasih sudah meriview dan maaf baru di bales sekarang. Ya kayaknya gitu. Yang narik kyungsoo hehehe^^. Chp 1**

**parklili ****: terimakasih buat review yang kedua kalinya... Emang sadis tuh Sehun dasar sadism. Ya tuh Luhan lgi coba coba. Klo itu ikuti terus kelanjutanya oke...^^ chp 2**

**Oke segitu aja pesanku, aku mohon untuk tinggalkan jejak lagi...# maksa**

**^^...Hanna Byun...^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 3

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih. Oh yan disini ceritanya..

Baekhyun : 20 tahun.

Oh Sehun : 24 tahun.

Xi Luhan : 22 tahun

Kris wu : 26 tahun

Jadi baekhyun magnae..^^

A/N

Terimakasih yang udah review,fav,dan follow fanfiction aku ini...^^

Aku udah bales review kalian lewat PM Ya silahkan diperiksa... Dan aku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak lagi...#maksa

Dan aku minta maaf karena chap kmren bener bener banyak bgt typo nya sejujurnya aku kalau sudah nulis aku gak pernah edit hehehehe...

.

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

" aku tak akan pernah sanggup kehilanganmu Baekhyun..." gumam Sehun namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

" kau tak akan pernah kehilanganku,... Aku yakin..." ucap Baekhyun lalu membalas pelukan Sehun.

**Life Is Complicated**

Sudah seminggu ini Kris benar benar hanya ada di dalam apartemenya karena ia harus mempelajari beberapa tumpuk berkas yang dikirim oleh _abeojinya. _sebenarnya ia benar benar kesal, karena sang _abeoji_ mengirim lima tumpuk berkas berkas laknat dengan satu tumpuk berisi lima belas map, dan ia harus mempelajarinya hanya waktu seminggu. Apa aku sebuah komputer?, batinya saat itu.

Sudah hampir seminggu ia mempelajarinya, dan cukup mengerti dengan permasalahan yang ada di perusahaan abeojinya itu, beruntunglah ia memiliki otak yang pintar dan cerdik untuk mengerti semua kertas kertas yang menurutnya tak penting.

Sejam yang lalu Kris selesai membaca berkas yang terakhir dan sekarang jam menujukan waktu 09.00 PM , kris merebahkan dirinya di sofa lalu memindahkan tanganya di atas mata untuk menutupi matanya, ia benar benar lelah.

Hingga tiga puluh menit berlalu Kris tidak merubah posisinya hingga sebuah nada telepon berdering nyaring dan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya, dengan malas Kris mengangkat telephon itu.

" yeobseo?"

' Kris? Kau sudah mempelajarinya?'

" ne. Aku sudah melakukanya sekitar sejam yang lau."

' bagus besok datang lah ke perusahaan dan malamnya Tn. Kim akan menjemputmu kesebuah acara dan menemaniku di acara itu. Tak ada penolakan.' PIP

Sambungan itu langsung terputus, Kris memandang hanphonenya dengan tatapan heran , karena belum menjawab apa apa _abeoji_nya sudah memutuskan sambungan telephonnya begitu saja. Kris melempar hanphonenya ke sofa singel di sebelahnya lalu beranjak pergi menuju dapur, mungkin segelas cangkir kopi bisa membuat setressnya hilang walaupun hanya sedikit.

Kris mengambil cangkir berisi kopi itu lalu pergi ke arah balkon untuk menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

**Life Is Complicated**

Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun sering melamun, ia sedang berfikir keras karena selama seminggu ini Sehun bersikap aneh padanya. Mulai dari Sehun yang tiba tiba perhatian padanya, menempelinya bagaikan lem, sebenarnya ia senang karena biasanya Sehun tak terlalu perhatian padanya bahkan terkesan tak peduli. Tapi seminggu ini ia mendapati kebalikanya, namun ia juga selalu kefikiran tentang Sehun yang sering bahkan selalu melamun, sebenarnya ada apa denganya, itulah pertanyaan yang selalu ada di benak Baekhyun.

Klek..

Suara pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunnanya. Terlihatlah Jongwoon appa Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia menghampiri anaknya yang sedang memandangnya . Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

" ada apa appa?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongwoon menghentikan usapanya lalu menatap Baekhyun.

" appa tau umurmu baru dua puluh tahun beberapa bulan lalu, tapi menurut appa ini akan lebih baik jika di mulai dari sekarang."balas jongwoon

" jangan berbelit belit appa."

" Appa ingin kau memulai bekerja di perusahaan untuk melatihmu. Jadi appa ingin kau memulai bekerja lusa. Tapi besok ada acara pesta dan di hadiri oleh semua pembisnis dan appa ingin kau ikut appa karena aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan sahabat appa." jelas Jongwoon. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Jongwoon keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, setelah Appanya keluar Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia ingin sekali menolak namun itu tak akan pernah ia bisa lakukan. Walaupun appa Baekhyun bersifat lembut namun jika keinginanya tak terjadi maka ia akan sangat marah dan itu mengerikan dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengiyakan.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Baekhyun pagi dan melakukan rutinitasnya mulai dari mandi, menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke universitasnya dan melangkah menuju ruang makan untuk makan bersama dengan orangtuanya. Baekhyun menuruni tangga namun langkahnya terhenti karena di ruang makan itu hanya ada sang eomma.

" eomma dimana appa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik kursi yang biasa ia tempati untuk sarapan atau makan malam.

" appa mu sudah berangkat sejak tadi pagi karena ada rapat mendadak dari perusahaan."

" benarkah?"

" ne. Eoh ...! Eomma lupa mengatakan pesan dari apamu"

" apa itu?"

" kata appamu jangan lupa pesta malam ini nanti malam appamu akan menjemputmu jadi bersiaplah."

"ne..." ucap Baekhyun lalu memakan sarapanya dengan malas. Setelah selesai sarapan Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya lalu menaiki mobil putih kesayanganya. Namun Baekhyun berhenti mendadak setelah melihat namja yang ia cintai menunggunya di depan gerbang rumahnya. Baekhyun keluar dari moilnya lalu menghampiri Sehun yang melambai kan tanganya ke arahnya.

" kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun yang heran.

" tentu saja untuk mengantarkan kekasih tercinta." ucap Sehun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menautkan alisnya pertanda ia tak mengerti.

" kau mau mengantarku sedangkan kau sendiri membawa mobil, kau ini sakit?" tanya sehun dengan tangannya sudah meraba kening sehun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun menangkis tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya.

" kita gunakan mobilmu lalu aku akan meninggalkan mobilku di sini setelah mengantarmu aku kembali menggunakan bus." jelas Sehun. Belum Baekhyun membalas perkataan Sehun ia sudah di tarik oleh Sehun untuk masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya dan ia hanya bisa pasrah setelah tanganya ditarik tarok oleh sang kekasih.

**Life Is Complicated**

Pagi ini Luhan bersiap siap dengan semangat, karena setelah kuliah selesai ada acara club musik dan otomatis ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia patah hati saat tau Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, tak apa menurutnya asalkan Baekhyun senang ia akan lebih senang . Ia akan tetap mendekati Baekhyun walupun tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih setidaknya ia bisa melindungi Baekhyun.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan dan sarapan bersama dengan keluarganya. Luhan menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya setelah itu ia mengambil sehelai roti lalu mengoleskanya dengan selai coklat dan memakanya dengan lahap. Tuan Xi hanya menggeleng geleng melihat putranya makan dengan sangat lahap.

" luhan makanlah dengan perlahan jangan seperti itu kau akan tersedak." ucap Ny Xi

" ne eomma.."

" Luhan malam ini akan ada pesta yang akan di hadiri oleh rekan rekan maupun saingan bisnis appa dan appa ingin kau ikut menghadirinya, karena aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan sahabat appa."

" tapi appa aku tak suka menghadiri acara seperti itu, disana kalian hanya akan membicarakan tentang saham yang naik dan turun, itu akan sangat membosankan." alasan luhanpun mulai ia keluarkan untuk menolak ajakan appanya.

" jangan membantah Xi Luhan"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, jika sudah begini mau mengelakpun tak akan bisa. Nafsu makanya hilang entah kemana, dengan rakus Luhan meminim susu vanilanya dalam sekali teguk lalu pamit denagan orangtuanya dengan malas, terutama dengan Appanya.

Luhan menaiki mobil silvernya menuju universitasnya. Sekitar empat puluh lima menit Luhan melewati kepadatan kota Seoul, ia sampai di universitasnya, memakirkan mobilnya dan turun dari mobil itu. Saat menekan tombol kunci tak sengaja matanya menangkap mobil yang begitu ia kenal, mobil Kim Baekhyun.

Mobil putih itu terparkir tak jauh dari parkiran mobilnya. Tiba tiba kedua pintu mobil itu terbuka, tentu saja Luhan terkejut karena dari hasil ia mengikuti Baekhyunm diam diam , Baekhyun selalu pergi ke universitas sendirian. Dan keluarlah Baekhyun dan seorang namja dengan kelit putih, wajah tampan dan tinggi yang menjulang.

Namja putih itu menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memegang erat tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari tempat parkir menuju gedung utama universitas . Luhan yang penasaran mengikuti Baekhyun dan namja itu di belakang mereka. Baekhyun dan namja putih itu berhenti tepat di depan kelas Baekhyun, semua orang yang melihat namja itu terpana akan ketampanan nya.

Namja itu mencium kening Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dengan erat lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun melewati Luhan dengan senyum meremehkan, dan Luhan yakin itu untuk dirinya. Baekhyun yang melihat kearah Luhan melambaikan tanganya.

" Luhan hyung!" sapa Baekhyun dengan semangat.

' sial, baru saja aku mencoba untuk berlapang dada tapi harus berhadapan dengan pemandangan seperti ini, yang benar saja! Sudah begitu kenapa ia begitu menyebalkan dan meremehkanku awas saja aku akan merebutnya dari sisimu .' batin menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih saja memanggilnya di depan kelas.

" selamat pagi Baekhyun-ah?" sapa Luhan ramah.

" nee.. Selamat pagi juga Luhan hyung..." sapa Baekhyun yang tak kalah ramah.

" hari ini klub akan berkumpul, apa kau akan datang?" tanya Luhan.

" itu.. Sepertinya tidak bisa karena appa memintaku untuk menemaninya malam ini " jawab Baekhyun dengan lesu. Mendengar kata acara ia jadi ingat pesan appanya yang mamintanya pergi ke acara pembisnis yang membosankan.

"ah aku ingat, aku juga tak bisa datang karena ada acara malam ini."

" benarkah? Kita senasib hyung.. Hahaha..."

" ne. Sepertinya begitu. Sudah dulu ne Baekhyun-ah aku harus kekelas."

" ne... Sampai jumpa hyung.."

" sampai jumpa." balas Luhan lalu melambaikan tangannya.

**Life Is Complicated**

Pagi ini Kris sudah siap dengan pakaian kantoranya, kemeja putih , dasi hitam dan jas hitam melekat di tubuhnya. Kris menaiki mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata rata karena ia malas untuk pergi ke kantor ayahnya itu.

Kris telah sampai di perusahaan, ia segera turun dari mobil merahnya, lalu masuk kedalam kantor itu untuk mencari sekertaris abeojinya yang akan memberitahukan ruangannya. Kris telah bertemu tuan Kim sekertaris abeojinya, mereka menaiki lift dengan tujuan lantai lima. Mereka telah sampai di lantai itu, pintu lift terbuka dapat Kris lihat semua kariyawan di kantornya berdiri berbaris lalu menunduk hormat.

" selamat pagi semua, perkenalkan dia adalah putra dari CEO kita Wu Zoumi, dia akan menjadi maneger sementara untuk menggantikan meneger yang saat ini tengah cuti. Jadi aku harap kalian membantunya."

" selamat pagi semuanya aku Wu Yi Fan kalian bisa memanggilku Kris Wu. Sudahkan? Aku ingin keruanganku sekarang." ucap Kris lalu pergi begitu saja. Semua kariawan memandang tak suka karena kesan pertama yang mereka dapat dari Kris buruk. Dan Kris tak akan peduli dengan semua itu, ia lebih menyukai membunuh di banding harus duduk di depan komputer.

Kris memasuki ruanganya lalu duduk dan melonggarkan dasinya, menaikan kakinya di atas meja. Benar benar tak sopan, batin Tn Kim.

" apa ada yang belum kau sampaikan?" tanya Kris malas.

" ya tuan, karena ini hari pertama anda bekerja tuan Zoumi memerintahkanku untuk memberimu proposal lalu kau harus mempelajarinya"

" aku harus mempelajari kertas kertas itu lagi? Baiklah aku akan mempelajarinya sekarang kau keluar aku ingin tidur." usir Kris. Setelah itu Tn kim keluar dari ruangan Kris dengan wajah yang masam. Ayah dan anak sama saja, menurut Tn Kim.

Kris benar benar kesal sekarang seharusnya sekarang ia sedang berada di markasnya menerima permintaan membunuh orang, bermain dengan yeoja sexy dan meminum minuman berakohol. Bukan duduk di sebuh kursi dengan membaxa semua berkas yang tak penting untuknya tapi penting untuk ayahnya.

**Life Is Complicated**

Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu kini bulan menggantikan posisinya. Dan bintang sudah menampakan wujudnya. Baekhyun sudah berada di mobil bersama dengan sang appa, kini Baekhyun menggunakan jas berwarna putih dan terlihat bertambah manis. Namun, walaupun wajahnya kini menampakan wajahnya yang tengah memajukan beberapa senti, ia kesal karena ayahnya datang sebelum malam, padahal ia akan membuat alasan agar bisa menghindar pergi ke pesta yang hanya dihadiri oleh para orang tua.

Setelah sampai di tujuan Baekhyun dan Jongwoon turun dari mobil lalu memasuki hotel berbintang lima, tempat diadakanya pesta. Baekhyun harus memaksakan senyumnya untuk menghormati rekan rekan ayahnya yang menyapanya ramah. Namun baru beberapa langkah lebih kedalam , seorang namja paruh baya dan namja yang terlihat lebihmuda menghampiri Baekhyun dan jongwoon.

" selamat malam Tn. Kim?" sapa namja paruh baya menyapa appa Baekhyun.

" selamat malam juga Tn Wu"

" apakah dia anakmu, yang bernama Kim Baekhyun?"

" ne, dia anakku. Kenalkan dirimu Baekhyun-ah"

" ne annyeonghaseyo Kim Baekhyun imnida." ucap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum ramah dan membungkukan badanya.

" ah.. Kau manis sekali, Kris perkenalkan dirimu."

" ne. Annyeonghaseyo Wu Yi Fan, aku biasa di panggil Kris Wu." ucap kris lalu membungkukan badannya. Mata Kris tak pernah berpaling dari sosok Baekhyun , ia terus menatapnya hingga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kris dan memberikan senyum manisnya, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum tipis untuk membalasnya.

" kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, kajja Baekhyun." pamit Appa Baekhyun pada Tn Wu. Baekhyun membungkukan basanya dan berlari kecil untuk mengikuti appanya yang sudah pergi.

" jadi dia yang bernama Kim Baekhyun?" tanya Kris pada abeojinya.

" ne, dan kau harus membunuhnya." balas abeojinya lalu meninggalkan Kris yang masih memandang Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

' jadi dia yang harus dibunuh? Sayang sekali wajah cantik dan imut itu harus mati di tangan Sehun. Tapi.. Saat melihatnya dari belakang sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.' batin Kris lalu melangkah pergi untuk mengejar abeojinya.

" appa? Kenapa kau berbicara dengan Tn Wu seperti itu? Kau terlihat tak menyukainya. Wae?" tanya Baekhyun pada appanya.

" Aku tak menyukainya, karena dia adalah saingan berat bisnis appa dan juga dalam bisnisnya ia selalu melakukan kecurangan dan bekerjasama dengan para mafia, untuk itu aku tak akan pernah menyukainya." jelas Jongwoon. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti.

Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu dan Baekhyun habiskan hanya dengan memperkenalkan dirinya pada rekan bisnis appanya, dan itu benar benar menyebalkan. Hingga Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya menggunkan jas berwarna yang sama sepertinya, putih. Semakin Baekhyun lihat semakin ia yakin bahwa orang itu adalah sunbaenya di kampus.

Baekhyun menghampiri orang itu, dan benar saja ternyata orang itu adalah Luhan hyung." Luhan hyung?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menuju suara yang memanggilnya, ia benar benar mengenal suara lembut itu . Saat menoleh ia terkejut saat melihat wajah Baekhyun dihadapanya dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajah Baekhyun.

" sedang apa kau disini Baekhyun-ah?" tanya luhan dengan nada terkejutnya.

" aku menemani appa disini, kau sendiri hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

" dengan alasan yang sama denganmu." jelas Luhan dengan senyumnya.

Tak berapa lama seorang Jongwoon menyadari putranya sudah tak berada di sampingnya, dengan khawatir Jongwoon mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan hingga menangkap sosok Baekhyun tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang yang asing menurutnya.

" Baekhyun.." panggil Jongwoon, yang di panggil menoleh kearahnya .

" mianhae appa kau pasti mencariku." jawab Baekhyun dengan lesu.

" gwenchana kau pasti bosan ada disini." balas Jongwoon lalu melirik Luhan yang ada di sampingnya. Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud dari appanya baru akan membuka suara seorang namja yang terlihat tak jauh tua dari appanya menghampiri mereka bertiga.

" Jongwoon?" ucap namja itu.

" suho lama tak berjumpa" balas Jongwoon lalu memeluk namja yang bernama lengkap Xi Suho itu.

" eoh kau sudah bertemu dengan anakku?"

" jadi dia yang bernama Xi Luhan?" tanya Jongwoon.

Luhan dengan segera memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jongwoon." ne annyeonghaseo Xi Luhan imnida." ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat.

" lalu apa dia Baekhyun?" kini giliran Suho yang bertanya.

" ne ahjussi Kim Baekhyun Imnida.." ucap Baekhyun membungkuk lalu tersenyum.

" ternyata benar kau sangat manis" ucap Suho dengan senyum angelicnya. Baekhyun hanya menautkan alisnya, namun ia sadar ia tengah di puji. " ah.. Terimakasih"

" Baekhyun-ah kau sudah mengenal Luhan?" tanya jongwoon.

" nee.. Luhan hyung adalah sunbaeku di universitas kami satu jurusan" jelas Baekhyun.

" baiklah kalian pergilah menikmati pesta ini aku dan Suho akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kalian tau." usir Jongwoon. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun mengajak Luhan menuju taman yang ada di hotel itu setidaknya ia tak akan bosan karena ada Luhan sekarang. Mereka berdua pergi dan meninggalkan kedua namja yang akan berbicara serius itu.

" jadi bagaimana? Kau menyetujuinya?" tanya suho

" ya sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan " ucap jongwoon merangkul Suho dengan akrab.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sekarang berada di taman dan mengobrol untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga mereka tak menyadari ada sosok namja tinggi yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua lebih tepatnya Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"sepertinya aku ingat" gumam Kris.

" jika melihatnya deri kejauhan aku seperti melihat namja yang di peluk Sehun. Oh apa itu juga sebab dari sikapnya yang tiba tiba marah saat aku menyuruhnya membunuh Kim Baekhyun karena dia adalah kekasihnya? Ah ini menarik sekali.." gumam Kris dengan seringainya yang tak terlapas dari wajahnya.

" mari kita lihat apakah seorang Oh Sehun dengan julukan Cold Killer itu bisa membunuh namja yang ia cintai? Aku benar banar penasaran.." lanjut kris lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**T.B.C**

**Oke... Aku apdete... Siapa yang tunggu tunggu ff gak jelas ini ayo acungkan tangan lalu review...^^**

**Nih aku udah kasih moment KrisBaeknnya ya walaupun dikit karena ini baru pertemuan pertama mereka...^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memfavoritkan ff ku review kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM tapi ada juga yang belum maka dari itu aku balesnya disini.**

**Parklil****i : terimakasih karena lagi lagi mereview...^^**

**Ya Luhan sabar karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan kkk~. Eoh.. Kalau yang itu untuk mengetahi jawabanya kita lihat di chap selanjtnya. Nih Kris udah ketemu sama Baekhyun...**

**baekhyun's wife**** : terimakasih sudah mau merevie again... Ya entar author kenapa kenapain Baekhyun #ditampar.**

**Luhan memang selalu tersakiti hohoho... KrisBaek muncul di chap 4 hohoho^^**

**Hidup HUNBAEEK!?~~**

**terimakasih sudah meriview silahkan review kembali...^^**

**Hanna Byun^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 5

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih. Oh yan disini ceritanya..

Baekhyun : 20 tahun.

Oh Sehun : 24 tahun.

Xi Luhan : 22 tahun

Kris wu : 26 tahun

Jadi baekhyun magnae..^^

A/N

Terimakasih yang udah review,fav,dan follow fanfiction aku ini...^^

Aku udah bales review kalian lewat PM Ya silahkan diperiksa... Dan aku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak lagi...#maksa

Sebenernya aku udah lama pengen lanjutin ini dan udah dapet ide yang entah bagus atau tidak, tapi hilang begitu saja setelah masuk sekolah, baru masuk udh di kasih tugas banyak banget jadi lupa hehehe... #malahcurcol .Tapi menurut kalian ini updatenya lama atau gak?

Dan aku minta maaf karena chap kmren bener bener banyak bgt typo nya sejujurnya aku kalau sudah nulis aku gak pernah edit hehehehe...

.

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

" jika melihatnya deri kejauhan aku seperti melihat namja yang di peluk Sehun. Oh apa itu juga sebab dari sikapnya yang tiba tiba marah saat aku menyuruhnya membunuh Kim Baekhyun karena dia adalah kekasihnya? Ah ini menarik sekali.." gumam Kris dengan seringainya yang tak terlapas dari wajahnya.

" mari kita lihat apakah seorang Oh Sehun dengan julukan Cold Killer itu bisa membunuh namja yang ia cintai? Aku benar banar penasaran.." lanjut kris lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Life Is complicated**

Hari sudah semakin siang, bahkan matahari tengah berada tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Baaekhyun bekerja di perusahaan appanya. Dan sekarang adalah jam makan siang, Baekhyun tengah mencari makanan yang cocok untuk mengisi berutnya yang kosong. Setelah berjalan tidak terlalu jauh ia menemukan sebuah restoran italia, karena waktu makan siang tinggal beberapa menit lagi dengan cepat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk yang berada di dekat kaca besar yang menampakan ke luar restoran itu sehingga Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan mudah orang orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar. Seorang pelayan pria menghampiri Baekhyun lalu meletakan menu di meja." silahkan tuan" ucap pelayan itu ramah. Baekhyun melihat daftar menu lalu memesan Lasagna dan segelas jus strawberi. Pelayan itu pergi untuk mengambil pesanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang bosan menunggu makananya datang memainkan ponselnya agar rasa bosan itu hilang namun yang ada Baekhyun tambah bosan ,karena ia tak mengajak siapa pun untuk makan bersama. Hingga sebuah nada pesan membuat Baekhyun sedikit senang karena pesan itu dari sang kekasih tercinta.

**From : Love Sehun**

Baby kau sedang berada di mana? Apakau sedang belajar?

Baekhyun lupa memberi tau Sehun kalau ia bekerja sementara di perusahaan appanya setelah pulang kuliah. Dan sekarang pasti sehun sedang bingung karena tak menemukan Baekhyun di kampus.

**To : Love Sehun**

Aku sedang makan di restoran italia dekat perusahaan appa. Mianhae aku lupa bilang kalau aku akan bekerja di perusahaan appa setelah pulang kuliah.

**From : Love Sehun**

Aku sedang berada daerah dekat perusahhan appamu aku akan kesana tunggu sebentar. Gwenchana.

Setelah melihat balasan dari sehun, Baekhyun meletakan hanphonenya di atas meja dan memperhatikan jalan di luar menit berlalu dan pesanan Baekhyun sudah datang, dan Baekhyun mulai memakan makananya. Ketika Baekhyun akan menyuapkan potongan lasagna kedalam mulutnya, pergerakannya terhenti karena sebuah suara yang seditkit tak asing menyapa gendang telinganya.

" Baekhyun-ssi?" panggil seseorang di depan mejanya, Baekhyun mendongkak untuk melihat siapa memanggil namanya dan ternyata itu anak dari saingan bisnis appanya Kris Wu .

" eoh Kris-ssi? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

" ternyata benar. Aku akan mekan siang. Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu saja? Sepertinya kau sendirian."

" ah... Ne silahkan duduk." ucap Baekhyun mempersilahkan . Kris duduk tepat di depan Baekhyun.

" emm... Kau tak memesan makanan?"

" aku sudah memesanya tadi."

" tak apa aku makan duluan? Karena waktu makan siangku akan segera habis."

' ya silahkan saja." tak berapa lama pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Kris , kris memulai makannya. Mata Kris menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memakan makananya, dilihat dari manapun Baekhyun memang terlihat cantik dan manis, dan Kris memang mengakui hal itu. Baekhyun yang merasa di perhatikan mendongkakan wajahnya sehingga kini matanya dengan mata Kris saling bertatapan.

Tangan Kris terulur untuk menghapus noda pasta di bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut sedangkan Baekhun hanya mengerjap erjapkan matanya." di bibrmu ada noda pasta, makanlah dengan tenang." ucap kris

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yang sangat di kenalnya, sedang parkir di depan restoran. Kris menundukan wajahnya saat pemilik mobil iyu keluar dari mobilnya, kris menyeringai ia akan membuat sedikit kejutan untuk sesorang. Ia mulai memakan makanya kembali, hingga sebuah suara menandakan pintu restoran itu terbuka.

Kris duduk membelakangi pintu masuk hingga membuat orang itu tak akan mengetahui siapa dirinya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah meja Baekhyun dan kris, Baekhyun mendongkak dan sebeuah senyuman manis tercetak di wajahnya saat tau sudah sampai di restoran.

" Baekhyun kau menunggu lama?" tanya Sehun.

" ani, kau datang dengan cepat " ucap Baekhyun.

" kau bersama dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun saat ia menyadari kekasih mungilnya itu tak seorang diri.

" dia adalah anak dari rekan bisnis appa, namanya-"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya kris sudah memotongnya." hai.. Aku Kris Wu." ucap Kris ramah dengan senyumannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa membelakakan matanya karena melihat kekasihnya dengan seseorang yang harus Baekhyun hindari. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman yang tercetak di wajah tampan kris adalah kepalsuan.

**Life Is Complicated**

Luhan tengah aik memainkan hanphonenya di kamar, ia benar benar dalam mood yang buruk karena selama di sekolah ia tak melihat wajah manis Baekhun sama sekali, belum lagi appanya menyuruhnya belajar tambahan untuknya dengan mendatangkan guru privat yang akan mengajarkanya tentang seputar binis. Ia benar benar bosan sekarang karena tak ada pekerjaan yang berarti untuknya. Hingga ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang di buka, nampaklah ayahnya dan ibunya masuk dan menghampiri putranya.

" luhan ada yang ingin appa bicarakan." ucap appa Luhan dengan wajah sedikit serius.

" silahkan... Bicaralah.."

" tiga minggu lagi kau harus bertunangan." ucap Tn Xi to-the-point

" MWO? Kau bercandakan appa?"

" apa wajah appa terlihat bercanda?" tanya Tn Xi

" tapi.. Appa.. Aku sudah mempunyai oarng yang kusuka.." jawab Luhan lesu.

" jangan membantah Xi Luhan aku sudah berjanji untuk menjodohkanmu dengannya. Tenang saja di sangat manis kau tak akan menyesalinya." jelas Tn XI

" memangnya namanya siapa?" tanya luhan tak bersemangat.

" namja yang bertemu denganmu di pesta kemarin malam anak dari kim Jongwoon, Kim Baekhyun." luhan yang mendengar nama pujaan hatinya di sebutkan dengan reflek menatap appanya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Jadi ia di jodohkan oleh sang pencuri hatinya itu? Demi apapun Luhan sangat bahagia sekarang hingga ia tak sadar sudah melompat lompat tak jelas diatas kasur miliknya, orang tua Luhan hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah konyol putranya.

" YAK! Xi Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya appa Luhan yang mulai jengah melihat kelakuan gila putranya.

" appa aku sangat mencintaimu! Kau tau Baekhyun adalah orang yang kesukai" ucap Luhan dengan riang gembira.

" baguslah kalau begitu" ucap appa Luhan dengan senyumnya yang mulai mengembang karena melihat anaknya sebahagia ini.

" appa aku ingin meminta permintaan." pinta Luhan.

" tolong percapat saja pertunanganku dengan Baekhyun"

" baiklah aku akan memajukannya menjadi dua minggu lagi" ucap appa Luhan lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya dan segera memberi tahu calon mertua anaknya untuk memajukan pertunangan putra mereka. Eomma Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan putranya lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih saja melompat lompat bak anak kecil yang dikasih balon gratis.

**Life Is Complicated**

Sehun membawa Baekhyun dengan cepat setelah mengetahui siapa yang duduk bersama dengan keaksihnya. Dalam fikirannya berbagai pertanyaan muncuol di benak Sehun mulai dari, mengapa Baekhyun bersama Kris? Apa mereka saling mengenal? Apa Kris tau hubunganku dengan Baekhyun? Aku harus bagaimana? Tanyanya frustasi.

Baekhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh Sehun menjadi sedikit takut karena Sehun melamun sambil menyetir dan juga wajahnya menampakan wajah menahan amarah dan khawatir disaat bersamaan. Hingga sebuah nada pesan dari handphone Sehun membuyarkan semua keheningan yang melanda di dalam mobil itu.

**From : Kris Wu**

Datang ke markas nanti malam, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat menarik padaku...Oh sehun

Setelah Sehun mendapat pesan itu amarahnya benar benar ada di puncak sekarang dan siap di ledakan kapan saja. Sehun memukul stir mobil untuk melampiaskan kekesalanya hingga sebuah tangan mengelus lembut tanganya yang memerah.

" ada apa denganmu?"

"..." sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

" kau ada masalah hmm?" tanya Baekhyun.

" kau mengenal darimana dengan orang bernama Kris Wu itu?" tanya Sehun yang menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

" saat mengunjungi pesta di hotel, di sana juga aku bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menggeleng dengan bertahap ia mulai memelankan laju kendaraanya dan memakirkannya di pinggir jalan. Setelah itu Sehun memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti kekasihnya sedang tak baik baik saja segera membalas pelukan Sehun lalu mengusap punggung kekasinya itu.

Siang sudah berganti malam dan kini bulan menggantikan matahari, sehun membawa mobilnya itu ke sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak asing lagi. Ia keluah dari mobilnya lalu memasuki ruangan yang membuat jantungnya sedikit berdegup kencang karena masalah yang akan ia hadapi adalah nyawa kekasihnya membuka ruangan itu dan kini ia bertatapan dengan seorang namja yang tengah duduk santai di sofa merah pekat itu.

" kau datang Sehun?" tanya kris.

"aku kira kau tau untuk apa kau di panggil. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang aku lihat tadi siang?" lanjutnya.

" aku mengenal Baekhyun dan itu juga salah satu rencanaku" bohong sehun.

" benarkah? Tapi aku tak yakin dengan jawabanmu."

" kau hanya menunggu dan menerima laporan dariku jadi kau tak perlu ikut campur." ucap Sehun lalu pergi begitu saja dari pandangan kris, namun langkahnya terhenti saat kris mulai membuak suaranya lagi.

" kau fikir aku tak tau apapun? Kau fikir aku tak tau hubunganmu dengan namja manis yang akan jadi target selanjutya? Jika kau tak mau melakukanya dengan senagn hati aku akan melakukanya untukmu." ucap kris dengan seringainya .

" aku akan melakukanya sendiri, sudah ku bilang jangan ikut campur" ucsp Sehun lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Kris tertawa ini benar benar menarik, ia baru tau jika Sehun si es itu mempunyai kelemahan.

Sehun mengepalkan tanganya ia benar benar marah mendengar ucapan Kris tadi rasanya ia ingin menghajar wajah bosnya itu dengan sangat keras. Sehun harus mencari cara lain agar ' kedua orang' yang penting dalam hidupnya selamat.

**Life Is Complicated**

Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumahnya, sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu untuk masuk kedalam karena takut di marahi sang appa. Ia tahu ia salah karena setelah makan siang ia tak kembali ke kantor dan sebabnya karena Sehun tiba tiba memintanya menemaninya hingga malam menjelang.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu utama rumah mewahnya, mungkin dengan seoerti itu appa dan eommanya tak mendengar ia sudah pulang dan bisa menunda kemarahan sang appa hingga besok pagi. Namun harapanya harus kandas begitu saja saat melihat appanya tengah membaca koran dengan santai dan juga sang eomma yang sedang menonton tv di sebelah sang suami.

" darimana saja kau Kim Baekhyun?" tanya sang appa yang matanya masih terfokus pada tulisan tulisan yang tercetak di kertas koran.

"eoh.. Itu... Aku sedang ada urusan mendadak appa.." cicit Baekhyun.

" HINGGA SETELAH MAKAN SIANG KAU TAK KEMBALI KE KANTOR? Sudah ku bilang berkali kali Baekhyun kau adalah pewaris utama perusahaan dan kau malah seenaknya pergi dari tanggung jawab yang appa berikan untukmu?"

" mianhae... Appa... Aku benar benar menyesal..."

" jangan lakukan hal ini lagi, jangan lari dari tanggung jawabmu. Sekarang aku sedikit kecewa padamua Kim Baekhyun." ucap appanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu dan sang eomma yang menatap anaknya.

Eomma Baekhyun menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat." gwenchana. Appamu tak kecewa padamu, ia hanya khawatir kau jangan memasukan kata kata appamu dalam hati . Arraseo?" tanya eomma Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti .

" baiklah, kau belum makankan?" tanya eomma Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" kalu begitu kajja, eomma sudah membuatkan makanan yang kau sukai dan makanan yang enak." ucap eomma Baekhyun membawa Baekhyun ke ruang makan. Baekhyun memakan makananya dengan tenang, sang eomma masih setia menemani anaknya makan malam. Sebenarnya ryewook - eomma Baekhyun - tak tega melihat anaknya di bentak bentak oleh suaminya sendiri, namun ia bisa apa ? Saat Jongwoon marah lebih baik diam, itulah yang harus dilakukanya.

Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan makannya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Baekhyun membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu lalu memasukinya, ia segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena membuat appanya kecewa walaupun hanya sedikit. Matanya menerawang mengingat ingat apa saja yang terjadi padahari ini.

Baekhyun mengingat ingat hingga ingatanya itu mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas saat Sehun bertemu dengan Kris, Sehun sangat terkejut mereka bertatapan mata Sehun memancarkan antara marah dan bingung sedangkan Kris hanya memandang Sehun biasa saja tapi, jika dilihat lihat sepertinya kedua orang itu sudah saling kenal.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya ia tak mau memikirkanya karena ia sendiri punya maslah dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun merasa ini benar benar memusingkan hingga ia memutuskan mandi, mungkin berendam di air hangat akan mengurangi bebannya.

**Life Is Complicated**

Pagi telah menjelang, matahari pun mulai menampakan dirinya dan menyebarkan cahaya hangat yang mengandung vitamin D itu. Baekhyun sudah bersiap siap menuju kantor perusahaanya, hari ini kuliahnya sedang tidak ada jadwal jadi ia pergi pagi pagi menuju perusahaan. Baekhyun menolak saat appanya mengajak pegi bersama, Baekhyun masih merasa canggung dengan Appanya.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah sampai di tujuanya, ia segera memasuki lift untuk menuju ruanganya dan memulai pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan kemarin dan itu pasti menumpuk ia sedikit menyesal meninggalkan perusahaan. Pintu lift sudah terbuka Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan sempit itu lalu menuju ruangannya yang ada di ujun lorong gedung.

Saat ini adalah jam makan siang dan seperti hari yang lalu ia mencari restoran untuk membeli makan itu dan mengisi perutnya. Namun saat ia baru keluar dari gedung perusahaan handphone nya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

" yeobseo?"

' Baekhyun baby?'

" ne ada apa?"

' apa sekarang sudah jam makan siang?'

" ne. Memangnya kenapa?"

' aku akan mengajakmu makan besama, kau mau?'

" ne aku akan menunggumu." ucap Baekhyun.

' kalau begitu sampai jumpa. saranghae...'

" ne...nado saranghae..."

Sambungan itu terputus, Baekhyun tersenyum, akhir - akhir ini Baekhyun dan sehun selalu bertemu tidak seperti dulu mungkin dalam seminggu Baekhyun bisa bertemu dengan Sehun hanya tiga kali dalam seminggu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun dan mobilnya sudah ada dihadapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu, setelah Baekhyun naik Sehun segera meninggalkan gedung perusahaan milik keluarga dan sehun sudah sampai di sebuah kedai kecil yang menjual ramen. Baekhyun dan sehun makan dengan tenag hingga suara Sehun memecahkan keheningan itu.

" Baekhyun?"

" ne ada apa Sehun? Kau mau tambah?" tanya Baekhyun.

" jangan memanggilku dengan seperti itu jika kau mau memanggilku kau harusnya meamnggiku dengan sebutan hyung. Ania aku sudah kenyang."

" hehe mianhae... Jadi ada apa?"

" aku ingin bertanya... Jika kau di suruh untuk membunuhku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun hanya menautkan alisnya pertanda ia tak mengerti." apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak aku hanya bertanya. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

" aku tak akan pernah sanggup untuk membunuhmu."

" tapi jika kau harus memilih antara kekasih dan seseorang yang sangat berharga untukmu kau akan memilih yang mana?"

" kenpa kau bertanya yang aneh aneh? Menurutku keduanya berharga dan aku akan memilih keduanya."

" jika aku pergi darimu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

" sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

" nothing. Never. Jika aku melakukan sesuatu hal buruk padamua apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

" aku tak mengerti."

**T.B.C**

**Hohoho... Apa aku lama updatenya? tidak kan ? Ayo ayo review... Jangan bosen bosen untuk review ok?**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memfavoritkan ff ku review kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM tapi ada juga yang belum maka dari itu aku balesnya disini.**

**Parklili**** : terimakasih lagi lagi mau review di setiap chapter...^^. Ya itu udah konsep aku dari awal... Aku juga kan LuBaek shipper^^ . kan kris cuma bisa menyeringai kekekkk~**

**Byun Jin Kyeoh**** : terimakasih sudah mereview...^^. Ad kok tenang aja cuma belum waktunya mereka bersama. Aku juga KrisBaek shipper hohohoh...~ banarkah?**

**baekhyun's wife**** : terimakasih sudah mau mereview ...^^ aku aja yang nulis geregetan kkkk~ ya Sehun memang penuh dengan rahasia... Yap Baekhyun ma Luhan akan aku satukan walua hanya... Aku juga Baekhyun pisah ma uri magnae tapi harus di pisahin dulu... Ake Fighting!^^**

**neli amelia**** : terimakasih sudah mereview...^^... Beneran? Ya semua pertanyaanya akan terjawab di chap chap selanjutnya...^^**

**Guest**** : sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mereview lagi di setiap chapnya...^^ aku juga mau minta maaf aku gak bales review kamu di chap tiga karena review kamu baru aku liat setelah post chap 4 jadi aku benar benar minta maaf T_T**

**Oke ini KrisBaeknya udah sering muncul walau dikit dikit gak apa apa kan?**

**LuBaekShipper ****: terimakasih sudah review... Oke ini udah lanjut...^^**

**Oke segitu aja pesantu ya... Yang lain udah lewat PM , jangan bosen bosen buat review, beri aku saran atau kritikan...**

**^^Hanna Byun^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 6

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

Terimakasih yang udah review,fav,dan follow fanfiction aku ini...^^

Aku udah bales review kalian lewat PM Ya silahkan diperiksa... Dan aku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak lagi...#maksa

Chap ini terinspirasi sedikit dari MV INFINITE - Back... Di MV L keren banget dengan darah...hohohoho#author gila #abaikan

Dan aku minta maaf karena chap kmren bener bener banyak bgt typo nya sejujurnya aku kalau sudah nulis aku gak pernah edit hehehehe...

Oh ya satu lagi NO BASH oke?

.

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

Siang itu adalah hari yang cerah, namun tidak untuk Baekhyun kini ia sedang memikirkan masalah baru yang menimpanya. Masalah itu benar benar berat hingga Baekhyun yang rajin dan tak pernah melanggar aturan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya sekarang ia , membolos. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari tempat membolosnya menuju tempat yang lebih nyaman.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju cafe yang baru saja buka. Cafe itu berada di dekat taman , tempat ia memikirkan masalahnya. Kini Baekhyun kembali melamun hingga tak menyadari seorang pelayan yang datang untuk menawarkannya menu.

" permisi tuan silahkan memilih menunya.." ucap pelayan pria itu dengan senyumnya namun, tak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun sehingga ia harus mencobanya sekali lagi.

" permisi tuan?"

"..."

" tuan..?" kini pelayan itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya, ia mulai kesal karena tak di tanggapi oleh pengujungnya yang satu itu.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendongka kan kepalanya karena sedikit terkejut. Kini ia melihat seorang namja menggunakan pakaian seragam cafe menyodorkan buku menu di depan mukanya dan jangan di lupakan wajahnya yang memaksakan senyumnya itu. Baekhyun membalas senyum pelayan itu dengan senyum kakunya sedangkan tanganya mengambul buku menu yang di sodorkan (?) kepadanya.

Setelah melihat lihat Baekhyun memesan secangkir cappuccino , tiramisu dan cheese cake. Pelayan itu pun pergi setelah menulis pesanan Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar. Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya, mungkin dengan sedikit bermain game ia bisa melupakan masalahnya walaupun hanya sebentar.

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik asyiknya di tambah serius memainkan game di handphone nya di kagetkan oleh seseorang yang tiba tiba duduk di hadapanya. Baekhyun menatap wajah orang itu sedangkan yang di pandangi hanya memasang senyum tampannya.

" hai Baekhyun-ssi.." sapa orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan Kris wu.

" eoh.. Hai juga Kris-ssi."

" mendengarmu memanggilku dengan embel embel ssi itu sangat tidak enak. berapa umurmu?" tanya Kris.

" umurku baru dua puluh tahun " jawab Baekhyun.

" benarkah kukira kau masih berusia lebih muda dari itu.. Bahkan saat aku pertama melihatmu kukira umurmu lima belas tahun." jelas Kris. Dan penjelasan itu juga membuat mood Baekhyun tambah buruk untuk saat ini. Dan saat ini Baekhyun sudah memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Melihat itu Kris terkekeh. Lalu tanganya mengusak lembut surai hitam Baekhyun.

" panggil aku Hyung karena aku berbeda enam tahun darimu. Sedang apa kau disini kau tak sekolah?" tanya Kris.

" aku sedang membolos."

"tak apa kau melakukanya. Itu menyenangkan , aku juga sering melakukanya."

" hah? Tapi aku baru melakukanya satu kali." jelas Baekhyun.

" jinjja? Kalau begitu lakukanlah lebih sering.." baiklah sepertinya kris mulai mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

" sepertinya tidak akan, karena aku hanya akan melakukanya satu kali saja. Aku membolos karena ada masalah yang sangat mengganggu maka dari itu aku membolos karena aku yakin aku tak akan fokus pada pelajaran.."

" benarkah? Mau kau ceritakan pada ku? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu" dan mendapatkan informasi dari mu dan membuat sesuatu yang menarik untuk Sehun' lanjut Kris dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, mungkin Kris hyung benar jika ia menceritakan pada Kris hyung bebannya akan sedikit terangkat.

**Flashback...**

Malam itu kota seoul tengah di guyur hujan sehingga bulan dan bintang tak bisa menampakan diri mereka . Dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring dan suara hujan yang mendominasi ruang makan tak ada suara lain.

**Baekhyun POV**

Saat ini aku dan kedua orang tua ku sedang makan malam bersama, tak ada percakapan diantara kami semua hanya diam. Memang setiap makan malam ataupun sarapan tak pernah ada percakapan karena berbicara saat makan itu tidak sopan. Setelah selesai makan aku beranjak dari kursiku namun suara appa menghentikan langkahku.

" Baekhyun-ah ada yang appa ingin bicarakan." setelah mendengar ucapan appa aku kembali duduk di kursiku.

" apa itu" tanya ku.

" appa akan menunangkanmu dengan putra sahabat Appa." pernyataan appa berhasil membuatku terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja aku kaget siapa yang mau di tuangkan dengan orang yang tak kau cintai sama sekali?

" appa aku tak mau aku-" ucapan ku terputus saat mendengar pernyataan mutlak dari appa.

" jangan membantah Kim Baekhyun!" ucap appa lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan ku berdua dengan eomma yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan pendapatnya sekalipun.

Aku tak bisa menerima dan melakukan permintaan appa yang satu ini. Aku akan menemuainya dan memintanya untuk membatalkan semuanya. Ketika aku hendak beranjak lagi lagi suara orang tuaku menghentikan gerakanku.

" jangan pura pura tidak tahu Baekhyun, sekalipun kau menolak appamu tak akan pernah menerima pendapatmu. Dia sangat keras kepala."

" tapi eomma aku tak mau jika harus bertunangan dengan orang yang aku tak cin-"

" baekhyun mengertilah kami melakukan ini hanya untuk kebahagiaan mu. Jika kau menikah kelak aku yakin ia bisa membuatmu bahagia, dia bisa menjamin masa depan yang cerah untukmu."

" eomma aku tak mungkin bahagia dengan seseorang yang tak aku cintai !" teriaku pada eomma, airmata yang sedari tadi aku tahan kini meluncur bebas membuat aliran kecil di pipiku.

" Baekhyun aku mohon mengertilah ini demi kebahagiaan dan masa depanmu." unjar eomma dengan lembut.

" apa yang eomma dan appa sebut dengan kebahagiaan dan masa depan untuku hanyalah omong kosong belaka bagiku " jawab ku lalu pergi meninggalkan eomma yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan yang baru saja aku lontarkan.

Aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju ruangan kerja appa. Setelah sampai di ruangan itu aku segera membuka pintu coklat itu dengan sedikit keras. Appa segera menatapku dengan cukup tajam karena ia tak menyukai seseorang yang mengganggu saat ia sedang melakukan pekerjaanya.

" appa aku mohon untuk kali ini saja aku menolak permintaanmu, bolehkah?" tanyaku lirih.

" sudah ku bilang tadi Kim Baekhyun jangan membantah perkataanku!" balas appa dengan tegas.

" appa aku benar benar tak ingin melakukanya, tak bisa kah kau membatalkanya. Hanya kali ini saja...hiks.." air mataku sudah tak terbendung dan mengalir begitu saja tanpa perintah dariku. Aku melihat appa menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku benar benar marah kenapa mereka begitu egois ?

" appa aku benar benar tak mengerti dirimu, sebenarnya kau ingin membuatku bahagia atau menderita eoh?" tanyaku lalu aku pergi begitu saja dari hadapan appa dan berjalan menuju kamarku yang tak jauh dari ruang kerja appa.

Aku membuka kamarku dengan kasar lalu menutupnya dengan tak kalah kasar. Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan melai menangis untuk pertama kalinya karena keputusan appa. Aku benar benar tak mengerti, semua yang appa dan eomma bicarakan tentang kebahagiaan untukku hanyalah penderitaan yang kurasakan. Semua hal yang membuatku bahagia selalu mereka rebut termasuk mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, dan itu tidak membuatku menangis seperti ini.

Aku terus menangis hingga aku tertidur karena kelelahan. Aku menutup mataku namun saat aku baru menutupnya aku mendengar suara pintu terbuak, sesorang menghampiriku lalu mengelus rambutku dengan lembut lali ia berkata..

" bukan maksudku ingin membuatmu menderita, aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik agar nanti kau tak menderita. Maaf kan aku.." jelasnya aku tak tau siapa yang berbicara itu karena mataku sudah tak tahan untuk menjaga kesadaranku, tapi ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya, bagaimana dia bisa masuk padahal pintu sudah ku kunci tadi?

...

**Flashback off**

**...**

**Baekhyun POV off**

**...**

Setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Kris, pelayan pria memnghampiri meja Baekhyun dan Kris untuk mengantarkan pesanan Baekhyun. Semua pesanan Baekhyun ia letakan di meja.

" silahkan tuan, dan selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan itu. Kini pandangan pelayan itu menatap Kris lalu mengeluarkan buku kecil.

" apakah anda ingin memesan tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

" ya aku ingin secangkir mocaccino dan tiramisu." jawab Kris. Pelayan tersebut menuliskan pesanan Kris lalu membungkukan badanya lalu melangkah pergi. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Kris menatap Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan mulai melamun lagi,

" baekhyun-ah jadi kau menerima pertunangan itu?" tanya Kris memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda diantara keduanya.

" ya aku terpaksa menerimanya karena perintah appa adalah mutlak walaupun aku menagis darah di hadapannya itu tak akan mengubah keputusanya." jawab Baekhyun dengan lesu.

" jinjja? Sekarang aku jadi sedikit mengerti kenapa abeojiku dan appamu tak mau bekerja sama. Mereka berdua benar benar keras kepala dan egois karena pendapatnya harus di dahului"

" jadi kau juga mempunyai orang tua seperti itu?"

" yeah.. Dia selalu mengatur hidup ku tapi tak terlalu juga..."

" maksud mu?"

" sudahlah tak usah kau pedulikan. Hei Baekhyun-ah aku ingin bertanya. Saat kita bertemu di restoran ada seorang namja yang menarikmu pergi, siapa dia?" tanya Kris.

" dia adalah kekasihku Oh sehun." jelas Baekhyun.

"akh... Jadi dia adalah kekasihmu?"

" ya,"

' jadi benar Baekhyun adalah kekasih Sehun, malang sekali hidupnya karena harus membunuh kekasihnya sendiri, dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang akan segera menghampirnya karena kekasihnya akan bertunangan, belum lagi sesorang yang paling berharga selain namja manis itu ada di tangan ku, hahahaha... ini benar benar menyedihkan eoh?' batin terkekeh tanpa sebab sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap heran Kris.

**.**

**.**

**Life Is Complicated**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata rata menju sebuah bangunan yang akan mempertemukanya dengan sesorang. Sehun menghentikan laju kendaraannya karena ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, sebuah rumah sakit.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki bangunan yang bernuansa putih itu, ia memasuki lift lalu menekan tombol angka 5 yang ada di dalam lift. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu lift terbuka, Sehun melangkah menuju ruangan yang bernomor sembilan puluh dua. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang tak asing dimatanya, dia adalah Zelo.

" sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun dingin.

" menjaga seseorang yang berharga untukmu" jawab Zelo datar.

" minggirlah aku ingin masuk."

" tak bisa. Kau lihat saja dari luar.." jawab Zelo. Sehun yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tanganya lalu berdecih dan melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati sebuah jendela yang besar sehingga ia bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur dengan berbagai alat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sehun memandang pemandangan itu dengan sendu.

Sehun ingin sekali memasuki ruangan itu untuk menemui adiknya yang sudah tertidur tak sadar selama lima tahun, ya adiknya koma. Dan itu terjadi karena kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya sekitar lima tahun lalu...

.

**Flashback on...**

**.**

Saat itu malam yang sangat buruk bagi keluarga Oh. Suara suara yang ketakutan mendominasi malam yang hening itu. Seharusnya malam itu adalah mmalam yang membahagiakan untuk keluarga Oh karena putra pertama dari keluarga itu baru saja menerima kelulusan dan menjadi siwa terbaik tahun itu . Namun semua itu tak akan terjadi setelah sekelompok para perampok memasuki rumah mewah itu.

Suara teriakan wanita sangat mendominasi malam itu dan jangan di lupakan suara tembakan yang menggelegar di rumah itu. Sehun yang baru saja pulang dari pesta kelulusan harus melihat kejadian yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat. Ia harus melihat appa nya mati tertembak tepat di hadapannya.

Setelah melihat kejadian itu seorang perampok menghampirinya lalu mengarahkan pistol yang di pegang oleh perampok itu tepat pada wajahnya. Sehun hanya terpaku tak bisa melakukan apa apa, perampok itu mendorong dorong sehun untuk duduk di lantai dan dilihatnya adiknya Oh Chanyeol sedang diam terpaku tak ada sedikitpun pergerakan yang adiknya lakukan, mungkin namja lima belas tahun itu terlalu shock untuk melihat kejadian itu. Sehun yang tak tega segera memeluk adiknya mungkin itu akan sedikit mengurangi shock adikmya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk sehun sangat erat sedetik kemudian ia menagis tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun mulai menenangkan adiknya dengan terus bergumam ' gwenchana..dan Jangan takut' tangannya pun tak henti hentinya untuk mengelus elus punggung adiknya.

" apa yang terjadi sebelum aku datahng hmm?" tanya Sehun, tak terasa airmatanya pun keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa perintah dari Sehun.

" h-hyung...?"  
" baiklah tak apa kau tak mau menceritakanya ak-"

" ke..kejadianya setengah jam lalu sebelum hyung pulang..hiks.. Saat itu aku, dan appa sedang makan malam, tiba tiba suara bel berbunyi jung ahjuma membukakan pintu namun sedetik kemudian suara tembakan terdengar dari pintu utama. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi appa menyuruh beberapa maid untuk memeriksanya, namun yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan dari maid maid itu dan selanjutnya kami mendengar su-suara tembakan lagi..." bisik Chanyeol

" tak berapa lama datanglah sekelompok perampok bersenjata datang ke ruang makan dan mengarahkan pistolnya yang di pegangnya pada kami. Salah satu dari mereka menarik kasar appa lalu menyuruh appa menunjukan di mana appa menyimpan uang. Appa menyanggupinya lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, sedangkan sebagian kelompok perampok itu mengelilingi rumah kita.." lanjut Chanyeol.

" setelah mendapatka apa yang mereka mau dari appa, satu persatu dari mereka mulai menembaki maid maid yang melihat kejadian itu. Appa tak tinggal diam ia mencoba melawan namun sebelum itu terjadi pemimpin dari mereka menembak appa tepat saat hyung datang..hiks..hiks.. Aku takut hyung..hiks.."

" gwenchana aku akan menjagamu tak akan ku biarkan mereka membunuh salah satu dari kita berdua.." ucap sehun .

Tak sadar bahwa mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan yang berbahaya, sehun membawa adiknya dengan mengendap endap menuju lantai dua . Beberapa perampok itu melihat gerak gerik kedua bersaudara Oh lalu mengikuti keduanya. Sehun mengambil beberapa seprai lalu mengikatnya untuk menjadikan sebuah tali yang dapat membuat mereka kabur dari tempat yang dulunya sangat aman ini menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat berbahaya.

Setelah mengikat seprai itu dengan cukup panjang dan kuat Sehun mengikatnya kembali pada sisi tempat tidur setelah yakin itu kuat sehun perlahan turun dari lantai dua menuju ke lantai satu. Dan beruntung selamat Sehun sampai di bawah. Dengan cepat Sehun meminta Chanyeol melakukan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, dan Chanyeol mulai menuruni rumahnya , namun baru saja seperempat jalan salah satu dari perampok itu menembak Chanyeol dan itu tepat di kepala Canyeol.

Sehun hanya terpaku melihat adiknya sudah terjatuh di hadapannya dan jangan lupa kepala adiknya yang sudah mengeluaran darah ." jangan lari kau anak kecil!" ucap perampok itu lalu turun dari lantai dua menggunakan seprai yang sudah diikat itu. Sehun tak memperdulikan perintah perampok itu segera berlari meminta bantuan untuk menyalamatkan adiknya.

Namun saat hendak membuka gerbang rumahnya, salah satu perampok itu berhasil menembaki kaki kanannya. Sehun sempat berhenti dan berteriak kesakitan, tapi sekarang ia tak peduli, ia tetap berlari untuk meminta bantuan tak peduli kini kakinya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sehun terus berlari hingga persimpangan jalan ia bertemu dengan seorang polisi yang sedang melakukan patroli.

" to-tolong.. Adikku sekarat karena tertembak.. Ku mohon tolong.."mohon sehun . Petugas polisi itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya. Sehun yang mengerti pandangan itu berkata, " rumahku sedang di rampok dan appaku sudah di bunuh, dan sekarang adikku sekrat karena tertembak di kepalanya ... Aku mohon selamatkan adikku.."

Polisi itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera menelepon rekan rekanya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian beberapa unit mobil polisi datang dan sebuah ambulans tak ketinggalan. Sehun mengarahkan para polisi itu di menuju rumahnya. Setelah sampai semua polisi milai menyebar untuk menangkap para perampok itu, kejadian tembak menembak pun terjadi diantara kelompok poisi dan kelompok perampok.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian para polisi berhasil menankap semua perampok, Sehun bergegas menuju adiknya yang kini mulai kehabisan darah. Para petuga ambulans itu membawa Chanyeol dan melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun terus mengikuti para petugas ambulans itu. Saat melintas melewati pintu rumah Sehun dapat melihat semua maidnya mati terbunuh, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya lalu berlari sedikit pincang untuk mengikuti petugas ambulans.

Dan saat ini Sehun tak henti hentinya mengeluarkan air matanya setelah mengetahiu adiknya kritis karena banyak mengeluarkan . Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Chanyeol segera di larikan menuju UGD Sehun terus meminta agar diijinkan masuk dan menemani adiknya. Namun beberapa perawat menahanya dan salah satu dari mereka menusukan jarum suntik yang berisi caitan obat bius karena Sehun mulai mengamuk. Sehunpun tertidur seketika.

Tiga hai kemudian Sehun tersadar dari tidurnya segera bagun dan berdiri namun kaki kananya tiba tiba sakit sekali hingga akhirnya Sehun jatuh terduduk. Ia baru sadar kaki kanannya kini sudah di balut oleh perban. Dengan susah payang Sehun segera berdiri ia haus melihat keadaan adiknya. Sehun terus berjalan dengan tertatih tatih namun karena tidak hati hati Sehun akan segera terjatuh sebelum sebuah tangan menyanggahnya (?) agar tak terjatuh.

" gwenchana?" tanya namja itu. Sehun hanya menganggkukan kepalanya. Namja yang membantu Sehun menyuruh sehun untuk menunggu setelah itu namja tinggi yang menolongnya datang dengan kursi roda yang ia dorong.

"duduklah aku akan mengantarmu." jelas namja itu. Sehun hanya menatap kursi roda di hadapanya dengan pandangan datar. Namja yang menolong sehun itu lama lama jengah juga karena sehun tak kunjung duduk dengan perlahan namja itu mendudukan sehun di kursi roda.

" baiklah ... Kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya.

" aku ingin mengunjungi adikku di UGD."

" baiklah.. Kita pergi" kata namja itu lalu mendorong kursi roda Sehun menuju UGD . Setelah sampai di tujuan Sehun menatap sendu Chanyeol yang terbaring dengan berbagai alat yang menutupi tubuhnya.

" dia adikmu?" tanya namja itu. Sehun menganggu. Tak berapa lama seorang petugas rumah sakit datang.

" maaf apa anda Tn Oh Sehun?" tanya perawat itu. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada petugas rumah sakit lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

" maaf tuan tapi anda harus membayar segera biaya rumah sakit jika tidak kami terpaksa harus mencabut semua alat yag ada di tubuh Tn Oh Chanyeol." jelas petugas administrasi itu.

" baiklah nanti aku bayar " ucap Sehun dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bingung harus membayar menggunakan apa.

" aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau bekerja padaku." tawar namja itu. Sehun memandang namja itu.

" memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" hal yang mudah, namun kau harus berlatih dahulu..."

"siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun.

" aku Kris Wu.." ucap namja itu dengan senyum misterius. Sedangkan Sehun mengangguk menyutujui usul dari Kris.

**.**

**Flashback off...**

**.**

Setelah Sehun menyanggupinya Kris benar benar membantu dalam biaya pengobatan Chanyeol. Dan tak pernah Sehun kira bahwa pekerjaan yang di maksudkan adalah menjadi pembunuh bayaran dan sekarang ia harus terus terikat dengan kris.

Sehun memandang sendu pemandagan di hadapanya, ingin sekali ia bisa melihat adiknya itu sadar, bisa terlepas dari Kris dan bahagia bersama kekasihnya baekhyun. Apakah itu mungkin ? Pikirnya. Sehun membalikan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Percuma ia berada di sana karena walaun ia berada di dekat Chanyeol . Ia tak bisa membuatnya sadar.

Setelah sehun pergi Zelo menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan datarnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia pergi dari sana karena printah dari kris adalah jaga ruangan Chanyeol sampai Sehun pergi. Namun saat baru tiga langkah Zelo berjalan ia tak menyadari tangan chanyeol yang bergerak dan mata Chanyeol yang mulai terbuka.

**T.B.C**

**OKE... Aku sudah apdet ada yang seneng? Aku juga sudah berusaha memanjangkan chap ini ya.. Walupun sedikit hehehehe...**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memfavoritkan ff ku review kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM tapi ada juga yang belum maka dari itu aku balesnya disini.**

**Parklili : terimakasih sudah review..lagi dan lagi...^^ ya sekarang Luhan lagi seneng senengnya kekkkk~~ Sehun mah galau selalu.. Kalau penasaran tebak tebak aja...**

**Valencia Byun**** : sekarang pasti udah gak penasaran...ne ini udah lanjut.. Hwaiting!?^^ terimakasih sebelumnya karena sudah mau review,,,,^^**

**baekhyun's wife**** ; terimakasih sudah mau review lagi dan lagi..^^ sekarang udak kejawab kan siapa. Yap dia keluarganya pasti gak jauh jauh dari situ. Dia akan tertarik pada chap chap selanjutnya hehehehe...terimakasih^^ kamu uga jjang!**

**LuBaekShipper**** : terimakasih sudah review lagi dan lagi...^^ ne.. Ini udah lanjut. Ya entar aku pikirin mungkin apa tidaknya.**

**Guest ****: terimakasih sudah review lagi dan lagi... Emang Sehun penuh dengan basa basi akhirnya dia jadi basi..#tdknyambung#abaikan-_-**

**Oke... Segitu aja ya... Terimakasih sudah membca... Buat silent readers ayo buka suara anda sekalian dengan cara menulisnya di kotak reviw... Aku tunggu lo...^^**

**Thank's**

**Hanna Byun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 7

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

Terimakasih yang udah review,fav,dan follow fanfiction aku ini...^^

Aku udah bales review kalian lewat PM Ya silahkan diperiksa... Dan aku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak lagi...#maksa

Dan aku minta maaf karena chap kmren bener bener banyak bgt typo nya sejujurnya aku kalau sudah nulis aku gak pernah edit hehehehe...

Oh ya satu lagi NO BASH oke?

.

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

Setelah sehun pergi Zelo menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan datarnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia pergi dari sana karena printah dari kris adalah jaga ruangan Chanyeol sampai Sehun pergi. Namun saat baru tiga langkah Zelo berjalan ia tak menyadari tangan chanyeol yang bergerak dan mata Chanyeol yang mulai terbuka.

**Life Is Complicated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini seperti biasa bulan dan bintang menampakan dirinya untuk membantu menerangi bumi walau hanya sedikit, tidak seperti matahari yang menyinari bumi hingga tak ada kegelapan . Malam ini seperti biasa di keluarga Kim hanya diisi dengan keheningan, dan alasanya seperti biasa sopan santun dan etika keluarga.

Hingga selesai makan malam, semua anggota keluarga menuju ruang keluarga untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama sama. Orangtua Baekhyun duduk di sofa sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di sofa single dan memainkan handphonenya . Appa Baekhyun atau Kim Jongwoon tengah asik dan serius membaca koran sedangkan ryewook sang eomma sedang serius menonton drama yang tayang malam ini.

Jongwoon melipat koranya lalu menatap putra semata wayangnya yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan handphone, entah apa yang di lakukan putranya itu.

" Baekhyun.." panggil Jongwoon

" ne Appa ada apa?' tanya Baekhyun yang masih belum mengalihkan padanganya dari layar handphone nya.

" ada yang ingin appa bicarakan. "

" ne, apa itu?"  
" lusa kita akan melakukan makan malam bersama dengan keluarga calon tunanganmu." ucap Jongwoon.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar handphonenya ke pada appanya yang kini menatap datar padanya.

" arraso.." ucap Baekhyun lemah. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sejak pertengkaranya malam kemarin dengan sang appa, hubungan anak dan ayah itu menjadi renggang. Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya lalu menutupnya dengan sedikit kasar dan tak lupa ia mungunci pintu. Dengan kasar Baekhyun menghempaskan badannya ke kasur empuknya itu.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, entah mengapa kepalanya pening mendadak. Baekhyun ingin sekali untuk menolak keputusan appanya itu, ia tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mengkhianati Sehun. Tapi apa daya ayahnya yang satu itu sangat keras kepala.

Baekhyun menatap lama handphonenya yang kini tergeletak di sampingnya. Sudah hampir dua hari ini Sehun tidak menghubunginya, apa sehun sedang sibuk? pikir Baekhyun. perlahan lengan kurus itu mengambil handphonenya ia mulai mengetik beberapa huruf, setelah menemukan nomor yang di carinya , Baekhyun menekan tombol berwarna hijau baberapa detik kemudian terdengarlah suara dengungan yang pertanda sambungan teleponya tersambung. setelah menunggu, tak berapa lama kemudian sambungan itu terangkat.

' yeobseo ?' sapa dari sebrang telpon.

" yeobseo , sehun?"

' sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil namaku begitu saja tambahkan kata ' hyung ' kau ini susah sekali di beritahu..'

" hahahaha... mianhae . apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

' ani..' jawan Sehun dan jawaban itu membuat Baekhyum kesal seketika.

" kau menyebalkan ! jangan hubungi aku lagi... kita akh-" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong oleh pernyataan yang di ungkapkan oleh Sehun.

' aku tidak merindukanmu, tapi sangat merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu.' jawab Sehun dengan lancarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu malu di tempatnya.

" kenapa akhir akhit ini kau jarang menghubungiku ?" tanya Baekhyun.

' mianhae baby, akhir akhir ini aku sibuk dan saat aku ingin menghubungimu itu adalah waktu kau sedang bekerja. aku tak ingin kekasihku terganggu.' aku Sehun.

" begitukah?, padahal tak apa kau menghubungiku saat waktu kerja, daripada tidak sama sekali."

' baiklah aku tak akan ragu bila ingin menghubungimu lagi.'

" mmmhmm... sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mu."

' ya sudah katalanlah...' jawab Sehun.

" ah... lebih baik aku katakan ketika kita bertemu, sepertinya lebih baik seperti itu."

' begitukah? baiklah kajja kita kencan besok, kau mau?' tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun diam sementara waktu, dia ingin memberi tahu pada Sehun bahwa dirinya akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. tapi bukan berarti besok juga ia harus memberi tahu Sehun. Baekhyun masih belum sanggup untuk menghadapi kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang nanti akan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Sehun. ia juga tak sanggup untuk kehilangan Sehun, bahkan untuk membayangkanya saja Baekhyun tak akan pernah mampu.

' Baekhyun ? kau mendegarkan ku?' tanya Sehun karena tak mendengar Baekhyun membalas ucapanya.

" ah.. mianhae... ya kajja kita kencan besok. setelah aku pulang kerja tak apa kan?"

' ne gwenchana. yang terpenting kita masih bisa bertemu.'

" Sehun, apa pun yang terjadi di antara kita, kau harus tau bahwa aku Kim Baekhyun sangat mencintai namja nernama Oh Sehun... jeongmal saranghae..."

' kau benar benar tidak sopan dan sulit di beri tahu. arraseo. nado saranghae Kim Baekhyun.' setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sehun sambungan teleponnya pun terputus., Baekhyun tersenyum .

ia sedikit lega karena telah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sehun. namun tak di pungkiri juga rasa takut kalau Sehun akan meninggalkanya setelah ia mengetahui semuanya. dengan perlahan Baekhyun menghirup nafas dan menghembuskanya dengan sedikit kasar. tapi jika lebih lama lagi mengatakanya pada Sehun maka ia akan lebih tersiksa lagi dengan perasaan nya. Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya, entah mengapa tiba tiba saja ia merasa sangat lelah.

**Life Is Complicated**

..

...

Malam ini Kris sedang berada di dalam gedung tua yang jauh dari pemukiman warga yang ia sebut dengan markasnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak menginjakan kakinya di tempat yang menurutnya rumah itu. Kris seperti biasa duduk di sofa merah pekat dan bermain dengan yeoja yeoja cantik dan sexy. Di tengah tengah permainan panas sebuah panggilan telepon menghentikannya untuk bermain sementara. Dengan kesal Kris segera mengangkat telepon itu. **Dokter Jung **nama yang tertera di layar handphone kris.

" ada apa?" tanya Kris to the point.

' aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa pasien yang bernama Oh Chanyeol sudah sadar dari komanya.' jelas dokter yang merawat Chanyeol.

" benarkah? Bukanya waktu itu kau mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan pernah sadar?"

' ini kehendak Tuhan, jadi aku tak bisa memprediksikanya.'

" bagus jika sudah sadar segera siapkan semua peralatan medis dan beberapa perawat, pindahkan Chanyeol ke tempat yang sudah aku beri tahu waktu itu "

"tempat yang aku katakan padamu jika anak itu sudah sadar." lanjut Kris.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Kris dokter itu segera memutuskan sambungan telpon dan mulai bergerak untuk melaksanakan perintah dari Kris. Sedangkan saat ini Kris hanya tersenyum senang.

" hah... Kabar baik memang selalu menyenangkan " gumamnya. Kini pandanganya kembali ke yeoja yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

Kris mulai memajukan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir yeoja yang sexy itu, namun ia mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dengan segera ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengambil handphonenya. Yeoja yang tadi menutup matanya segera membuka matanya, karena tak merasa Kris menciumnya, yeoja itu mendengus kesal saat dilihatnya Kris sedang asyik memainkan poselnya. Kri terkekeh melihat yeoja bayaranya itu mendengus mendapatkan nama yang ia cari sedari tadi ia segera menelpon orng itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sehun.

" sehun segera datang ke markas ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu, dan aku yakin kau akan sangat senang mendengarnya" ucap Kris lalu mematikan sambungan itu ia kembali mencari nama lain yang tersimpan di ponselnya, setelah mendapatkanya kris segera menelpon nomor itu.

" zelo, aku akan memberikanmu misi pertama . Datanglah ke markas." ucap Kris lalu memutuskan sambungan itu. Kini Senyum licik tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

' baiklah ini akan menyenangkan ' batinya. Dengan cepat Kris memalingkan wajahnya lalu mencium panas yeoja sexy itu dengan ganas. Dan mereka mulai bemain dengan sangat panas.

**Life Is Complicated**

**..**

**...**

malam ini Sehun tak bisa tidur, karena ia terus berfikir bagaimana caranya ia tak membunuh Baekhyun dan mengambil adiknya Chanyeol dari genggaman kekuasaan Kris. Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, mungkin udara dingin bisa mendinginkan kepalanya dan menenangkanya. Ia mengambil jaket kulit yang di gantung lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di atas nakas.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata rata, setelah menyetir mobil selama lima belas menit sehun memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah cafe. Sehun memesan secangkir kopi untuk emnemaninya malam ini. Tak berapa lama pesananya datang, segera ia menyesap koi panas itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun melihat panggilan masuk. Dan dengan jelas layar itu menampilkan nama Baekhyun.

" yeobseo ?" sapa Sehun.

' yeobseo , sehun?' balas Baekhyun dengan

" sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil namaku begitu saja tambahkan kata ' hyung ' kau ini susah sekali di beritahu.." jelas Sehun sedikit kesal.

' hahahaha... mianhae . apa kau tak merindukanku?' tanya Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

' ani..' jawan Sehun dengan senyum jahil..

" kau menyebalkan ! jangan hubungi aku lagi... kita akh-"

' aku tidak merindukanmu, tapi sangat merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu.' jawab Sehun dengan lancarnya.

" kenapa akhir akhir ini kau jarang menghubungiku ?" tanya Baekhyun.

" mianhae baby, akhir akhir ini aku sibuk dan saat aku ingin menghubungimu itu adalah waktu kau sedang bekerja. aku tak ingin kekasihku terganggu."

' begitukah?, padahal tak apa kau menghubungiku saat waktu kerja, daripada tidak sama sekali.'

" baiklah aku tak akan ragu bila ingin menghubungimu lagi." balas Sehun

' mmmhmm... sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mu.' terdengar ragu ragu.

" ya sudah katalanlah..." jawab Sehun.

' ah... lebih baik aku katakan ketika kita bertemu, sepertinya lebih baik seperti itu.'

" begitukah? baiklah kajja kita kencan besok, kau mau?" tanya Sehun. Namun Baekhyun tak kunjung membalas perkataan sehun.

" Baekhyun ? kau mendegarkan ku?" tanya Sehun karena tak mendengar Baekhyun membalas ucapanya.

' ah.. mianhae... ya kajja kita kencan besok. setelah aku pulang kerja tak apa kan?'

" ne gwenchana. yang terpenting kita masih bisa bertemu."

' Sehun, apa pun yang terjadi di antara kita, kau harus tau bahwa aku Kim Baekhyun sangat mencintai namja nernama Oh Sehun... jeongmal saranghae...' kata Baekhyun, dan pernyataan itu terdengar sedikit aneh untuk Sehun.

" kau benar benar tidak sopan dan sulit di beri tahu. arraseo. nado saranghae Kim Baekhyun." balas Sehun dengan mantap pada kata katanya. Sambungan itu terputus dan Sehun masih saja pikirnya ia harus segera mencari cara agar Baekhyun selamat.

Tak berapa lama handphone kembali bergetar dan sekarang layarnya tertera nama yang paling ingin ia lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini. Kris. Dengan malas Sehun mengangkat telpon itu,

" sehun segera datang ke markas ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu, dan aku yakin kau akan sangat senang mendengarnya" ucap Kris lalu mematikan sambungan itu , bahkan sehun belum membalas perkataan Kris. Suhun bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang lalu meninggalkanya di meja dan pergi menuju mobil.

Sehun memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobi, berwarna hitam itu. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedikit tinggi karena kepadatan jalan mulai renggang mungkin karena malam semakin larut dan semakin gelap. Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit Sehun sudah sampai di sebuah gedung tua.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya setelah ia memarkirkan mobil, langkahnya mulai memasuki gedung tua itu, hingga ia sampai di sebuah ruangan. Di bukanya pintu kayu itu, dan nampaklah sosok Kris yang tengah menghisap sebatang rokok dengan minuman beralkohol di sebelahnya. Sehun memasuki ruangan itu, sedangkan kris mematikan rokoknya.

" apa kabar Sehun-ah?" tanya Kris basa basi.

" tak usah berbasa sasi denganku, ada apa kau memanggil ku kemari?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datarnya.

" aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah menentukan cara yang tepat untuk membunuh Kim Baekhyun?" tanya Kris menjadi serius.

" sudah kukatakan padamu waktu kita terakhir bertemu, kau jangan ikut campur dalam misiku kali ini kau hanya menunggu dan kau terima hasil nantinya."

" ingat Oh Sehun, misi ini adalah permintaan abeojiku, jika kau gagal bukan hanya kau yang akan habis tapi aku juga akan terkena dampaknya. Dan aku harap misimu berhasil jika tidak akan kupastikan kau tak akan pernah melihat adikmu lagi " balas Kris.

" apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun sedikit geram.

" oh.. Sebelum itu, aku lupa memberi tahu hal penting untukmu." jawab Kris, Sehun tetap memandang Kris tanpa menjawab.

" adikmu Oh Chanyeol, dia sudah sadar dari komanya."

" apa? Lalu bagaimana keadaanya? Kapan ia sadar?" tanya Sehun tak sabaran.

" ya dia sudah sadar dari komanya. Sayang sekali aku tak tahu keadaannya. Adikmu sadar sekitar sejam yang lalu." jawab Kris tanpa basa basi sehun segera membalikan badanya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan kris menuju mobilnya yang akan mengantarkanya ke rumah sakit di mana Chanyeol di rawat.

Setelah Sehun keluar dari ruangan Kris seorang namja tinggi dan tampan masuk ke ruangan Kris, dia adalah Zelo. Kris tersenyum pada anak itu sedangkan Zelo menatap Kris dengan datar.

" kau sudah datang?" tanya Kris tapi Zelo tak menjawabnya.

" ini adalah misi pertamamu, sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahu padamu bahwa target Sehun selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun , kekasihnya sendiri. Aku fikir ia tak akan berhasil untuk misi yang satu ini. Jadi tugasmu adalah pergilah dengan sehun lalu jika Sehun tak membunuhnya maka kau lah yang harus membunuh Baekhyun. Kau paham?" tanya Kris sedangkan Zelo mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan Kris tanpa sepatah kata.

Sehun menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya terlalu lama ia ingin melihat keadaan Chanyeol adiknya. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian ia sampai di rumah sakit, Sehun berlari menuju lift ia menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabaran. Pintu lift tak kunjung terbuka akhirnya sehun berlari menuju tangga darurat, ia berlari menaiki anak tangga.

Lima menit ia berlari menaiki anak tangga, akhirnya sampai di lantai tempat adiknya di rawat, sehun terengah engah namun ia kembali berlari menuju ruang rawat Chanyeol. Sehun menautkan alisnya karena heran ruang adiknya itu sudah rapih dan tak ada tanda tanda adiknya di dalam.

" Chanyeol,,!? Kau dimana?" teriak sehun mengelilingi ruangan Chanyeol.

Sehun keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, tepat saat Sehun keluar seorang perawat melewati ruang rawat Chanyeol.

" permisi, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." perawat itu pun berhenti di depan sehun.

" ya tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya perawat itu.

" aku ingin bertanya, dimana pasien yang bernama Oh Chanyeol? Seharusnya ia berada di ruangan ini."

" ohh.. Begini tuan, pasien bernama Chanyeol itu sudah di antar pulang karena keluarga pasien meminta perawatan pasien Chanyeol di rimah saja." jelas perawat itu.

" bagaimana bisa ia di bawa keluarganya? Akulah satu satunya keluarganya. Aku adalah kakaknya.!"

" maaf tuan itu lah yang aku ketahui. Permisi." pamit perawat itu, lalu membungkuk dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia berdiri dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarah.

Sehun tahu siapa yang melakukanya, dengan segera ia mengambil Hanphonenya yang berada di jaket lalu menghubungi Kris dengan segera. Tak butuh waktu banyak Kris mengangkat panggilan Sehun tanpa basa basi Sehun menanyakan keberadaan adik satu satunya itu pada Kris.

" dimana kau sembunyikan Chanyeol Kris?!" bentak Sehun.

" tenanglah Oh Sehun, adikmu aman bersamaku. Aku akan memberitahu di mana keberadaanya setelah kau membunuh Kim Baekhyun." jawab Kris lalu memutuskan sambungan telpon. Dengan Kesal Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit, dan sekarang ketakutanya menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Sehun takut Kris mengancamnya dengan keselamatan Chanyeol.

**Life Is Complicated**

**..**

**...**

Hari ini Baekhyun bangun dengan wajah yang lesu dan kusut, terlihat matanya sedikit merah dan jangan di lupakan sebuah lingkaran hitam menghiasi bawah matanya. Baekhyun tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan hubunganya dengan Sehun yang sekarang berada di ujung tanduk. Baekhyun memakan sarapanya dengan tak nafsu, kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anaknya yang bertingkah aneh memutuskan untuk bertanya.

' Baekhyun-ah ada apa denganmu sayang?" tanya Ryewook sang eomma.

" apa kau tak tidur semalaman?" tanya Jongwoon.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan eommanya sedangkan anggukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan appanya. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi menuju halaman rumahnya yang kini mobil putih tengah terparkir di sana.

Baekhyun pergi menuju kantor karena sekarang Baekhyun sedang tak ada jadwal kuliah. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa pamit pada kedua orangtuanya.

**SKIP**

Hari kini menjelang sore, jam kantor Baekhyun pun sudah habis dan satnya ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Sehun menunggu Baekhyun dengan sabar di depan kantor Baekhyun ia tak membawa mobilnya karena ia akan menggunakan mobil Baekhyun untuk berkencan. Tak berapa lama Baekhyun keluar dengan kepala yang menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dengan tiba tiba, Baekhyun yang terkejut segera mendongkakan kepalanya, dan di lihatnya Sehun yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang tercetak di wajah tampanya.

Baekhyun dan sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di kafe dekat kantor Baekhyun.

" baby kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Wae?' tanya sehun.

" mhmmm Sehun ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.."

" apa itu?"

" mmmm aku... Akan di jodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis appa.." jawab Baekhyun dengan gugup. Perlahan ia menatap sehun dan dapat ia lihat Sehun terlihat kecewa.

" lalu kau menerimanya?" tanya Sehun dingin.

" aku.. Aku tak bisa menolaknya.." gawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

" aku tak menyangka kau mengkhianatiku Baekhyun, aku sangat kecewa padamu." balas Sehun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menagis sesegukan.

**T.B.C**

**HALOOOO... Aku kembali lagi ada yang senang...?/ gak ada/**

**Hahaha mianhae ya... Kayaknya aku updatenya sedikit lama... Hehehe... Maklum abis lebaran... Oh ya sebelum itu mohon maaf lahir dan batin neeeeee**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memfavoritkan ff ku review kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM dan maaf untuk kali ini aku gak bia membalas review...**

**Kemarin ada yang pingin tanya tanya sama aku , kalian bisa tanya di**

**BBM : 7CD2D693**

**ATW FB aku Hanna Reinna**

**Aku jarang buka ffn dan twitter**

**Terimakasih**

**Hanna Byun ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 8

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

Aku update nihhhh... Setelah dua minggu lebih aku abaikan, itu gara gara guru aku dengan teganya ngasih tugas mulu..-_-, hafalan banyak #malah curcol. Dan aku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak lagi...#maksa

Dan aku minta maaf karena chap kmren bener bener banyak bgt typo nya sejujurnya aku kalau sudah nulis aku gak pernah edit hehehehe...

Oh ya satu lagi NO BASH oke?

.

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

" mmmm aku... Akan di jodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis appa.." jawab Baekhyun dengan gugup. Perlahan ia menatap sehun dan dapat ia lihat Sehun terlihat kecewa.

" lalu kau menerimanya?" tanya Sehun dingin.

" aku.. Aku tak bisa menolaknya.." gawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

" aku tak menyangka kau mengkhianatiku Baekhyun, aku sangat kecewa padamu." balas Sehun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menagis sesegukan.

**Life is Complicated**

Sudah hampir dua jam Baekhyun menangis sejadi jadinya di dalam mobil. Ketakutanya menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang sangat pahit untuk Baekhyun. Ketakutan bahwa Sehun akan pergi dari sisinya. Walaupun sebenarnya dialah yang meninggalakan Sehun karena harus bertunangan dengan putra teman appanya.

Baekhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan perlahan meninggalkan cafe tempat berkaencanya yang terakhir bersama Sehun. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya Baekhyun berharap ini bukanlah yang terakhir. Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia harus segera bertemu dengan Sehun lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan bahwa ia terpaksa melakukanya.

Seolah mengerti langitpun ikut meneteskan air, setetes demi setetes dan menjadi deras, Baekhyun sampai di apartemen Sehun . Dengan cepat ia meaiki lift, semua orang yang di lewatinya menatap heran, mungkin karena penampilan Baekhyun tang sangat berantakan, namun Baekhyun tak memperdulikanya. Yang penting ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lalu menjelaskan aemuanya.

Baekhyun telah sampai di apartemen dengan nomor 97 dengan tidak sabaran Baekhyun menekan bel , namun tak ada pergerakan dari pintu yang seharusnya terbuka. Baekhyun tak menyerah ia tetap menekan bel hingga seorang ahjuma yang menegornya karena merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar, airmatanya sedari tadi tak berhenti mengalir. Angin malam berhembus dingin menyentuh kulit lembut Baekhyun dengan penuh harap Baekhyun kembali menekan bel apartemen Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Seperti sebelumnya Sehun tak membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelap air matanya dengan kasar lalu pergi dari apartemen Sehun.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka menampakan sosok Sehun yang menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan sendu. Namun detik berikutnya tatapan amarah lah yang terpancar di wajahnya.

Baekhyun memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke besmen apartemen. Ting ! Suara berasal dari lift pertanda bahwa Baekhyun sudah sampai besmen. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang kini tampak sedikit pucat, tatapan matanya menjadi kosong seakan akan nyawa Baekhyun sudah pergi entah kemana. Karena tak memperhatikan jalan Baekhyun menabrak seorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang. Baekhyun akan jatuh namun sebelum itu tangan namja itu sudah memegang pinggang Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh.

Baekhyun segera sadar dari kekosonganya, ia mendongkakan wajahnya dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan tajam dan wajah tampan milik seorang kris wu. Dan kini Kris juga dapat melihat wajah pucat dengan hidung merah dan jangan di lupakan mata bengkak yang mengeluarkan airmata namja manis itu. Entah mengapa melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu Kris merasa sedikit...entahlah ia tak bisa mendiskripsikanya.

" Baekhyun ?" panggil kris memastikan. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Kris. Kris melepaskan tangannya yang berada di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun tetap diam dan menunduk.

" gwenchana?" Kris kembali bertanya.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Kris sedikit menundukan badanya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menangis tanpa fikir panjang lengan Kris menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut Kris mengelus kepala Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun semakin tak bisa menahan tangisnya, perlahan tangan itu membalas pelukan namja jangkung itu.

**Life is Complicated**

Kini Baekhyun dan Kris berada di taman dekat apartemen Sehun, Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis setelah di peluk Kris . Keheningan melanda kedua namja yang kini duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman itu. Si namja manis menundukan wajahnya sedangkan si tampan memandang si manis dengan lekat lekat.

" hey Baekhyun kau tak apa apa?" taznya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk.

" tapi mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Kris lagi.

" ... " tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

" mengapa kau menangis? Kau mau menjelaskannya pada ku?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya .

" baiklah mungkin kau sedang lelah, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

" bagus, kajja sepertinya malam sudah larut dan sekarang sudah pulul sepuluh malam," ajak Kris setelah melihat jam hitam yang melingkar di tanganya. Kris bangkit dari duduknya, Baekhyun pun berdiri mengikuti Kris yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

KIni Kris menyetir dengan fokusnya pada jalan malam sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, mungkin Baekhyun lelah menangis.

Lampu merah pertanda berhenti menyala, Kris mengerem mobil sport putih milik Baekhyun. Perlahan Kris memalingkan wajahnya dan sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur. Kris tersenyum tipis dan tangnanya terulur untuk mengelus surai Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun sedih Kris juga merasa sedikit sedih, mungin karena akhir akhir ini ia sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun, tak begitu lama lampu berwarna hijau menyala. Kris melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

**Life Is Complicated**

Matahari sudah menampakan dirinya dan menyebarkan cahaya hangatnya sekitar dua jam yang lalu, cahaya hangat itu mengusik seorang namja manis yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Perlahan mata yang sedikit bengkak itu terbuka, lalu ia mengedip ngedipkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamae mandi.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang makan.

Dan nampaklah appa Baekhyun. Jongwoon sedang membaca koran sedangkan Ryewook eomma Baekhyun sedang mengoleskan selai pada roti. Baekhyun menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya, tangan kurus itu mengambil segelas susu yang sudah di sediakan oleh para maid di kediaman keluarga melipat koran paginya setelah sang istri meletakan dua potong roti dengan selai coklat.

" appa..?" tanya Baekhyun pelan seperti seorang yang berbisik. Sedangkan Jongwoon hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas.

" apa boleh aku tidak ke kantor dahulu, aku sedang tak enak badan ..." jelas Baekhyun. Jongwoon memandang Baekhyun, dan benar saja sang putra semata wayang berwajah pucat, matanya bengkak dan bibir yang kering.

" baiklah . Kau terlihat tidak baik baik saja." jawab Jongwoon.

" ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu." lanjut Jongwoon. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada sang appa, lalu mengangguk.

" kenapa tadi malam kau dia antar Oleh Kris Wu?" tanya jomgwoon.

" kemarin aku terlalu kelelahan lalu bertemu dengan Kris hyung-" ucapan Baekhyun terputus.

" Kris Hyung? Kenapa kau memanggilnya seolah olah kau dkat denganya?"

" itu.. Karena akhir akhir ini aku selalu bertemunya pada saat jam makan siang." jawab Baekhyun.

" dengar Baekhyun, lebih baik kau menghindarinya aku tak suka kau berteman dengan orang seperti itu."

Setelah memberi peringatan Jongwoon berdiri dari duduknya tanpa memakan rotinya. Ia beranjak menuju istri tercinta lalu mencium kening Ryewook. Lalu beranjak pergi menuju luar rumah. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti lalu membalikan badanya.

" Baekhyun jangan lupa nanti malam kita ada makan malam bersama. " jelas Jongwoon lalu pergi.

**Life Is Complicated**

Sehun sekarang hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya, ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Kenapa sedikit? Mungkin karena Baekhyun akan bertunangan dan secara tidak langsung Baekhyun menghkianati cinta mereka berdua. Sehun sangat marah saat mengetahui Baekhyun akan di jodohkan, bayangkan saja ia sedang memikirkan cara agar ia tak membunuh Baekhyun dan menyelamatkan adiknya.

Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah pengkhianatan, namun saat melihat Baekhyun menysulnya ia juga merasa bersalah karena tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu selama ini ia hanya diam di kamar dan merenungkan semuanya. Sebuah panggilan telepon membuyarkan semua keheningan yang ada di kamar Sehun. Dengan malas Sehun melihat nama panggilan itu, nampaklah tulisan yang bertulis nama yang paling ingin di hajarnya . Kris.

**Flashback**

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan marah , ia hendak kembali masuk ke dalam namun rasa khawatir membelenggu hatinya. Dengan ragi ragu Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun. Saat sudah sampai bawah ia melihat Kris berjalan tepat di depan Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun masih menundukan kepalanya. Akhirnya kedua namja yang Sehun kenal bertabrakan.

Sehun sangat kesal saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kris berpelukan . Tak lama Mereka berdua keluar dari gedung apartement dan menuju taman dekat gedung tersebut. Sehun tetap mengikuti keduanya hingga sekitar empat puluh lima menit kemudian kedua namja itu kembali ke dalam gedung , tak lama akhirnya sebuah mobil sport putih keluar dari gedung itu dan Sehun sangat tau siapa pemilik mobil itu.

**Flashback off**

" yeobseo?" sapa Sehun dengan malas.

' lama sekali kau mengangkatnya. Aku butuh bantuanmu aku akan bernrgosiasi dengan Jung Daehyun tapi aku tak bis datang karena ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting. Aku ingin kau menggantikanku kau mengerti?'

" mhm.. Kapan transaksinya?"

' jam sepuluh malam di gedung tua tujuh blok dari markas.'

Setelah itu Kris langsung mematikan telponnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia tak ada mood untuk melakukan sesuatu saat ini. Masalah yang terus datang membuatnya sedikit tertekan.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk sarapan, tapi saat baru saja keluar dari kamar suara bel mengganggu telinganya. Sehun membuka pintu nampaklah seorang ahjusi sedang memgang sebuah map , sepertinya ia adalah tukang(?) pos.

" chogio, apa benar ini rumah tuan Oh Sehun?" tanya ahjusi tua itu. Sedangkan Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

" aku ada kiriman pakek untukmua. Silahkan" ucapnya lalu memberikan map berwarna coklat dengan ukuran sedikit besar pada Sehun, Sehun menerimanya.

" silahkan anda tanda tangan disini." ucap ahjusi lalu menyerahkan kertas dan pulpen pada Sehun. Sehun menandatangani nya lalu ahjusi tukang pos pamit mengundurkan dirinya. Sehun duduk di sofa lalu menyobekan map coklat itu. Ia ambil isinya dan ia menemukan beberapa lembar foto seorang yang sangat ia sayangi, Oh Chanyeol.

Sehun dapat melihat jelas adiknya sudah sadar, iuar menghadap ke luar jendela. Sehun menangis karena bahagia ternyata adiknya benar benar sudah sadar dari komanya, namun ia juga sedih tak bisa bertemu dengan keluarga yang tersisa itu. Sehun mengganti lembaran lembaran itu adiknya sudah bisa makan namun ada hal yang mengganggu yaitu tatapan adiknya sangat kosong seolah olah tak ada kehidupan di dalam sana.

Sehun melihat kembali isi dari map itu dan terdapat sebuah surat keterangan dan selembar memo kecil. Pertama Sehun membaca surat yang ternyata perkembangan kesehata Chanyeol, dan hasilnya adalah semakin hari Chanyeol semakin sehat. Selanjutnya Sehun mengambil memo berwarna kuning itu.

_Aku tau kau pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adikmu, dan dengan baik hati aku memberikan semua perkembangan tentang kesehatan Chanyeol untukmu. Bagaimana kau senang? Tenang saja aku masih punya hati untuk memberitahu tentang kesehatan adikmu. Aku baik hati bukan?_

_Kris_

Sehun tersenyum remeh, ia merasa geli saat membaca memo dari Kris . Apa katanya? Baik hati? Yang benar saja?, batin Sehun. Dengan kesal ia meremas kasar kertas memo warna kuning itu lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

**Life Is Complicated**

Luhan memasuki kamar mandi denga riang dan gembira ia sangat semangat untuk membersihkan dirinya dan membuat ia sangat wangi. Setelah sekitar tiga puluhmenit kemudian Luhan keluar dar kamar mandi dengan handuk merah membalut dari bagian pinggang sampai lututnya dan sebuah handuk merah kecil mengalung di lehernya.

Luhan bersenandung dengan senangnya lalu berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya, ia memilih milih pakaian apa yang akan membuat Baekhyun terpesona dengan penampilanya. Luhan mendengus saat tak ada pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya pada jam digital yang terletak diatas nakas dan jam itu menunjukan pukul lima sore lebih sepuluh menit, masih ada waktu pikirnya.

Luhan mengambil pakaianya dengan asal lalu mengambil kunci mobil, ia akan membeli baju yang bagus. Luhan berlari menuju keluar rumah dan segera menaiki mobil mewah itu. Luhan menyusuru jalanan hingga ia melihat sebuah butik yang menjual berbagai jenis jas. Tanpa ragu Luhan memakirkan mobilnya di depan butik itu lalu keluar dan masuk ke dalam butik.

Luhan melihat lihat berbagai jas dan pandanganya terhenti pada sebuah jas berwarna hitam yang terlihat elegan dan gagah. Seorang pelayan wamita menghampiri Luhan dan menyapanya dengan ramah tapi Luhan tak memperdulikanya ia langsung meminta wanita itu membungkus jas hitam itu.

Setelah membayar Luhan segera menuju rumahnya ia harus bersiap siap agar tampan dan menjadi pendamping Baekhyun yang pantas.

Dilain tempat Baekhyun bersiap siap untuk acara makanya dengan tak berminat ia malas sekali melakukan hal yang tak berguna menurutnya. Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi untuk mandi dan menyegarkan diri. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menuju lemari putih besar. Ia mengambil sebuah jas putih dengan disain sederhana dan kini nampaklah Baekhyun yang manis dan imut.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Baekhyun menatap heran eommanya yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar mandir seperti seorang yang sangat gelisah . Karena penasaran Baekhyun bertanya.

" eomma , kau kenapa?" Ryewook yang mendengar suara putra semata wayangnya itu akhirnya berhenti dan menatap putranya dengan pandangan cemas.

" appa mu belum pulang juga sedangkan acara sejam lagi akan di mulai, eomma baru meneleponya dan ternyata ia terjebak macet karena ada kecelakaan. "

" kalau begitu tenanglah mungkin sebentar lagi appa akan datang." ucap Baekhyun lalu duduk dengan tenang .

Baekhyun memijat kenibngnya dengan sedikit kasar tiba tiba saja kepalanya pusing memikirkan pertunangan yang akan di lakukannya sebentar lagi. Ah salah lebih tepatnya perjanjian kapan akan di laksanakanya pertunangan . Baekhyun melihat jam tanganya sudah tiga puluh menit ia dan eommanya menunggu namun appanya tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

Lima belis menit berlalu eomma Baekhyun mendapatkan telpon dari teman appa yang ternyata ayah dari calon tuanganya. Dari informasi yang Baekhyun dapatkan bahwa keluarga calon tunanganya sudah datang di restoran yang sudah di sepakati. Lima menit kemudian pintu utama keluarga Kim terbuka nampaklah Jongwoom yang sedikit terengah engah mungkin appa Baekhyun sedikit berlari.

" cepat tak ada waktu lagi kita sudah telat" ucap Jongwoon . Baekhyun dan Ryewook mengikuti langkah Jongwoon menuju mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang akan membawanya pergi. Sekitar empat puluh menit Baekhyun dan keluarganya sudah sampai di retoran italia itu.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan kencang bahkan ia sedang sulit bernafas ia sangat penasaran dengan calon tunanganya itu. Appa Baekhyun membawa keluarga kecilnya menuju ruang khusu yang bertuliskan VVIP . Pelayan pria membuka pintu kayu itu untuk mempersilahkan keluaga kecil itu masuk.

" maafkan aku karena telat " ucap Jongwoon dengan tak enak hati.

" tak apa, silahkan duduk" ucap tuan Xi . Jongwoon dan ryewook segera duduk sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam di depan pintu. Tuan Xi menatapnya bingung.

" nah Baekhyun kenalkan dia adalah calon tunaganmu, Xi Luhan segera perkenalkan dirimu" ucap tuan Xi selanjutnya. Baekhyun mendadak tak bisa bernafa , jadi tunanganya adalah Xi Luhan? Orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak nya itu?

" annyeong Baekhyun-ah" ucap Luhan dengan tersenyum.

" Lu-Luhan...Hyu-hyung..?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

**T.B.C**

**HOHO AKHIRNYA SAMPAI SERATUS JUGA...**

**Aku minta maaf karena baru lanjutin ff ini sekarang , itu karena aku sibuk dengan sekolah dan tugas tugas selain itu aku juga nunggu riview dan ternyata gak nambah nambah TT^TT. **

**Oh aku juga lagi gak mood buat lanjutin karena silent readers banyak banget, kaliat harus review kalo aku mau lanjutin ya jangan kayak hantu yang bergetayangan ok? . Review kalian adalah semangat dan inspirasiku. Aku benar benar minta maaf jika chapter ini sangat mengecewakan kalian . MIANHE...#BOW**

**Hanna Byun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 9

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

Dan aku minta maaf karena chap kmren bener bener banyak bgt typo nya sejujurnya aku kalau sudah nulis aku gak pernah edit hehehehe...

Oh ya satu lagi NO BASH oke?

.

.

HAPPY READING !

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini yang di lakukan oleh kedua keluarga ini terlihat sangat canggung, terutama bagi Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka akan di jodohkan dengan Luhan. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada nafsu makan kali ini, sebenarnya ia sudah akan meminta menolak pertunangan ini secara langsung pada malam ini namun saat tau jika calon tunanganya adalah Luhan hyung ia membatalkan niatnya. Entah mengapa tiba tiba saja rasa takut menerpa hatinya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti melamun dan tak menikmati makannya sama sekali, Luhan memakan makanannya dengan senang.

Namun saat pandangannya menatap Baekhyun ia menghentikan makannya, Luhan merasa sedih saat melihat Baekhyun sepertinya sangat tak menyukainya sebagai calon tunangannya. Luhan menyimpan pisau dan garpu makannya lalu mengambil minuman yang berada di sebelah tangan kanannya. Namun jika di fikir fikir lagi ia sudah sangat menunggu momen in, dimana orang yang ia cintai dan dirinya bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan. Luhan tak boleh menyerah sebelum berjuang, dan tepat saat ini adalah waktunya ia memperjuangkan kisah cintanya dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan merebut hati Baekhyun dari namja putih pucat sialan itu.

" bagaimana tuan Xi, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk mempersatukan keluarga kita mungkin kita bisa mempercepat pertunangan putra putra kita. Bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya Jongwoon dengan senyum nya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin muak berada di tempatnya.

" tentu saja aku juga sangat tidak sabar , sepertinya Luhan juga sangat menyutujui pertunangan ini di percepat. Bukankah begitu Luhan?" tanya tuan Xi pada putranya.

" tentu saja appa semakin cepat akan semakin baik" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan segera menatap pemuda tampan dan cantik itu, dengan pandangan yang cukup tajam. Apa apaan itu? Tanya Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

" ah.. Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika kita melakukanya seminggu lagi?" tanya Jongwoon dengan semangat.

" tidak ahjusi bagaimana jika tiga hari lagi? Aku sudah lama menyukai Baekhyun . Jadi aku ingin lebih cepat memilikinya." jawab Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun diam tak bergeming di tempat duduknya. Jadi Luhan hyung menyukaiku selama ini? Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

" ahhh... Tak kusangka keputusan ku menunangkanmu dengan putraku adalah hal yang kau inginkan, itu bagus sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu sayang?" tanya Jongwoon pada sang istri yang sedari tadi diam.

" sebenarnya aku menyerahkan semua keputusan pada anak anak saja kerena mereka yang akan menjalankanya. Tapi jika Luhan menginginkan itu aku hanya bisa mengusulkan untuk segera mempersiapkanya. Untuk baju dan cincin bagaimana jika besok Luhan dan Baekhyun yang memilih sendiri, bagaiman menurutmu Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Ryewook pada sang anak yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

" terserah kalian saja, permisi sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar ." balas Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari ruangan itu menuju toilet. Luhan yang sedikit khawatir pada Baekhyun segera pergi setelah Baekhyun keluar dari pintu ruangan. Ia ingin melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pintu toilet, ia segera mencengkram wastafel yang berada di hadapanya ia mencengram dengan keras hingga tangan nya memutih ia menangis, ia benar benar marah pada semua orang yang memaksanya ia marah pada appa dan eommanya ia marah pada tuan Xi dan nyonya Xi termasuk Luhan. Yang membuat ia tak habis fikir adalah Luhan yang setuju pada pertunangan bodoh ini bukankah namja itu sudah tau jika ia memiliki seorang kekasih?

Baekhyun menyalakan keran lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air, ia akan menyamarkan wajahnya yang sedikit berantakan karena menangis. Luhan hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun yang kacau di balik pintu toilet yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup. _Mianhae Baekhyun, aku tau kau tak menyukai rencana ini tapi aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk memiliki hatimu, _batin Luhan_. _Melihat Baekhyun akan keluar dengan segera luhan kembali ke ruangan VVIP.

...

Makan malam sudah berakhir sekitar sejam yang lalu keluarga Xi dan Kim sudah pulang ke rumah masing masing. Saat ini keluarga Kim sudah sampai di depan rumah dengan tidak sabaran Baekhyun membuka pintu utama rumah mewah itu dengan kasar dan menimbulkan suara yang begitu kencang. Dan tentu saja suara itu membuat Jongwoon terkejut karena tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun melakukan hal yang tak sopan pada orang tuanya.

" Kim Baekhyun ada apa denganmu?! " tanya Jongwoon dengan sedikit membentak.

" appa aku mohon batalkan pertunangan ini! Aku tak mau melakukanya!" jawab Baekhyun dengan marah.

" Baekhyun appa tak mengajarkanmu untuk berlaku tidak sopan pada oramng tuamu! Jangan membantah ,berapa kali aku harus aku katakan padamu jangan membantah! Kau dengar itu?! "

" appa aku mohon...hiks...aku tak mau melakukanya...hiks aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku cintai.." jawab Baekhyun dengan terisak.

" apa yang kau katakan?! Kau ingin menjadi pembangkang? Jangan bicara omong kosong denganku Baekhyun. Cepat masuk ke kamarmu!" bentak jongwoon lalu menaiki tangga .

" appa aku benar benar heran padamu...hiks... APA KAU TAK INGIN AKU BAHAGIA? KAU SELALU SAJA MEMBUATKU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TAK INGIN AKU LAKUKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU KARENA KAU SELALU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA...!?" teriak Baekhyun dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya lalu pergi dari istana Kim itu dengan tangis.

Sedangkan Jongwon hanya bisa diam di tempat , ia sangat terkejut ketika anaknya sendiri berkata bahwa ia hanya bisa membuat putra satu satunya itu menderita. Sedangkan Ryewook yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran anak dan ayah itu hanya bisa menangis dengan perlahan kaki mungilnya berjalan menuju Jongwoon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

" kau tenang saja tak mungkin Baekhyun merasakan itu..hiks.. Cepat panggil bodyguard..kita harus menjemput Baekhyun.." ucap ryewook sambil mengusap lembut punggung lebar suaminya. Jongwoon mengangguk lalu mengambil hanphone yang ada di saku jas hitam miliknya.

" cepat kalian cari putraku ia pergi dari Rumah, jangan kembali sebelum kalian menemukanya." perintah jongwoon.

Baekhyun berlari dari rumahnya dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir indah di pipinya. Baekhyun terus berlari tanpa adanya tujuan , ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang dan ia akan berhenti jika kakinya itu mulai lelah. Karena hati yang kalut Baekhyun tak memperhatikan jalanan yang sedang ramai itu. Baekhyun menyebrang jalan tanpa memperdulikan rambu lalulintas yang berwarna hijau, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh saat sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya.

Pengemudi mobil itu keluar dari mobilnya ia berniat memaki orang yang dengan seenaknya menyebrang , niatnya harus ia kubur setelah melihat siapa yang hampir ia tabrak.

" Baekhyun ?"

**Life Is Complicated**

Kris baru saja pulang dari rapat tentang apalah itu yang menurutnya tak penting sama sekali. Kris benar benar lelah hari ini, ia sangat mengantuk maka dari itu ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedikit tinggi . Namun saat ia akan melewati pertigaan ia melihat seseorang yang menyebrang dengan senaknya dengan cepat ia menekan rem, untung saja ia tak menabarak orang tersebut.

_Shit _, umpat Kris dengan kasar ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman lalu membuka pintu mobilnya untuk melihat siapa yang hampir di tabraknya bahkan kata kata makian sudah ia siapkan di kepalanya, namun ia harus mengubur niatnya saat melihat siapa yang ia hampir tabrak.

**Kris POV**

aku benar benar kesal siapa yang dengan bodohnya menyebrang jalan yang jelas jelas rambu lalu lintas berwarna merah untuk pejalan kaki, dengan cepat aku keluar dari mobil mewahku. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa makian untuk orang bodoh itu, namun aku terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sedang terduduk di jalanan aspal itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

Aku memastikan mataku benar benar tak salah melihat, tapi sepeertinya mataku tidak bermasalah aku kenal benar dengan tubuh mungil itu. Benar ia adalah Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun?" panggilku memastikan. Dan benar saja ia adalah Baekhyun tapi aku terkejut saat melihat wajahnya yang berantakan. Air matanya mengalir di pipi chubynya, hidung mancung itu memerah dan bibir tipis itu kering. Dengan segera aku menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih saja duduk di aspal. aku membantunya berdiri , di beberapa bagian terlihat lecet akibat jatuh saat aku hampir saja menabraknya.

" kau tak apa Baekhyun-ah?" tanyaku. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk pertanda ia tak apa apa. Karena aku khawatir aku memapah Baekhyun menuju mobilku. Aku mendudukanya di samping kursi mengemudi, aku pasangkan sabuk pengaman setelah itu aku menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju kursiku, setelah semua siap aku jalankan mobiki.

...

Aku membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah mini market terdekat untuk membeli beberapa plester untuk luka kecil Baekhyun. Aku memberikan air mineral pada Baekhyun, ia menerimanya namun tak meminumnya, tapi aku lebih mendahulukan luka lukanya. Aku membuka beberapa plester lalu menempelkannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang lecet. Setelah selesai aku segera duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih saja menundukan wajahnya, airmatanya pun tak kunjung berhenti, aku memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode diam aku sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan ini segera menggenggam tanganya lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. Aku takut dia masih dalam keadaan terkejut saat aku hampir menabraknya.

" baekhyun... Gwenchana?" tanyaku , sedangkan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tak baik baik saja. Jawabnya itu tentu saja membuat aku terkejut, aku turun dari kursiku lalu berlutut di hadapanya .

" kau jangan bercanda.. Di mana yang sakit" tanyaku yang entah mengapa merasa panik.

"hiks... Aku tidak apa apa hyung... Tapi entah mengapa di sini rasanya sangat sakit" jawab Baekhyun memegang dadanya. Aku membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukanku, sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan, biasanya aku tak peduli dengan sekitarku tapi mengapa jika berurusan dengan namja imut ini aku selalu ingin tau ?

" maukah kau menceritakanya padaku? Mungkin dengan begitu hatimu akan lega, bagilah sakit itu padaku.." ucapku pada Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai hitam lembut miliknya.. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu duduk kembali di tempat ku duduk tadi. Dengan lembut aku memegang tangan Baekhyun seolah menguatkanya dalam mencertikan bebannya..

...

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya padaku, tentang ia di tunangkan dengan putra teman ayahnya dan pemuda itu bernama Xi Luhan ,aku mengetahui wajahnya saat berada di pesta waktu itu. Baekhyun juga menceritakan keretakan hubunganya dengan Sehun lalu pertengkaran dirinya dengan appanya Kim Jongwoon. Aku membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan ku lagi , sedangkan Baekhyun kini menumpahkan semua tangisnya padaku, aku berusaha menenangkanya namun yang ada ia terus terisak.

" maaf tuan muda anda harus pulang sekarang juga." ucap seseorang yang aku yakini pada Baekhyun. Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatap lima orang dengan baju berjas berwarna hitam. Baekhyun memandang kelima itu dengan pandangan marah seolah ia tak mau. Namun kelima namja itu tak memperdulikan pandangan Baekhyun dan menyeret Baekhyun dengan paksa.

Dari yang ku lihat tentu saja Baekhyun memberontak dengan keras aku mencoba membantu Baekhyun namun dua orang dari kelima namja berjas hitam itu menahan kedua tanganku. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih lalu membekap Baekhyun menggunakan sapu tangan itu.

Entah mengapa aku yakin sapu tangan itu sudah di beri obat bius oleh mereka. Aku mencoba memberontak saat melihat Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya. Mungkin karena kesal salah satu dari dua orang yang memegangku memukul kaki ku dengan keras tentu saja hal itu membuatku terjatuh karena rasa sakit yang lumayan. Kelima orang itu membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam mobil hitam.

Aku hanya mengumpat tak jelas saat mobil itu mulai jauh daru pandanganku. Sial ! Entah mengapa aku khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku?. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil ku lalu melajukannya ke arah apartemen.

**Kris POV end**

**Life Is Complicated**

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata rata, ia sedang tidak terburu buru jadi untuk apa mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun memasuki sebuah gedung tua untuk melakukan transaksi dengan seorang namja berbanama Jung Daehyun. Sehun membuka pintu kayu yang sudah tak terawat itu, nampaklah seorang namja dengan mata tajam yang duduk santai di sebuah kursi kayu.

" kau datang cukup lama tuan Oh Sehun atau aku harus memanggilmu si Cold Killer ?" tanya namja itu yang di ketahui bernama jung Daehyun dengan remeh.

" jangan banyak bicara, cepat lakukan transaksi itu..." ucap Sehun dengan dingin.

" baiklah tuan Oh jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku harus melepaskan barang ini dengan harga yang seperti mahal ? Atau harus ku murahkan dengan syarat kau memberikan kekasihmu untuk jadi koleksiku?" tanya Daehyun dengan muka yang sangat menyebalkan.

" jangan pura pura tak mengerti, aku tau kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang putra pengusa terkenal.. Jika tidak salah bernama Kim Baekhyun? Benar begitu?" lanjut namja itu. Sehun mulai terbakar emosi karena namja tadi menyebutkan nama kekasihnya .

" jangan banyak bicara cepat lakukan transaksi ini, dan jangan berani sejengkal pun kau menyentuhnya jika kau melakukanya maka itu adalah hari terakhir kau berada di dunia." ancam sehun

" ahhh... Aku takut... Hahahaha,,,," ledek Daehyun dengan tawa yang nyaring, dan detik berikutnya ia mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius.

" aku serius Oh Sehun, jangan kau kira karena kau adalah pembunuh yang kejam aku akan takut padamu, jangan bermimpi dan satu hal lagi aku tak pernah main main dalam ucapanku untuk memiliki kekasih manismu itu." lanjut Daehyun dengan smirk yang terlihat jelas..

Sehun sudah terbakar emosi, dengan cepat mengambil pistol yang ada di balik jaketnya segera ia menembakan peluru pada dada Daehyun. Karena gerakan cepat Sehun , daehyun tak sempat mengambil pistol yang berada di balik punggungnya dan sialnya peluru yang di tembakan Sehun tepat mengenai bahu kirinya.

Sehun sudah sangat marah ia terus menembak Daehyun membabi buta, sedangkan Daekhyun sudah tergelertak tak berdaya karena kehabisan darah. Sehun menghampiri daehyun lalu menginjak dada Baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan yang membuat Daekhyun meregang nyawa, Sehun membalikan badanya lalu mengambil koper yang berada tak jauh dari mayat Daehyun. Kaki jenjang Sehun membawa Sehun keluar dari gedung tua itu, namun sebelumnya ia sudah menyiram gedung itu menggunakan bensin .

Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya , ia melempar koper pada kursi di samping kursi pengemudi lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya sebelum itu ia melemparkan korek api pada gedung dan sekarang gedung itu sudah terbakar. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Sehun berpapasan dengan mobil pemadam kebakaran yang menuju arah gedung yang Sehun bakar, sehun hanya tersenyum miring melihat mobil pemadam kebakan itu.

Lampu merah menyala di sebuah jalan dan tentunya membuat ia harus berhenti. Karena Sehun bosan ia memandang sekitarnya dan pandangannya terhenti saat melihat sekitar tiga orang bejas hitam dan dua orang lainnya mengikuti ketiga namja itu di belakang . Ia melihat ketiga namja di depan menggotong seseorang yang menurut Sehun tak asing di matanya, dan matanya membulat saat melihat bahwa namja yang di bawa itu adalah kekasihnya , Baekhyun.

Orang orang berjas itu membawa Baekhyun menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sebuah mini market. Tak lama mobil itu berjalan berbeda arah dengan arah Sehun, Sehun kembali melihat ke arah sebuah mini market, dan untuk kedua kalinya ia terkejut melihat Kris yang berdiri dan memesuki mobilnya lalu mobil itu melaju.

" ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Apa mereka adalah orang suruhan Kris?" gumam Sehun.

**Life Is Complicated**

Cahaya matahari yang memasuki celah celah jendela di sebuah kamar megah membuat mata seseorang yang kini masih dalam tidurnya terpaksa harus bangun. Mata itu mulai terbuka , untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari pada retinanya ia mengerjap erjapkan matanya. Ia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ia di kamarnya sendiri, namun detik berikutnya ia ingat saat ia di paksa pulang oleh para bodyguard ayahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya yang kini sangat berantakan, apalagi di bagian wajahnya. Karena terlalu banyak menagis matanya sulit untuk terbuka. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat seorang namja tengah berdiri memunggunginya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati namja itu belum Baekhyun memnggil namja itu sudah membalikan badanya. " selamat pagi Baekhyun " sapa namja itu yang di ketahiu Baekhyun bernama Xi Luhan. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam terpaku.

" ke-kenapa kau..ada di sini hyung..?" tanya Baekhyun.

" tentu saja untuk mengajakmu pergi mencari cincin dan juga pakaian untuk pertunangan kita lusa nanti." jawab Luhan dengan santainya. Baekhyun yang awalnya sudah menyiapkan diri untuk bersikap seperti biasa sepertinya harus ia buang rencana itu.

" laukanlah sendiri hyung aku tak mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." ucap Baekhyun lau pergi dari hadapan Luhan. Namun sebelum itu terjadi Luhan sudah menahan Baekhyun dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kearah dinding lalu mencekal kedua tangan Bakhyun.

CHU~

Luhan mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya karena tak menyangka Luhan akan menciumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan salah dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun memberotak . Namun usahanya sia sia karena walaupun tubuh Luhan kecil sama sepertinya tapi tenaga Luhan dua kali lebih kuat dari miliknya.

Luhan melepaskan ciumanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. " jangan mengatakan bahwa yang aku ingin lakukan adalah hal bodoh Kim Baekhyun." detik berikutnya pandangan Luhan melembut. " aku ingin melakukanya karena aku mencintaimu, jika kau menganggap usahaku adalah hal bodoh maka kau juga mengatakan bahwa cuntaku pada mu adalah hal yang bodoh "

" berikan aku kesempatan untuk memiliki hatimu Kim Baekhyun" lanjut Luhan lau melepaskan cengkramanya pada lengan Baekhyun.

...

**T.B.C**

**Hohoho... Hanna Byun is back...!**

**Chap sekaraaaaaang gaaaaak ngaret kan..?**

**Oke aku berterimakasih pada kalian semua karena suadh membaca dan mereview ff ku ini. Dan untuk sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa chap depan KEMUNGKINAN adalah chap terakhir,,,, jadi klo pengen cepetttt segera reviewwww... Jangan jadi siders yang bikin jengkel, aku gak minta uang kok ke kalian gak minta nyawa kalian juga jadi review dong sepatah dua patah kata...**

**Aku sebenernya udah males banget lanjutinya soalnya sidernya bejibun banyaknya, tapi yaudah deh aku juga punya pembaca setia yg mau review.. Jadi aku lanjutin untuk kalian semua...**

**Terimakasih sudah review... Dan ini balasanya...**

**Parklili**** : thank's for revew... Ih bukannya gitu, kan sehun pusing tuh ama masalahnya sendiri dan pas lagi di puncak puncaknya baek bilng klo dia mau tunangan ma org lain jadi gitu deh... Ia nih lagi banyakin Kris moment..hehehehe...**

**byun92**** : thank's for review... Hahahaha #ketewajahat ia aku lagi jahat banget ma Sehun... Maaf ya... Untuk Chanbaek ... Liat aja nanti ya..**

**YOONA**** : thank's for review... Iya masa...untuk Chanbaek liat aja nanti ada apa enggak.**

**baekhaan** : **thank's for review... Iya kasian tuh pacar aku...#dibakar... Nanti hunbaeknya aku banyakin tapi kapan kapan yah?# digebukin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 10

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

Dan aku minta maaf karena chap kmren bener bener banyak bgt typo nya sejujurnya aku kalau sudah nulis aku tak pernah di edit hehehehe...

Oh ya satu lagi NO BASH oke?

.

.

HAPPY READING !

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Seuol, untuk apa mereka disana? Tentu saja untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan pertunangan keduanya walaupun pada awalnya Baekhyun bersikeras tak mau mengikuti Luhan ke tempat ini namun dengan terpaksa ia melakukannya. Kini keduanya berjalan mengelilingi mall untuk mencari toko yang tepat dan bagus . Sekitar delapan menit keduanya berjalan . Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki toko perhiasan.

" chogio... Aku mencari cincin pertunangan, bisakah aku melihat lihat contohnya?" tanya Luhan pada salah satu kariawan toko itu. Sesuai permintaan Luhan, pelayan yeoja itu membawa beberapa contoh cincin pertunangan. Luhan nampak sangat antusias dalam memilih cincin itu namun Baekhyun malah bersikap seolah tak peduli.

Luhan memegang sebuah cincin dengan tatapan Heran, ia terus saja menatap cincin itu Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sekitarnya kini hanya terfokus pada Luhan yang menatap sebuah cincin dengan serius dan tentu saja itu mengudang pertanyaan di benak Baekhyun. Karena penasaran sekali akhirnya Luhan bertanya pada pelayan.

" maaf aku ingin bertanya, kenapa di tengah tengah cincin ini terlihat transparan?" tanya Luhan, sedangkan pelayan itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

" begini tuan, cincin itu spesial karena darah anda dan tunangan anda akan di masukan ke dalam cincin yang transparan itu. Darah anda di masukan ke dalam cincin tunangan anda dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika anda dan pasangan anda melakukanya maka itu berarti anda dan pasangan anda akan terikat hingga pernikahan nanti bahkan di percaya ikatan itu akan bertahan selamanya . " jelas pelayan itu.

" ah... Benarkah? Romantis sekali." jawab Luhan dengan senyum menawannya. _Dia tak akan membelinya kan? Itu berarti aku harus mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhku? _Batin Baekhyun.

" baiklah aku ingin membeli yang ini !" ucap Luhan .

" pilihan yang bagus tuan." ucap pelayan itu lalu mengambil kotak cincin berwarna merah. Setelah itu ia menekan tombol di dekat tembok, tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang seperti perawat dan membawa beberapa peralatan.

" maaf tuan kami ingin mengambil darah anda dan calon tunangan anda ." ucap orang itu dengan ramah. Luhan sudah menyiapkan suntikan yang sudah di sterilkan dan menusukan jarum suntikan itu ke tangan Luhan dan mengambil sedikit darah Luhan. Darah yang ada di suntikan itu di masukan ke salah satu cincin.

Sesudah darah itu di pindahkan kini giliran Baekhyun yang melakukanya. Baekhyun menatap datar orang iru seolah berkata _jangan melakukanya pada ku, _namun pada akirnya Baekhyun tetap melakukanya. Kini kedua namja itu sudah keluar dari toko perhiasan, kini mereka atau lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka ingin mencari jas untuk pertunangan keduanya.

Baekhyun berjalan tepat di belakang Luhan dengan malas berjalan, Luhan yang kesal karena sedari tadi harus menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Baekhyun tersesat atau tidak akhirnya menarik lengan kurus itu lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget segera mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya namun Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki sebuah toko megah dan terlihat mewah. Luhan tetap menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk membawa namja imut itu berkeliling mencari sebuah jas yang cocok. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis Baekhyun juga berhenti. Luhan menatap sepasang jas berwarna putih dan silver dengan desain yang sederhana dan sedikit unik. Seorang yeoja yang di ketahui adalah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua. Luhan tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu.

" bisakah aku mencobanya?" tanya Luhan pada pelayan wanita itu dengan menunjuk jas itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

" tentu tuan, silahkan ruanganya ada di sebelah sana." ucap yeoja itu mempersilahkan sambil menunjuk ke arah barat. Luhan menarik Baekhyun kembali untuk mengikutinya. Luhan mencoba jas berwarna silver, setelah beberapa menit kemudian Luhan keluar dengan jas silver yang sudah melekat di badanya, Baekhyun melihatnya dengan sedikit tertegun ' Tampan' batin Baekhyun berucap.

Namun Baekhyun tiba tiba menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa pendapatnya salah. _Jika Kris hyung yang menggunakanya pasti akan terlihat keren, tapi jika Sehun yang menggunakanya pasti ia sangat tampan dan keren,_ batin Baekhyun berpendapat. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut(?).

Tak tahan dengan kelakuan manis Baekhyun Luhan mengelus elus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan. " cobalah yang satunya lagi. Lebih cepat lebih baik." ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan yang sempit itu untuk mencoba jas putih itu. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar , Luhan menatap kagum Baekhyun yang kini terlihat cantik, imut dan manis yang terbalut jas putih yang sangat kotras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu itu. Luhan tersenyum lalu bertepuk tangan . " pakaian itu sangat cocok dengan tubuhmu Baekhyun-ah kau sangat mengaggumkan." puji Luhan sedangkan yang di puji hanya menatap Luhan dengan datar.

...

Luhan mengantar calon tunangannya itu ke rumahnya menggunakan mobil mewahnya. Luhan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun." sampai jumpa besok malam Baekhyun" pamit Luhan setelah mengantar Baekhyun, ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnys dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam di tempatnya. Baekhyun mulai melangkah untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya namun baru ia akan membuka gerbang sebuah suara klakson menghentikannya.

**LIfe Is Complicated**

Kris sedang bermalas malasan di apartemenya, ia tak ke markas karena entah mengapa ia benar benar malas untuk pergi kemana pun. Kris berjalan ke dapur miliknya lalu mengambil sekaleng bir dari dalam kulkas, lalu berjalan menuju ruang TV. Ia menyalakan TV layar LCD itu lalu menekan nekan remotnya untuk mencari chanel yang ia inginkan, setelah mendapatkan acara yang cukup menarik untuknya ia menyimpan remot itu ke sebuah meja yang terletak di hadapanya.

Chanel itu tengah menayangkan sebuag film action dan tepat sedang terjadinya perkelahian para pemain , melihat itu entah mengapa ia menjadi ingat saat Baekhyun di jemput paksa oleh appanya. Entah mengapa perasaan Kris menjadi khawatir pada namja manis nan imut itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun di kediaman Kim.

Kris berhenti di sebrang sebuah rumah besar nan mewah tepat saat sebuah mobil lain berhenti di tempat yang sama namun dengan arah yan berbeda. Kris memandang lekat lekat mobil itu tak lama seorang namja yang ia cari keluar dari mobil itu. Mungkin sekitar liam menit kemudian mobil itu pergi dan Baekhyun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi Kris segera menekan klakson mobilnya dan berhasil Baekhyun menatap kearahnya.

Kris membuka kaca mobilnya lalu melambai lambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun pun menghampiri Kris.

" Baekhyun-ah..."

" eoh Kris hyung? Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun

" entah mengapa ... aku mengkhwatirkanmu. Apa semalam kau baik baik saja setelah kau di paksa pulang?" tanya Kris.

" seperti yang kau lihat Hyung , nan gwenchana.." jawab Baekhyun denngan senyumnya.

" mhmmm... Kau mau menemaniku untuk jalan jalan sore sekaligus makan malam? Aku akan bosan jika sendirian..." ucap Kris dengan nada yang di sedih sedihkan.

" hahahaha... Kau ini hyung, baiklah. Kajja" jawab Baekhyun setuju lalu berjalan menuju kursi mobil yang berada di sebelah Kris. Kris mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju taman kota yang dekat dengan rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kris berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ice cream di tanganya. Setelah sampai di taman tak sengaja mata cantik Baekhyun melihat kedai ice cream langsung saja ia meminta Kris Hyung untuk menemaninya. Baekhyun dan Kris mendudukan tubuh mereka di bangku taman. Suasana diantara keduanya sangat sunyi seolah olah tenggelam dalam fikiran masa lalu.

" baekhyun? Apakah benar besok kau akan bertunangan dengan namja bernama Xi Luhan itu?" tanya Kris memulai percakapan. Baekhyun menghentikan acara makan ice creamnya, perlahan mata itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

" ne, aku terpaksa melakukanya..." aku Baekhyun.

" kau tau hyung rasanya sangat menyesakan dan memuakkan, aku benci pada diriku sendiri, aku tak pernah memperjuangkan apa yang membuat aku bahagia. Aku selalu pasrah pada apa saja yang terjadi pada hidupku."

" lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Kris karena penasaran dengan keadaan namja putih pucat - Sehun - itu.

" itulah yang selalu aku fikirkan, Sehun tak mau mengangkat telepon dariku aku sudah datang ke apartemennya namun ia tak mau membukakan pintu dan mendengar penjelasanku. " jawab Baekhyun yang kini matanya kembali mengeluarkan airmata. Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun lalu memeluk namja mungil itu.

" aku yakin ini akan segera berakhir, dan kau akan tenang." kata Kris dengan ambigu.

Drrrttt... Ddrrrttt...

Sebuah getaran yang berasal dari hanphone Kris mengganggu suasana nyaman keduanya. Kris mengangkat telponya jauh dari BAekhyun duduk mungkin sebuah telepon dari seseorang yang rahasia ?

" yobseo..?" sapa Kris memulai percakapan.

' kau dimana Kris?' tanya seorang namja dengan suara berat dan serak.

" aku sedang berada di luar, ada apa?"

' cepat pulang ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.' balas orang itu lalu mematikan sambunganya. Kris menyimpan handphonenya ke dalam saku di balik jaketnya lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah melamun hingga ice cream di tangannya sudah mencair dan mengenai tangan nya.

" mianhae Baekhyun-ah sepertinya makan malam bersama kita harus kita tunda karena ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Kau bisa pulang sendirikan?" tanya Kris.

" gwenchana hyung mungkin kita akan melakukannya lain waktu. Ne aku akan pulang menggunakan taxi." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

" kalu begitu aku pergi dulu. Oh ya aku akan datang pada acara pertunangan mu. Sampai juma besok malam." pamit Kris sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun, lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya tak lama kemudian Kris dan mobilnya sudah meniggalkan taman.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah untuk keluar daru area taman. Ia membuang ice cream cair itu lalu mencuci tanganya di sebuah wastafel depan toilet umum tepat saat ia melihat kaca di hadapanya terlihat jelas bayangan Sehun yang tengah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun tak jauh dari Baekhyun berdiri sekarang.

" sehun..." gumam Baekhyun, segera ia melihat ke belakang. Dan benar disana Sehun tengah berdiri memandang Baekhyun dengan dingin.

...

Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedikit tinggi, ia buru buru mengingat orang yang tengah menunggunya bukan orang yang sabar. Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar lima belas menit Kris sudah sampai di gedung sedikt berlalri untuk mencapai lift.

Ting...

Suara lift, Kris segera keluar dari lift dan berjalan cepat menuju apartemenya. Kris membuka pintu setelah menekan beberapa digit angka. Dan terlihatlah seorang naja paruh baya yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa single dengan kaki yang di silangkan dan seorang lagi namja yang tak terlalu tua berdiri di samping namja yang duduk.

" aku menunggumu terlalu lama Kris Wu... Kau taukan aku sangat tak menyukai waktuku terbuang sia sia untuk menunggu."

" mianhae abeoji aaku sedang berada di luar yang sedikit jauh dari gedung apartemen ini. "

" baiklah langsung saja , kau ingat dengan jelas bukan ketika aku menyuruhmu membunuh anak dari Kim Jongwoon ?"

" ne.."

" bagus, aku ingin kau membunuhnya besok malam, kau pasti tau besok anak itu akan bertunangan. Mungikin dengan membuat sebuah kegaduhan di acara itu akan membuat pesta itu lebih meriah." jalas namja paruh baya itu dengan seringainya.

" tapi apa kau yakin akan membunuhnya? Bukankah saat ini kau sedang membuat perusahaan itu bangkrut?" tanya Kris yang entah mengapa ingin menyelamatkan namja mungil yang menjadi targetnya.

" jangan membantah Kris, aku ingin membuat namja berengsek itu lebih menderita. Bukan kah akan sangat menyedihkan jika ketika ia kehilangan perusahaannya dan kehilangan putra semata wayangnya?" tanya Abeoji Kris.

" baik aku mengerti." jawab Kris pasrah.

" bagus kalau begitu, cepat laksanaka. Aku pergi." pamit namja paruh baya itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke luar disusul oleh namja yang tadi berdiri di samping abeoji Kris sebelum pergi namja itu membungkukan badanya pertanda penghormatan.

Kris memandang pintu rumahnya yang tertutup dengan.. Pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Kris mengambil handphone nya yang berada saku jaketnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" Zelo segera ke markas.." setelah menelpon Kris mengetik pesan untuk seseorang . Setelah itu Kris kembali meninggalkan apartemenya dan pergi menuju markasnya.

**Life Is Complicated**

Sehun tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan tak ada tujuan , hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia melewati rumah Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Tepat saat Sehun berhenti ia melihat Baekhyun tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam sebuah mobil. Tak lama Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Sehun sangat terkejut saat tau Baekhyun berbincang dengan seorang Kris Wu.

Mobil Kris pergi dengan membawa Baekhyun, Sehun yang khawatir segera mengikuti keduanya. Ternyata Kris dan Baekhyun menuju taman kota. Sehun tetap mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kris yang kini tengah berbincang sambil duduk di bangku taman. Ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang keduanya ucapkan karena ia berdiri jauh dari keduanya. Sehun takut Kris menayadari bahwa ia mengikuti nya mengingat Kris sangat berhati hati dengan sekitarnya. Tiba tiba Kris bangkit dari duduknya sambil menerima telepon setelah mangangkat telpon Kris meninggalkan Baekhyun. D_an ini lah saatnya menyelesaikan semuanya, _batin Sehun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk di tempat tadi Baekhyun dan Kris duduk. Keduanya terdiam terlebih Baekhyun yang sudah ingin menangis karena terlalu merindukan namja yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

" jadi.. Apa yang akan kau jelaskan padakua Baekhyun? Mungkin setelah mendengar penjelesanmu hatiku yang sakit dan dadaku yang sesak ini akan berkurang. Jujur saja aku sebenarnya sangat marah padamu." jelas Sehun dengan dingin.

" maafkan aku , bukan maksudku untuk melukai hatimu. Sungguh aku terpaksa melakukanya, aku tak bisa menolak permintaan orangtuaku untuk melakukan pertunangan ini. Aku kira aku bisa bekerjasama dengan calon tunanganku untuk menggagalkan pertunangan ini namun ternyata aku salah. Dia menerimanya bahkan pertunangankun pun di percepat, ia bilang ia mencintaiku. Tapi sungguh aku tak mencintainya sama sekali..." jawab Baekhyun.

" aku mencintaimu sehun... Bahkan aku sudah melakukan pemberontakan pada appa namun appa malah membiusku. Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa, tapi aku mohon Sehun.. Hiks... Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi jebal...jangan pernah meninggalkanku." mohon Baekhyun dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan lembut tak dingin seperti pertama bertemu tadi. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk memeluk Baekhyun, mungikin dengan memeluk tubuh sang kekasih, akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

" ssttt... Uljima.. Mianhae... Seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu, seharusnya aku berada di dekatmu... Mianhae... Aku memang tak berguna..." ucap Sehun sambil mengelus elus punggung sempit Baekhyun.

" tidak ...hiks.. Sungguh aku yang bersalah disini.. Aku mengkhianatimu.. Mianhae ...hiks...mianhae..."

" berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku semakin merasa bodoh karena tak percaya padamu. Aku tau ini salah tapi biarkan aku sedikit egois untuk kali ini saja. Baekhyun-ah.. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari acara pertunangan itu. Aku tak mau kau jadi milik orang lain, kau hanya milikku, milik Oh Sehun." ucap Sehun dengan pandangan lembut yang menghipnotis Baekhyun.

" aku adalah milikmu.." jawab Baekhyun. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Tak ada lumatan hanya saling menempel untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu dan cinta diantara keduanya.

...

Tangan itu saling berkaitan, siapa lagi jika bukan tangan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mereka tengah berjalan jalan berdua walaupun hanya mengelilingi taman kota namun , keduanya sangat menikmatinya. Tiba tiba Sehun menghentikan langkahnya karena merasakan sebuh getaran yang berasal dari handphone yang ada di sakunya.

_Cepat ke markas kita akan melakukan persiapan untuk besok._

_Kris._

Ya, pesan itu dari Kris, melihat nama itu Sehun jadi ingat bukankah sebelumnya Baekhyun dan Kris berduaan?, karena penasaran Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" Baekhyun sebelumnya bukankah kau besama Kris Wu? Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

" aku dan Kris hyung hanya berjalan jalan, ia menghiburku tadi..." jawab Baekhyun dengan polos. Sementara Sehun hanya tertegun mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. _Mwo? Kris menghibur Baekhyun? Aneh sekali,_ batin Sehun seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang Kris lakukan pada Baekhyun.

" mhmmm... Baekhyun-ah bos ku memanggil ku jadi aku harus pergi tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja" ajak Sehun menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang terpakir rapih. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah megah kediaman keluarga Kim.

Sebelum Baekhyun turun dengan nakalnya Sehun mengecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum malu lalu keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena sekitar sepuluh menit lagi keluargannya akan makan malam.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tujuanya kali ini adalah markas dan Sehun sangat yakin Kris akan mengatur rencana untuk membunuh Baekhyun mengingat besok pasti banyak orang yang akan menjadi saksi mata. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Sehun sudah sampai di gedung tua itu.

Kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu, Sehun membuka pintu kayu dan di dalam sudah ada Kris dan namja paling muda dari semuanya siapa lagi kali bukan Zelo.

" baiklah karena kau sudah datang kita akan menyusun rencana untuk pembunuhan kali ini dan aku yakin sekali kau mengenalnya Sehun." jelas Kris. Setelah itu mereka semua berunding dalam rencana kali ini tapi Sehun hanya diam saja dan mendengarkan perintah Kris dan pendapat Zelo, ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit kemudian rapat penyusunan strategi itu selesai. Sehun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kali ini tapi tidak ada hubunganya sama sekali dengan pembunuhan yang akan di lakukan mereka besok.

" kris aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku." jelas Sehun.

" kau akan bertemu dengannya jika sudah menyelesaikan misi kali ini Sehun."

" tapi Kris, untuk kali ini saja aku mohon padamu, aku ingin bertemu denganya dan membawanya bersamaku."

" baiklah aku mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya tapi tidak untuk membawanya." jelas Kris.

" baiklah. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

" tempat itu adalah dimana aku melatihmu dulu," jawab Kris.

Tanpa membuang buang waktu Sehun segera keluar dari markas ia melangkah menuju mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang tinggi ia sampai di tempat tujuanya sekitar lima belas menit. Sehun membuka pintu bercat coklat itu dengan kasar, sungguh ia ingin melihat keadaan adiknya.

Sehun membuka sebuah pintu yang tepat berada di paling ujung rumah itu, ruang itu dulunya adalah kamarnya, dan benar saja disana ada Chanyeol yang masih terjaga dan menatap ke luar jendela yang tak di tutupi oleh tirai. Tanganya masih berhubungan dengan selang infus dan ada beberapa peralatan dari rumah sakit.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati Chanyeol yang masih tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Tangan putih itu mennyentuh tangan pucat nan ringkih milik Chayeol, Chanyeol terkejut saat ada yang menyentuh tanganya. Perlahan pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyentuhnya.

" Chanyeol..." panggil Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol menatap hyungnya , perlahan mata Sehun mengeluarkan air mata ia sangat bahagia ternyata adiknya benar benar sudah sadar. Kini tanganya memeluk tubuh Chayeol yang masih saja terdiam karena terkejut.

" hyung... Sehun hyung? Kaukah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sangat pelan seolah berbisik.

" ne ini Hyung..."

**Life Is Complicated**

Malam telah berlalu dan kini pagi sudah menjelang, Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar entah mengapa sejak bangun dari tidurnya jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ia senang karena Sehun sudah berjanji akan membawa Baekhyun kabur dari acara itu tapi ia juag cemas , namun entah apa yang ia cemaskan.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarmandi untuk melakukan kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan setelah bangun tidur, apalagi selain mencuci muka dan sikat gigi lalu mandi?

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dengan keadaan yang sudah rapih. Ia keluar dari dalam kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga untuk mencapai ruang makan , Baekhyun melihat heran pada maid maid di rumahnya karena sedari tadi Baekhyun melangkah para maidnya itu berjalan kesana kemari.

Baekhyun menarik kursinya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana, dan mulai makan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Tiba tiba datang seorang maid wanita membawa sebuah tas kertas dan berjalan menuju arah tempat duduk Baekhyun.

" maaf tuan muda, ini adalah jas yang anda akan gunakan untuk pertunagan dari tuan muda Luhan. Katanya anda lupa mengambilnya." jelas maid itu.

" apa Luhan-ah kemari?" tanya ryewook.

" ne nyonya tuan muda Luhan datang tapi ia segera pulang setelah menyerahkan barang itu pada saya" jawab Maid itu. Lalu membungkuk pergi . Setelah maid itu pergi Baekhyun selesai makan dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke luar rumah namun sebelum itu Jongwoon mencegahnya.

" Baekhyun kembali ke kamarmu aku tak mengijinkan kau keluar rumah hari ini." mendengar itu Baekhyun mendengus lalu berbalik arah menuju tangga , karena kamar Baekhyun berada di lantai dua.

...

Matahari sudah tenggelam sedari tadi dan saat ini Baekhyun sudah siap dengan pakaiannya, pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka nampaklah eommanya Kim Ryewook dan beberapa yeoja yang membawa tas rias, dan itu pasti untuk mendandani Baekhyun agar tampak cantik.

Baekhyun di duduk di atas kursi rias dan membiarkan kedua yeoja itu mendandaninya, sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah sempurna dengan make up sederhana di wajahnya membawa kesan imut.

...

Sehun tengah bersiap siap untuk melakukan misi nya dan misi terselubungnya(?) . Sehun mengenakan pakaian yang serba hitam ia menggunakan topi hitam dan masker hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya. Di sebelah Sehun ada Zelo yang sudah siap sedari tadi dan jangan di lupakan Zelo menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Sehun namun Zelo menggunakan kupluk untuk menitupi kepalanya.

Sebuah pistol Sehun masukan ke dalam jaketnya begitu juga dengan Zelo bedanya Zelo memasukan dua buah pistol. Sehun menyelipkan sebuah pisau lipat yang cukup tajam. Keduanya keluar dari markas di ikuti oleh sekitar dua puluh orang lebih yang mengikuti keduanya.

" kalian berhati hatilah karena aku yakin penjagaanya akan sangat ketat karena ada acara pertungan itu. Kalau begitu aku duluan." ucap Kris satelah Sehun dan Zelo menghampiri Kris.

Acara pertunangan antara keluarga Kim dan keluarga Xi pun di mulai. Jongwoon memberi ucapan selamat datang dan terimakasih karena sudah datang di acara tersebut. Setelah Tuan Kim kini Tuan Xi melakukan penyambutan. Semuanya sangat antusias dalam acara itu tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang cemas karena sedari tadi Baekhyun tak melihat batang hidung Sehun padahal beberapa acara lagi adalah peresmian pertunangan.

Di samping Baekhyun ada Luhan yang terus memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran dan senang . Heran karena sedari tadi Baekhyun terlihat sangat cemas sedangkan senang karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dan beberapa menit lagi Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya.

" wow... Baekhyun kau terlihat sangat cantik.." puji seseorang yang di ketahui adalah Kris. Sedangkan yang mendengar pujian itu hanya tersenyum dengan manisnya, dan jangan lupa tatapan Luhan yang terlihat kesal .

" hahha kau bisa saja hyung..." jawab Baekhyun.

" _dan untuk acara selanjutnya adalh peresmian pertunangan, kepada tuanmuda Xi Luhan dan tuan muda Kim Baekhyun silahkan maju kedepan." _ucap pembawa acara. Baekhyun langsung gugup seketika.

" kajja Baekhyun ah..." ucap luhan dengan mengulurkan tanganya. Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan dengan ragu ragu, setelah tangan Baekhyun ada di genggamanya Luhan menarik Baekhyun menuju ke depan dan tepat di sana ada kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan Luhan. Eomma Baekhyun - Ryewoo- terlihat sangat antusias.

Pada saan acara pemasangan cincin tiba tiba lampu di rumah Baekhyun mati. Sontak membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dalam rumah itu terheran heran dan bertanya tanya.

Dor...

Tiba tiba suara tembakan bersal dari luar membuat takut para tamu semua tamu berlarian untuk keluar dari ruangan itu namun usaha mereka untuk kabur sia sia karena di sana semua pengawal Rumah keluarga Kim sudah di bantai habis. Dengan terpaksa semua tamu itu kembali masuk dan berlindung di balik meja meja yang terdapat makanan jamuan di atasnya.

Semua penjahat itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, dua orang dari penjahat itu maju kedepan dan berjalan menuju ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan ketakutan. Sedangkan Baekhyun seperti mengenal salah satu di antara keduanya, seorang yang menggunakan topi seperti sehun?

Namja berkupluk satunya menodongkan pistolya tepat di depan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Ryewook yang melihat anaknya terancam segera memegang tangan Baekhyun. Namja berkupluk itu - Zelo - menarik pelatuknya dan itu membuat nama bertopi - Sehun - terkejut karena seharunya ia lah yang membunuh Baekhyun.

Dor...

Tembakan itu berhasil menembus jantung seseorang... Baekhyun membelalakan matanya begitu pula dengan seluruh orang di sana, perlahan air mata Baekhyun mengalir " eomma...hiks..EOMMA..." teriak Baekhyun pada tubuh eommanya yang jatuh di pelukanya , tepat saat Zelo menembakan peluru kearah Baekhyun ryewook menarik Baekhyun kebelakang sehingga ia lah yang tertembak.

Namun,

Dor...

Suara tembakan itu kembali terdengar, kini Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dalam diam .

" BAEKHYUNN...!?" teriak seseorang dia adalah Luhan. Luhan berlari menuju Baekhyun yang masih diam di tempatnya tak bergeming, tepat saat Baekhyun terjatuh, ia terjatuh di pelukan Luhan. Baekhyun menutup matanya setelah melihat Luhan menangis sambil meneriaki namanya. Sedangkan Sehun , dia hanya terdiam karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

**END/ TBC**

**Pertama tama aku mau minta maaf pada rachel suliss , aku bukanya tidak membalas review... Tapi aku memblas review lewat PM jika kamu log in kalo yang gak log in biasanya aku balas di chap selanjutnya, aku harap kamu mengerti..**

**Dan sebenernya kalau di liat liat ini gantung kan? Nah kalo ada yang pengen di jelas atau jadi endnya di chap depan aku harap kalian review... Dan untuk bocoran aku sangat sangat menyukai sad ending... Jadi gima nih?**

**Dan terimakasih karena chap kemaren adalah di mana chap yang reviewnya paling banyak, yeeeaayyyyy... Gomawo neee...**

**Balasan review...**

**Parklili : ya Kris kan Baik sebenernya...nih udah ada...makasih sebelumnya karena sudah review...**

**Krisbaekhae : makasih udah review... Ih luhan gak nyebelin tapi ngeselin kok...neee**

**Kimi-chan :terimakasih sudah review... Hai jugaa...ya ini lah jawabanya ... Neeee...**

**Byun92 ; makasih udah review... Baek bakalan sama aku #dibakar ini udah lanjut...**

**Dn ; terimakasih udah review... Ni udah lanjut...**

**YOONA ; terimakasih udah review... Ayo dipilih di pilih hunbaek aja... Gak kok gak benci dia , cuma gak suka aja...gak tau juga th? Aduhh aku masih polos untuk buat rate M #boong bgt**

**Okay segitu aja balesannya ... Review lagi ne...**

**Thank's **

**Hanna Byun... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Life Is Complicated**

Tittle : Life Is Complicated

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : Hunbaek/LuBaek/KrisBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 11

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

Dan aku minta maaf karena chap kmren bener bener banyak bgt typo nya sejujurnya aku kalau sudah nulis aku tak pernah di edit hehehehe...

Oh ya satu lagi NO BASH oke?

.

.

HAPPY READING !

.

.

.

" BAEKHYUNN...!?" teriak seseorang dia adalah Luhan. Luhan berlari menuju Baekhyun yang masih diam di tempatnya tak bergeming, tepat saat Baekhyun terjatuh, ia terjatuh di pelukan Luhan. Baekhyun menutup matanya setelah melihat Luhan menagis. Sedangkan Sehun hanya dia karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Luhan terus mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir tak kala melihat darah yang terus keluar dari dada kanan Baekhyun. Luhan menepuk nepuk pipi Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun.

DOR...

Sebuah tembakan kembali terdengar. Semua orang yang berada di rumah mewah itu semakin ketakutan. Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya menuju arah suara berasal. Salah satu dari penjahat yang menggunakan topi menembak temanya sendiri, dan terlihat jelas namja yang menembak Baekhyun mati seketika karena peluru yang tepat bersarang di jantungnya bahkan peluru itu tembus.

Luhan memandang heran pada apa yang ada di hadapanya kini, _kenapa orang itu menembak temannya sendiri?_ Pikir Luhan. Tak berapa lama namja bertopi itu mengalihkan pandangnya pada sosok Baekhyun yang kini terkulai tak berdaya. Luhan semakin menatap namja itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Namun jika dilihat baik baik Luhan merasa pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya.

Dan Luhan semakin terheran ketika melihat mata tajam namja itu, entah mata Luhan yang salah atau memang apa yang di lihatnya adalah sebuah kenyataan? Namja itu seperti menahan tangis?. Selang beberapa detik namja bertopi - Sehun - mengangkat tangan kananya seolah berkata mundur. Sehun berbalik dan segera pergi dari tempat itu diikuti oleh anak buahnya yng tersisa.

Luhan kembali memfokus kan pandanganya pada sosok Baekhyun yang kini semekin pucat. Luhan segera mengambil hanphone yang ada di jas nya untuk menelepon ambulance. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian ambulance datang dan segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Luhan masuk ke dalam ambulance untuk menemani Baekhyun , tangan Baekhyun tak lepas dari genggaman tangan Luhan . Luhan berdoa dalam hatinya agar Tuhan menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Luhan terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang kini mulai mendingin. " aku mohon Baekhyun...bertahanlah... aku mohonn untuk appa mu dan untukku...aku mohon bertahanlah..." pinta Luhan pada Baekhyun. Setelah melewati jalan yang cukup ramai ambulance yang membawa Baekhyun sampai di rumah sakit. Baekhyun segera di bawa ke UGD untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Luhan duduk di depan ruang UGD ,hatinya sangat tidak tenang mengingat Baekhyun terluka sangat parah. Tak brapa lama datang Appa Baekhyun alias Kim Jongwoon dengan pandangan yang kosong . Luhan segera menghampiri calon mertuanya itu, ia segera membantu Jongwoon yang terlihat masih sangat shock dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarga kecilnya.

Jongwoon mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan. Ia menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan pandangan kosong. ia masih tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi pada nya. kehilangan sang istri dengan mati terbunuh di depan matanya bukanlah suatu keinginanya ,bahkan itu adalah suatu mimpi buruk baginya. bahkan untuk di bayangkan saja rasanya takkan pernah sanggup untuknya. Dan kini kenyataan pahit kembali menghampiri dirinya. Di balik ruangan itu anaknya tengah berjuang untuk hidup, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari kebagiaan untuk keluarganya bukan malapetaka seperti ini.

Pintu ruangan Baekhyun terbuka dan menampakan seorang perawat . Jongwoon dan Luhan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya . Mereka berdua segera menghampiri perawat itu. " Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" tanya Jongwoon dengan penuh ke khawatiran.

" keadaan pasien sedang kritis dan kami harus segera melakukan tansfusi darah pada pasien karena pasien kehilangan banyak darah saat menuju rumah sakit. dan yang menjadi masalah adalah untuk golongan darah pasien sedang tidak ada persediaan." ucap perawat itu.

" A-aku tidak mempunyai darah yang sama dengan putra ku ia memiliki darah yang sama dengan istriku,tapi.." ucap Jongwoon terputus.

" tolong ambil darahku, aku dan Baekhyun memiliki golongan darah yang sama." potong Luhan.

" baiklah mari kita masuk" ucap perawat itu. Luhan mengikuti pearwat hingga ia bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun. bertapa mirisnya Luhan melihat keadaan Baekhyun, tubuh mungil itu terlihat sangat lemah dan tak berdaya, kulit yang biasanya berwarna susu itu kini terlihat pucat pasi. berbagai selang terhubung pada tubuhnya. Ingin sekali Luhan menggantikan posisi Baekhyun.

Luhan segera menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. tak berapa lama Luhan sudah merasakan darahnya tersedot. Luhan memaling wajahnya untuk melihat sang pujaan hati. Air matanya tiba tiba saja keluar begitu saja. hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu , nampak Jongwoon menatapnya dengan penuh harap untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan putranya. Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sebrang tempat duduk Jungwoon. " bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Jongwoon.

" Baekhyun masih dalam perawatan dan ia nampak sangat Lemah ahjusi, tapi aku berjanji pada mu Baekhyun akan baik baik saja , kau tak usah khawatir." ucal Luhan.

" tapi aku merasa aneh dengan kejadian itu, mereka sama sekali tidak mengambil harta bendaku, tapi mereka segera pergi setelah membunuh istriku dan melukai Baekhyun. Bukan kah itu sesuatu yang janggal?" tanya Jongwoon pada Luhan.

" apa mungkin target mereka bukanlah harta benda?" tanya Luhan sedikit bingung.

" aku fikir ya, target mereka bukanlah harta melainkan nyawa. Dan setelah kejadiaan ini aku fikir target mereka adalah Baekhyun." jelas Jongwoon dengan muka yang terbilang sangat serius.

" tapi kenapa Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan - lagi -

" sebenarnya dari dulu Baekhyun selalu menjadi target pembunuh bayaran, maka dari itu aku sangat overprotective padanya walaupun aku tau itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman, namun setelah ia memasuki universitas orang orang yang menginginkan nyawa nya sudah tidak begitu membahayakan. Maka dari itu aku memberinya sedikit kelonggaran walaupun aku selalu menyuruh orang untuk membuntuti Baekhyun."

Ucap Jongwoon , lalu menatap Luhan sedangkan Luhan terus mendengarkan Jongwoon dengan seksama.

" tapi aku tak menyangka dalam acara hari ini akan terjadi seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh bodyguard ku untuk menjaga keamanan rumah. Aku curiga jika ini memang sdah di rencanakan..."

" aku mohon ahjusi, biarkan aku untuk membantu para polisi dalam kasus Baekhyun, karena kau mencurigai seseorang.." balas Luhan.

" siapa? Kau tau siapa pelakunya?" tanya Jongwoon sedikit terkejut.

" jika ahjusi selalu menyuruh orang untuk membuntuti Baekhyun, bebarti ahjusi pasti tau orang yang bernama Oh Sehun, bukan begitu?" tanya Luhan.

" ya namja kulit pucat yang misterius.." jawab Jongwoon.

" apa maksud ahjusi ' namja misterius'?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

" setiap aku menyuruh beberapa body guard ku untuk mengikutinya ia selalu mengilang bagaikan di tiup angin,"

" benar benar aneh.." heran Luhan. Tak berapa lama pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan seseorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.. Jongwoon dan Luhan segera menghampiri dokter itu. " bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Jongwoon dengan khawatir.

" pasien mengalami masa kritis karena peluru yang bersarang di dada kananya hampir mengenai paru parunya dan juga ia kehilangan banyak darah. Namun Tuhan berbaik hati, Ia telah membuat pasien melewati masa kritisnya dan mungkin ia akan sadar stelah beberapa hari." ucap dikter itu lalu pamit meninggalkan kedua namja yang tengah bersyukurt pada Tuhan.

Pintu UGD kembali terbuka dan kini ranjang Baekhyun yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun akan di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Jongwon dan Luhan segera mengikuti di samping Baekhyun

...

Sehun kini tak bisa menahan lagi kemarahanya , ia menembaki siapa saja yang ingin berbicara padanya, sudah ada tiga namja yang kini tergolek tak berdaya di bawah kakinya. Mereka tidak mati hanya kaki mereka yang Sehun tembak. Semenjak kembali ke markas Sehun benar benar meluapkan kemarahanya. Ia marah pada Zelo karena telah melukai Baekhyun dan ia sangat marah pada dirinya yang bidih itu.

Ia membiarkan Zelo melukai BAekhyun. Ia akui ia sangat bodoh dan lamban. Ia sangat murka pada dirinya sendiri bahkan Kris yang baru saja datang tak ia pedulikan . Kris yang kini melihat secara langsung emosi Sehun menatap dengan penuh heran, karena sudah beberapa tahun ia mengenal Seun tak sekalipun namja di hadapanya itu mempertunjukan kemarahanya, kesedihanya, kesenangnnya, hanya wajah datar yang ia perlihatkan.

Dan kini Kris mengalihkan pandanganya pada seorang namja yang tengah sekarat, siapa lagi jika bukan Zelo. Entah sudah brapa kali Sehun menembakan pelurunya pada Zelo, itu terlihat dari tubuh Zelo yang kini bermandikan darah. Kris sangat tidak peduli pada kondisi Zelo, ia melangkahi namja itu lalu duduk di kursinya.

" apa kau menyesal?" tanya Kris pada Sehun. Mendengar perkataan Kris Sehun menatap namja itu dengan tajam.

" menurutmu aku terlihat menyesak?huh?" tanya Sehun pada Kris.

" sepertinya seperti itu, melihat mu yang marah aku rasa jawabanya adalah ya." jawab Kris dengan datar.

" aku pulang dan untuk beberapa hari ini aku tak akan menerima perintah" balas Sehun lalui pergi dari ruangan itu. Kris kini menatap Zelo yang sudah tak bernyawa entah sejak kapan, tia tiba ingatanya mengingat ketika BAekhyun di tembak oleh Zelo, dan entah kenapa tiba tiba ia menjadisangat marah?.

...

Sudah dua hari ini Luha terus menjaga Baekhyun sedangkan Jongwoon ia harus mengurusi pemakaman sang istri dan juga memberi informasi pada polisi untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Luhan membaca bukunya, tiba tiba pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun terbuka dan menampakan sosok seorang namaj dengan rambut pirang dia adalah Kris.

Kris berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan tak memperdulikan tatapan Luhan. Ia seolah olah hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun dan tentu saja itu membuat Luhan kesal, setridaknya namja yang ada di hadapanya harus memiliki sopan santun. Kris mengusap surai Baekhyun yang kini masih saja betah menutup matanya.

" untuk apa kau kemari? Dan mana sopan santunmu sedari tadi aku ada di hadapan mu Tuan Wu" ucap Luhan.

" tentu saja aku ingin menjenguk Baekhyun, bukan kah kau seharusnya tidak menanyakan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu? Dan maaf aku tak memiliki sopan santun" balas Kris dengan sedikit menyeringai.

Luhan merasa kesal pun beranjak dari ruangan itu dan pergi keluar, sedangkan Kris kembali mengusap surai Baekhyun yang tadi sempat terhenti. Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan dan banyak kasih sayng yang ia pancarkan. " enath sihir apa yang kau gunakan Kim Baekhyun, setiap melihat wajahmu disini, di dadaku rasanya sangat menyesakan. Namun, rasanya sangat nyaman." aku Kris.

" apa aku mulai mencintaimu? " tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang tentu saja tidak akan di jawab oleh Baekhyun. Tiba tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di benak Kris. Dan ia mengambil handphone nya yang berada di balik jaketnya.

" segera persiapkan segela sesuatu yang sama seperti waktu itu dan kirimkan di tempat biasa." kata Kris saat ia menelepon seseorang.

Kris kembali menghadapkan dirinya pada sosok manis yang tengah berbaring. " Baekhyun, entah apa yang aku lakukan benar atau salah , tapi aku akan mendapatkanmu tak akan kubiarkan siapa pun mengambilmu dari ku entah itu Luhan ataupun appa mu bahkan Sehun sekali pun." ucap Kris lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dan beranjak dari ruangan itu.

**TBC**

**Hanna Byun Comback again~~~ #dancebarengINFINITE**

**Okay maafin Hanna ya ... Hanna tau Hanna salah karena lama updatenya dan sekali update pendek banget... Hanna bener bener sibuk... Ini aja harusnya hanna ngetik cerpen bkn ff tapi malah nulis ff wkwkwkwkw gak papa kan yak?**

**Dan sekali lagi hanna minta maaf karena gak bisa balesin review kalian... Mianhae,,,,TT_TT**

**Banyak yang minta lanjut Hanna lanjut segini dulu ya... Gak papa kan yang penting lanjut dulu ya gak ya gk?**

**Dan siapa yang udah nonton m/v Baekhyun's Dance With Doc? Disitu Baekhyun imut banget kyaaaaaa... Ahh pokonya gitu deh Baek nya ampunnn banget sama kelakuanya di mv itu...**

**Dan aku agak sedih pas liat review... Yang review.. Makin dikit jadi makin males kan lanjutinya... Ntar klo chap ini review nya gak banyak aku updetenya SEBULAN sekali aja ah... Habisnya kalian begitu tidak mengerti perasaan author yang udah nulis capa cape tapi gak di hargain. Sedih kan jadinya...**

**Pokonya review.. Ya... Klo gak di sini setidaknya review di bbm aku ya...^^**

**Thank's **

**Hanna Byun**


	12. attention

ATTENTION PLEASE

Ini adalah keputusan berat yang aku harus ambil, aku bukannya ingin mengecewakan kalian para readers setiaku... Tapi keputusan ini aku ambil karena kesibukan ku sehari hari.. Jadi aku mohon untuk para reader mengerti keputusanku untuk melakukan hal ini. Mungkin tidak akan lama tapi tidak ditak akan cepat juga #bingung.

Jadi aku putuskan akan HIATUS untuk waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Namun aku harap kalian masih setia untuk menunggu kelanjutan FF ku... Terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah mendukungku sejauh ini dan aku sangat mohon untuk mengerti keputusanku.

Aku juga minta doa nya semoga kesibukanku akan berkurang dan dapat update secepatnya...

Hanna Byun


End file.
